What a tangled web we weave
by hpfan1987
Summary: Follows after Masquerade. A new player comes to Mystic Falls. Katherine is yet to reveal her best kept secret and Damon, Stefan and Elena have to decided who to trust. Multiple pairings. Spoilers. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. The only thing I own is my Original Character.**

**First time I write about TVD! I wanted to publish this for a while. Let´s see what you think. **

**This takes place inmediately after Masquerade.**

* * *

**Masquerade**

Lucy was leaving the party in a hurry after speaking with Bonnie, even though Katherine was out of the picture she wouldn´t feel safe until she was out of Mystic Falls.

She headed to the B&B to get her things and get out, she was definitely leaving tonight. She stop walking and look around, she didn´t had time to react when she felt a strong hit to the side of the head and she felt unconscious with a muffled cry.

* * *

A feminine figure silently observed the elder Salvatore drag Katherine to the tomb. She quickly debated with herself what to do next. She needed to get back before the witch woke up. After witnessing the ex lovers quick exchange of words she left. She couldn´t be seen. Yet.

* * *

Lucy`s first thought was _"Ouch" _when she realized she was awakening. Her head was killing her and she had something in her mouth that was bothering her. She could hear a melody being played and while it was nice it really wasn´t helping her headache.

She tried to take whatever it was that was on her mouth only to realize that she couldn´t move her arms. This finally woke her from her semi conscious state to find that she was gagged and bound to a chair.

She started to panic remembering last night events and fought with her restraints until she hear a voice that made her freeze.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you" the voice said. Lucy looked up to find a beautiful young brunette lying in a bed streaming a guitar. She realize she was at Katherine`s room at the B&B but she had no idea who this chick was.

She try to speak to tell the bitch off but the gag wasn`t going anywhere. The younger girl left the guitar at her side and walked up to her.

"I`m going to take that off and you`ll behave. Don´t try any chanting or screaming for that matter, no one will hear you and you`ll just piss me off" she said while taking the gag.

Lucy glared at her as she try to accommodate her jaw.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked pissed. The panic was rapidly disappearing and leaving anger instead.

"I thought it was time we meet Lucy" the brunette said ignoring her question "such a pretty name" she walk with a playful air around the witch "it reminds me of Bram`s Stoker Dracula. Fitting, don't you agree?"

Well, that confirmed her suspicions. Vampire.

"I don´t know what you`re talking about" she played dumb "Who are you?" she asked again now.

"Don`t be such a kill joy" the girl said and tap her nose playfully "How about you call me Mina"

Lucy wanted to bite that finger but thought better of it. "Fine. _Mina_" she said sarcastically obviously not believing the girl.

She got a wide grin in response to keep the vampire`s game.

The vampire grabbed another chair and turn it around so her chest was pressed against the back of the chair and she leaned towards Lucy.

"Now, I always get confused. Was Mina the vampire or Lucy?" she said as if thinking "Wait, which one ended up dead?" she asked looking back at her. She continue not waiting a response "Never mind" she said dismissing the idea "We`ll improvise, they didn´t even had a witch" she said with a mocking tone.

Lucy was clenching her teeth in anger. She hated vampires and more so those who liked to played cat and mouse. She wanted to chant a spell to neutralize the bitch but she was still tied up and didn´t know how strong this vampire was.

The girl looked at her and pouted prettily.

"You know, I`ve been watching you since you arrived this morning and you were a lot more fun with dear old Katie"

"Well excuse me if I don´t think much of someone that has me tied up" she finally snapped.

"That`s for your own safety actually, we wouldn´t want you to do something stupid when all I want is to talk" she said to her "You know, Bennett witches have a bit of a temper from what I have seen"

"And I`m just suppose to believe that after you finished your talk you won´t kill me?"

"I give you my word that I wont hurt you" she said seriously "If we come to a mutual agreement I`m more than willing to let you go. You`ll see that when I made a deal I don´t break it"

"I`m listening"

_Mina_ gave her a beautiful smile. She stood up again and crossed her arms.

"I saw tonight`s events and while your performance amuse me greatly I confess that it also left me in a bit of a dilemma" she said "I`m aware of that debt of yours with Katherine that you Oh so cleverly complied" Lucy gulped, she didn´t know if her actions will help her or not now "But, as so happens, Katherine has information that I very much desired and I think I speak for the both of us when I said that Katherine doesn`t give anything unwillingly"

Lucy moved uncomfortably in her seat. She could see where this was going and she didn´t like it one bit. She tried to stall it.

"Sorry but she`s probably dead by now, you`ll have to get your information elsewhere" she said not sorry at all.

"Na-uh" the vampire responded in a sing song voice "I know exactly where Katherine is and she`s very much alive but don´t worry she won´t be going anywhere for the moment" she said the last bit smiling at the look of fear that briefly pass in Lucy´s features.

"And what exactly is that you want from me?"

"Well, you have the gift of magic, now what would I want from you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"No way, I had a debt to Katherine, I own you nothing" she said with force in every word.

"You`re right, that`s why I offer you a deal"

"And what exactly this deal means to me?"

"My protection from any vampire, including Katherine; you know very well how sought after witches are by any supernatural creature"

"Oh so, I`ll be no-ones puppet but yours right?" she said sarcastically.

"I´m being very generous here Lucy, you did after all betrayed one of my kind. You are free to deny me but then I could also take you to see Katherine, I think she`s going to be very thirsty in a few days, feral even" she said exaggerating by opening her eyes wide.

"You won´t do that" she said half secured.

_Mina_ gave a long sigh and put the gag forcefully back in place "Hold that thought" she said while holding a finger.

She opened the door to the room and look outside "Mrs. Flowers would you mind coming inside for a second?" she asked sweetly.

_Oh shit_. Lucy´s blood ran cold thinking that the old lady was about to die.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Flowers smiled at her as she watched the scene in front of her as an every day occurrence.

"Mrs. Flowers could you be a dear and stabbed Lucy here once in the stomach?" she asked looking deeply in her eyes. Lucy´s own eyes had gone wider in disbelief and fear.

Mrs. Flowers was walking to her with a butcher knife that she didn´t notice before and she was fighting harder that ever against her bounds and trying to scream.

She felt the knife deeply in her gut and realize she was crying in pain. She started to choke with the gag while coughing. She felt a hand lifting her chin, she could barely understand what was happening.

The vampire took the gag out and Lucy vaguely realized that it was bloody. _Mina_ put a hand to the wound to apply pressure.

"Opps, the blood is almost black, that means she got your liver. You have about 20 minutes to live. If the pain gets to be too much I´ll could always take my hand away. Then you´ll be dead in 5 minutes" she ended looking from the wound to Lucy´s eyes lifting an eyebrow in question.

She couldn´t focus, she was sweating and getting very dizzy.

_Mina_ snapped her fingers at her. She tried to look at her.

"I gave you the only option, I didn´t even threat your family and friends. I don´t enjoyed to torture and kill for fun but don´t think for another second that I´ll hesitate to get want I need. Now, again, do we have a deal?"

She could only give a jerky nod.

She expected a smug grin from the vampire but her face was void from any emotion.

"Good girl" was the only thing she said to her before biting her wrist and bringing it to Lucy´s mouth.

"Drink" she said.

Lucy didn´t know why but she thought it was important to point this out before taking the blood "You promise.. before.. that you wouldn´t hurt.. me" she said weakly.

"_I _didn´t" she responded "Drink" she said more insistently.

She did.

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this but I want to know what you think. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. I only own my OC. **

**So, here`s chapter 2. It keeps the show`s story line so it has spoilers. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Rose**

Tyler was trying very hard not to freak out but watching all the stuff people left at Sarah`s locker was really not helping. On top of that Aimee Bradley seem to be missing. He felt like he should have done something. The guilt was rapidly overcoming him.

He went straight to his locker trying not to look at anyone in the eye, he tried to open it but instead he broke it. He was shocked at that, he had barely use any force. He looked sideways to see if anyone saw it, his eyes went to a brunette girl at the end of the hall looking straight at him and she smiled when she caught his eye. He had never seen her before. He quickly avoided her gaze and acted as nothing happen, he looked again and the girl was gone. He furrowed his brow. He really was losing it. He needed to talk to Caroline soon, the paranoia was driving him crazy.

* * *

She decided to visit the High School that morning and get herself acquainted with the main players, she had to get closer without them noticing. Besides, she needed a cover fast and she already had an idea of who will help her with that. It was two birds with one stone really.

She spotted the Lockwood kid walking as if a ghost will suddenly pop up behind him. Curious. Perhaps Katherine succeeded with that little project. He walked to his locker and broke it. She saw him blinked in surprise.

He triggered the curse. That was a done deal them. Good. He suddenly caught her eye and she smiled at him. He looked away quickly and she left. No use getting him suspicious over her so soon.

She hesitated between seeing the doppelganger or getting a quick bite from one of the boys she saw eyeing her. She caught the girl`s name in a conversation and that immediately had her full attention.

"…You and Elena. Look, I`m glad you guys are back together but If she`s gonna sleepover you gotta.."

"Wait, wait. Hold on a minute" by this moment she was rounding a corner and saw a teenage boy and if she wasn´t mistaken, he was actually the Gilbert boy. He was talking with whom she recognized as Stefan Salvatore.

"We`re not back together" Stefan said to the boy.

"Wait, she didn´t stay at your place last night?" Oh no. She had a feeling today wasn´t going to be the uneventful day she was hoping for.

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn´t sleepover"

"Because her bed hadn`t been slept in" she sighed. Maybe the girl stayed with one of her friends. "And Mrs. Lockwood said her car was still in the driveway" well, there goes that theory.

"Where is she then?" the boy said. _Damn._So the Gilbert girl really was missing.

Wasn´t this a _nice_ development? This could complicate things if they didn't find her soon. She saw them moving her way and quickly left the building, she would stay close. She still needed to talk to someone but this was more important now and she wanted to see how they reacted to this. She could study them this way. If worse came to shove, she`ll have to step up and find the girl herself but not yet.

She went to the parking lot to sat by her BMW. She didn´t want to be seen lurking around especially now that the Gilbert girl was missing. Any new face was always suspicious.

She searched with her eyes and ears for anything. After ten minutes she spotted Stefan coming her way. She saw him greet a figure in black. Damon.

"This has Katherine written all over it" she heard Stefan saying. Nop, she would know.

"Katherine is in the tomb, trusts me. I`m the one that shove her in" Indeed, he did.

"Did you?"

"Did I what Stefan?" sibling rivalry coming right up.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you"

"She`s in the tomb. Period. End of story" she rolled her eyes. As entertaining as this was they were wasting precious time.

"But she did said something to me right before I shut her in" What the hell was he talking about?

"I thought she was lying"

"What did she said?"

"Elena is in danger" No way. Katherine surely meant the Originals and there was no way they knew of Elena. If that was the case… she needed to talk with Katherine soon. They can`t be responsible for this. Who was it then?

"What? And you didn´t think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie! How am I suppose to know she was gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her"

"No no no, let me tell you how`s that`s gonna go. We`re gonna go ask her for help. She`s gonna negotiate her release which we`re gonna be dumb enough to give her and she`s gonna get out and kill us. That`s exactly what she wants"

"I don´t really care" Hmm… she thought Damon was the irrational one.

"It´s a bad idea, Stefan"

"It`s Elena" she watched as Stefan went back inside. Damon stood there for a while and soon followed after him. She stayed there and kept looking for anything else with her ears. She searched for any of the brother`s voice. Did they left without her noticing?

There. Stefan was talking with a girl. She knew this voice. Of course, Lucy was talking with her before she left the party last night. Another Bennett witch.

"I can`t undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to" The witch was too inexperienced.

"It took both me and my Grams to do it the first time"

She listen them argue about Katherine and she was about to go there and bite someone There was a witch there. Do a locator spell! Really, it wasn't rocket science.

"What if there was another way of finding her?" she heard the girl say. Finally.

* * *

She checked her watch. It was noon already. The girl was missing since yesterday night. Maybe she should step in already. She didn´t want to call Lucy so soon and had her more on guard but they didn´t appear to know what to do.

Who could have taken the girl? It had to be someone who knew of the doppelganger. But how? No. There was no way. She knew that the Petrova line was dead to the Originals. It had to be an accident. Someone came to Mystic Falls, perhaps searching for Katherine and discovered Elena instead.

_Damn it. __Think!_ Who may know that Katherine didn´t die in 1864. Again, not the Originals. A few werewolfs, not important right now, they didn't know she was Katerina Petrova. _Who could…?_ She stopped herself. _That stupid big mouth vampire with his damn theories!_ How could she be so stupid? If he wasn´t so useful she would have kill him by now because he had already shared with her what he thought happen in 1864. And if Slater told _her_ that, then he definitely told someone else.

What worry her was that Slater didn´t call her. She paid him good money to keep her informed and anyone who was interested in contact an Original was something she would want to know. She banged her head against her seat.She would have to deal with him at some point.

She focused on the witch again and heard her talk with the Gilbert boy.

"…I`ll use your blood to draw the energy for the tracking spell" the girl said "You`re blood related, it would make the connection stronger"

A door opened and closed.

"…Alaric said we have to clear out of here within ten minutes. I got weapons he stocked me up" Alaric? That name… Isobel. God, Katherine certainly forgot to tell her a few things.

"You ready?" the witch said. She waited until she felt it. She closed her eyes. The power, not very strong exactly but raw.

"There. She`s there" where the hell was "_there_". _Say it out loud!_ She was beyond annoyed. She needed to know in case they blew it.

"That`s 300 miles away" _Still not helping!_

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that"

"That`s as close as I can get" Little incompetent witch.

"We can map it, aerial view. It would show us what`s around there. Help us narrow down the area"_ Clever boy._ She smirked to herself.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find"

"No no no, I`m coming with you" The boy thinks to much of himself though .

"No Jeremy, you`re not" Jeremy then. Better remember that.

"I`m not just gonna sit here. What if she`s hurt? Or worse? What if she`s…"

"She`s not" _That I guarantee it. She will be very much_ _alive _"You two go back to your house just in case, I`m gonna call you the minute I find her"

"Well you can`t do this alone" the door opened again.

"He`s not. Let`s go" Damon`s voice.

"You`re coming with me?"

"It`s Elena" She lifted an eyebrow at that. Interesting.

She couldn´t follow them. They will sense her. She drummed her fingers. If the girl wasn`t back today there was the risk of her being delivered. It wasn´t easy to contact an Original and if she was following the theory of Slater being the talker, it will be Elijah who answered. That was better than another one. She had her suspicious about Elijah but she never confirmed it.

She saw the brothers outside again and then leaved in a blue Camaro. That was it then. She would get her other business over with and then stalk the witch and the boy to know how this turn out.

She left the parking lot and approached the school again. Kids were everywhere and a few of them looked at her curiously. They didn´t know her but it wasn´t exactly a tiny school.

She spotted him after ten minutes of searching. He was sitting by himself near a tree looking pretty depressed.

"Matt Donovan?" she asked smiling. He looked up surprised. He gave her a small smile trying to be nice but she could tell he seemed confused.

"Err.. Do I know you?"he said looking apologetic.

"Oh no, I`m Sophie Keats, I just moved here actually. Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure, nice to meet you, so you just enrolled?" he asked and offered a seat next to him.

"God no, I`m 19, I`m done with High School" she said laughing. He looked confused again.

"What are you doing here then if you don`t mind me asking?" she smile at him again. Such a sweet guy.

"I came to talk to you actually" he blushed a bit at that. She licked her lips. She was getting hungry "I was told that you work at the grill?" he nodded his head at that " And that you`re the man to talk to if I want to get a job there" she said. She saw understanding in his eyes now.

"Well, I guess I could recommend you but the final saying goes by the owner" he said scratching his head. He seemed less haunted now that she distracted him from his thoughts.

"That will be so amazing" she said enthusiastically. No compelling necessary yet.

"How about you tell me a bit about yourself" he asked her.

"Ok, I live on my own. I`m an orphan"

"I`m sorry" he said.

"It`s ok, it was a long time ago. Well, I have money left to me. I moved here recently as I told you. I`m an artist, very hard working and would really like that job" she finished.

"So, no college?" he asked curiously.

"Not at the moment. Maybe in a few years" he nodded as if understanding. "So, how about that recommendation?"

"I`ll do it, you seem really nice" he said smiling back at her. There was a commotion and both turned their heads. She saw the Lockwood kid glaring at a blonde girl. Ah, the other vampire. He apparently had kicked a garbage can against some car. She turned back to Matt.

"What`s that all about? Do you know that guy?" she asked innocently.

He looked upset and confused for a while.

"Yeah, I don´t know. Why don´t we go to the Grill now so you´ll talk to the owner?" he looked ready to get away.

"That would we great" she smiled at him again.

* * *

Rose and Trevor. That explained Slater´s silence, she´ll give him a call tomorrow. She stayed hidden outside of Elena´s house as she explained her brother what she learned.

It was Elijah who came. Now that that was confirmed she fell a chill run down her spine, she didn´t know if she could go down that road again. Elena said that the Brother`s killed Elijah. She very much doubted that. She could only hope that Elena´s whereabouts stayed hidden for a while.

She heard the girl getting ready for bed and decided to call it a night. She was about to leave when she saw Damon Salvatore entered the house through Elena´s window. She hid again and waited.

"Cute pj`s" Damon`s voice.

"I`m tired Damon" came the response

"I brought you this" Sophie furrowed her brow not able to see what they were talking about.

"I thought that was gone" she heard Elena say "Thank you"

"Please give it back" she sounded scared now.

"I just got to say something" he said to her.

"What do you have to say with my necklace?" the girl asked defensively. Sophie touched her own lapis lazuli necklace. _Vervain necklace._

"Because what I`m about to say is probably the most selfish thing I`ve said in my life" She knew this wasn´t something Damon wanted anyone to listen. It was obvious what he would do after. She still stayed. This vampire could complicate things, every detail was important.

"Damon don´t go there"

"I`ve just have to say it once. You need to hear it" he said. Sophie closed her eyes.

"I love you Elena" she couldn´t stop the sigh that left her lips. She hoped he was too distracted to hear it.

"And is because I love you that I can´t be selfish with you" Sophie leaned against the wall "Why you can´t know this. I don´t deserve you. But my brother does"

_Vampires a__nd their stupid ability to love._ She cursed.

"God, I wished you wouldn´t have to forget this. But you do" she heard him say.

She stayed perfectly still as she saw him leave. She shook her head and left too.

* * *

**AN: Just to avoid any confusion, her name is Sophie _not_ Mina, she was just messing with Lucy in chapter 1. ****Also, this chapter doesn´t have bloody aspects to it but I wanted to show this part of her personality. How she stays in the dark, observes and gathers information on everything. **

**Thank you so much for your Alerts, so I know that there is interest and people are reading the story but I would really appreciate some feedback. So please review! **

**And a special thank you to _writestyle_ for that lovely review! It made me smile, hopefully I can keep up the same interest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. *pouting*. Sophie is mine!**

**Here`s another chapter. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW please (I know, subtle.)**

* * *

**Katerina**

Sophie was driving to the Grill to start her first day. She took her cell out and dialed a number.

She waited three rings until it was picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Slater" she replied.

"Sophie.." he seem to hesitate "How is it going?"

"You really thought I wouldn´t find out?" she said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"W..what do you mean?" she heard him stutter.

"It seems you have forgotten a deal we made. I specifically told you to keep an eye on Rosemarie and Trevor didn´t I?"

He didn´t answer.

"Imagine my surprise to see them around some business of mine"

"What?" he sounded truly surprise now "I talk to them a few weeks ago, but it was nothing that you would care" he said quickly.

"So, them asking you to contact Elijah wouldn´t interest me?" she said sarcastically.

"How did you.. I mean, that was recently. I was going to tell you. I swear" he sounded scared now.

"I believe you. If Rose contacts you again, you will let me know. Whatever reason, right?" she said to him.

She was met with silence. She sighed exasperated.

"You wouldn´t be doubting me now would you? I´m not with _them_ anymore Slater. I have no reason to hand them over"

"They just want to live free Sophie…" he said pleadingly.

"And I gave you my word that I wouldn´t harm them" she ended for him.

"Y..yeah, ok. I´ll call you"

"Good" she said "Oh and Slater?"

"Yes?"

"Don´t lie to me again" she hanged the phone as she arrived to the Grill.

* * *

Sophie saw Stefan Salvatore and the blonde, Caroline Forbes, entered the Grill and smirked. Time to play spy.

She headed to their table, curls bouncing with her excitement.

"Can I get your order?" she said smiling charmingly at them.

They both look up to her.

"A salad for me please" the girl quickly said "what do you want Stefan" she directed at him

"Just coffee please" he sounded exasperated.

"Coming right up"

She heard Caroline tell Stefan to eat something only to be refused again. She then proceeded to tell him all about her day and Sophie was seriously thinking this was a bust when she took the food back to them.

"Here you go, anything else?" she saw Caroline opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Stefan.

"No, that will be all" he said.

She went to the bar and started cleaning glasses while listening in

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don´t eat I get this killing innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way" Sophie smiled. The girl was amusing.

"Yeah, what else did you said to him?"

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum" she looked upset "Are you mad?"

"Yes, Caroline. As a matter of fact I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself at risk. If Damon finds out…" Damon again. Maybe it was time she introduce herself to him.

"But you´re not gonna tell him, are you?" Caroline sounded a bit scared at that.

"No, of course not. He would kill you" he lamely replied.

"Always looking out for me"

"Yeah, well, you don´t exactly make it very easy on me"

"Then why do you do it?" Caroline asked him "Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don´t know. I guess you remind me of someone"

Caroline lifted an eyebrow in question.

"My… my best friend, Lexi" _Ah.._

"I… you have a friend?" he laughed at the girl`s question.

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline" Sophie smiled again.

"No, I just… sorry. I just… Tell me about her" the blonde said

"I will. Some other time. I gotta go"

"Wait, no" the girl looked a bit desperate. Now, that was suspicious "What do we do about Tyler? I… I don´t want Damon to kill him cause there´s a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it" No need to worry. She won´t let him kill the wolf.

She continued to clean the glasses. She saw the Bennett witch coming and greet a boy sitting with his father. She listened in.

"…Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin" _Bond, James Bond. _ She thought mockingly "It´s nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett, would you like to join us?" This conversation was boring.

Another bartender approached Sophie at this point

"Sophie, could you wait for that table over there? You`ve been in the bar way too long" the girl said reproachfully. Sophie turned around and looked her in the eyes with her pupils dilating

"_You_ want to wait that table, You think I´m busy" she said to the girl. The girl nodded and left.

"You have any family from Salem?" Sophie heard the man asked. She dropped a glass but quickly grab it before it made contact with the floor.

"Actually I do" Bonnie answered to him.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" _who was this guy?_

"Oh, there´s my friend, It´s was nice to meet you Dr. Martin"

"I would see you at school" the younger guy said to Bonnie.

"Yeah" it looked like she wasn´t the only new face in town.

* * *

She kept an eye on the witch and the vampires as she went back to wait a few tables.

She was feeling a bit anxious. And hungry. But she´ll have to wait until the vampires were out of reach or they´ll smell the blood. She left the bar and went to a family that just sat down.

"No no no, Caroline. You have two seconds to come clean" she heard Stefan said. _Finally_. The girl was good at playing ditz but this was too much.

"What do you mean?"

"I would believe the innocent act a bit better if I didn´t know how good you are at providing a distraction on demand" Katherine was definitely underestimating these guys.

"Where´s Elena?"_ oh Damn! Again?_

Caroline sigh heavily "I can´t tell you" Maybe this was simply an avoiding the boyfriend thing.

"You can´t tell me? Are you kidding me?"he said incredulously

"I´m sorry but I… I can´t tell you"

"Caroline, Elena was kidnapped. She could have been killed. And you seriously not gonna tell me where she is? "

"She´s not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger"

"Put herself in danger? Where? What are you…" he cut himself "She´s with Damon isn't she?"

"Ewww, no!" came the immediate reply. Sophie laughed at that. The people from the table she was waiting looked at her funnily. It was just so sudden.

"Then where… where is she? Listen, if you´re my friend, like you have been pretending to be all day then you´ll tell me where she is"

"Stefan. I am your friend. But I´m also Elena´s friend and I´m sorry but I´m not gonna tell you where she is" Loyal friend.

Stefan left the table after that. Caroline sat there upset and she approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah thanks" Caroline smiled a bit

"Did you fight with your boyfriend? He looked pretty upset" she said while pointing at her back.

"He´s not my boyfriend. Just a friend, I hope…" she ended lamely.

"He´ll get over it. Can I get you something more? Ice cream maybe?" she asked mischievously.

"That will be great, thank you" Caroline smiled bigger now.

"I´m Sophie by the way" she said and gave her hand to shake

"Caroline, nice to meet you" as she took it.

"You too, I´ll be back with that Ice cream"

* * *

Caroline had just left. Sophie had mentioned she was new in town and didn´t know many people and that Matt Donovan had gotten her the job. She asked Caroline if she knew him to which the blonde smile sadly again and said that yes, she knew him.

She saw Bonnie Bennett and the boy, Luka Martin, talking. He was a warlock. She felt the power from him, more tamed than Bonnie´s.

Her cell phone ring and she took it out. _SLATER_ it said on the screen. She left the building to take the call.

"Hello"

"Sophie, was that you? I told you I would call you, you didn´t need to do that. I get it now" he said in a rush. He sounded freaked and out of breath.

"Wait. Slow down. What are you talking about?" she said to him.

"Oh God, I was hoping it was you"

"Slater! Focus!" she was getting annoy once more by him.

"Rose came, with Damon Salvatore of all people asking for information. And Trevor is dead, you didn´t tell me that. Did you know?"

"What kind of information?" she cut him quickly.

"Hmm.. about the Sun and the Moon curse.. and Elijah, how I contacted him"

"You didn´t tell them about me, did you?" she said coldly.

"No, of course not" he said immediately.

"What happened then? What were you babbling about?"

"Well, Damon wanted to know if there was a way to stop the curse from being broken" he said fast again

"And what did you say?"

"I didn´t. We were attacked, the windows exploded and the sun light almost fry me"

"You really are starting to piss me off Slater"

"Why? I mean, I get it, this is about the Originals right? But you said you weren´t with them anymore"

"Shut up already, I´ll be coming to see you soon. Don´t talk to anyone else" she hanged up.

* * *

Katherine could sense she wasn´t alone anymore. She put her family book down and hid in the shadows. Her visitor wasn´t human. She waited until the person revealed themselves but they appear to be doing the same for her.

"I know you´re there. Stefan? Or maybe Damon?" she said "Come out, come out where ever you are" she sing song.

The figure finally came forward.

"Katerina" Sophie smiled playfully "You´re looking awfully pretty"

Katherine was first surprised but that quickly change to anger.

"What are you doing here Sofia, I thought we agree that you would wait until I call you" she said angrily. Sophie gave her a look full of annoyance.

"No. _You_ agree to that. Oh and please enlighten me, this call you were going to make? Was that telepathically? Because I don´t see you getting nowhere near a post office"

"Charming" Katherine said while glaring at her.

"I´ve been here for a while now Kat, you where very close to dying not so long ago. You let those brothers have the upper hand"

Katherine looked deeply offended at that.

"It was just a minor set back. I know what to do to get out. I just have to be patient"

"I could make that happen sooner…" Sophie said to her.

"How?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"I happen to have a witch, It`s pretty ironic really. She`s the reason you`re in there" she motioned to the tomb.

"Lucy? You have Lucy? Why didn´t you kill that traitorous bitch?" she asked her angrily

"You already did things you way Kat. Now, it`s my turn" she said while looking a her nails "So, should I call the witch?"

"No, I don´t want you involved. They will know someone help me" the response came quick

She nodded at Katherine "Well, lucky for you, I´m here now, so, while you play Dungeon & Dragons down here, I´ll be making sure everything goes according to plan" Sophie said.

"I have to go, I`ll pass by the blood bank and bring you some next time. We have to talk, there`s a lot you didn´t tell me" she said pointedly.

"I can`t drink, they will be back and they´ll know" Katherine said again ignoring the reproach.

"Fine! If you want to starved…" she said angrily.

"What is your problem now?" Katherine asked her.

"Nothing! I just.. I wish you would stop"

"Stop what?" Katherine asked calmer.

"Trying to keep me hidden" Sophie said and looked at her.

"You know is for your own protection"

"This involves me too Katerina. I´ve waited too long and you know how capable I am at hiding my identity"

"I know. It won´t be much longer. I promise"

* * *

_1492 – Bulgaria_

_Katherine run into the room and gasped. Her father´s body was pierced with a sword against the wall. Her mother was lying in the bed cover in blood. She ran to her horrified._

"_No, no mamma!" she was sobbing. She saw her little sister was dead in the floor. She cried harder._

"_NO. no!" she kept saying. She buried her head in her mother`s chest sobbing._

_She heard a sigh. She got up scared. Were they still here?_

_She heard it again. She looked at the little girl. Was she…?_

_Her fingers move._

"_Sofi!" she screamed. She ran to her and bit her wrist viciously in her hurry._

_She made her drink. She was still crying. This time in more relieve than sorrow._

_She stopped when the girl opened her eyes and screamed._

"_Katerina!" she flung herself at her. "__Chudovishta Katerina! Mamma!" (Monsters Katerina! Momma!)_

"_Shhh" she hugged the girl more closely"__vsichko shte bŭde dobre sega__" they kept rocking together. (Everything is going to be ok)_

"_Az shte vi predpazi Sofiya__" she kissed the girls forehead and lift her in her arms.(I´ll protect you Sofia)_

* * *

**AN: I KNOW! If you didn´t see this coming.. well, you`re blind. I know that some of you would hate that I made Sophie her sister but this was the whole idea for the story so I wasn´t going to change it. It`s been done before, but very different. **

**Anyway, again.. not much excitement. I blame the episodes. BUT! We learn more of Sophie and I already know were this is going so updates will be every week (cross your fingers) Oh, sorry about the poor bulgarian, I don´t speak it (Only English and Spanish and a bit of French) but I tried.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belons to L.J. Smith and the CW. (Shame..) I only own Sophie!**

**Here`s another chapter! waiting patiently until the show is back to us in April!**

* * *

**The sacrifice**

Sophie was sitting at the bar of the Grill that night doing inventory. Matt was there too sweeping the floors. They were the only ones left. He looked weirdly at her.

"I can smell smoke coming out of your ears Matt" she said without looking up "What`s on your mind?" she said and look up to him. He still looked tired, with bags under his eyes and a somber expression but that changed a bit to curious when she talk to him

"It`s strange you know" Matt said to her "I mean, no offense but you`re really new Sophie and the boss seems to be really taken with you. You have your own hours, you`re here helping with the inventory… I just don´t get it. How does he trusts you like that?" he said intrigued

She paused for a bit and stared at him "Well, most of his workers are students like you, college or high school. I do have experienced with Restaurants and bars you know and it`s not like I`m manager" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but he lets you pick your own hours. He never let`s anyone do that" he said suspiciously

She smiled mischievously "I`m good at convincing people"

He looked horrified at that "Sophie! You`re not… y..you know?" he stuttered

She laughed "God no! I like my men younger you know" she smiled at him seductively

"Ermm.." he was blushing "Ok" he said and quickly went back to sweeping.

She got up and walked to him. He stopped to look at her nervously.

"Matt?" she said while running her nails trough his arms "Am I making you nervous?" she whispered

"Yeah" he answered truthfully "…Sophie, you know, you`re gorgeous but I can`t do this, I have a lot on my mind and I`m kinda into this girl and I.." he stopped talking when he saw her laughing quietly.

"You`re cute Matt" she said "And in another time I would have you" she said wickedly "But, I truly like you" she said calmly

"You`re my friend" she said playing with his shirt and looking down

"Thanks" he said confused "I like you too, even though you`re kinda scary" he said nervously

She back off and gave an innocent smile

"I`m sorry, I`m a bit of a flirt, but I`m just playing" she said apologetically while sitting down on one of the tables.

He nodded at her "Its ok" she was staring at him "What?" he asked her

"How come you`re so gloomy? Were you always like this or am I just that special?" she said surprising him. His eyes were wide open.

"I`ve been having a difficult time" he said shortly

"You can talk to me you know" he didn´t responded "You have to talk to someone Mattie" he look up at the nickname. She saw him swallowed and his eyes were a bit watered. "Mattie?"

He dropped the broom and sat next to her

"Everything is falling apart in my life" he said

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a small voice.

"I live on my own, my mom is pretty much out of the picture and my sister die a couple a months ago" she grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I was doing good you know" he looked at her to see if she believed him "And now, I lost the girl I love and my best friend too after what…" he cut himself before saying more.

"After what?" she asked and she saw him hesitate.

"We were at this party last week, we got pretty drunk and I just, I don´t know, I kept trying to pick a fight with him. Why would I do that?" he asked to no one "He has to hate me now. I got knock out but there was an accident and this girl die. She was a friend and she died"

"That`s not your fault Matt. There was nothing you could do"

"I know, but it`s too much you know?" he asked her

"Would you rather it would all go away? To forget the pain I mean?" she asked the question with double meaning

He thought about it and slowly shook his head

"No" he said sounding broken "I just want to get over it"

"If you feel this way you should talk to your friend and maybe talk to this girl too. She sure is lucky" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"What doesn´t break us makes us stronger right?" he asked with a sad smile

She got up and put her hands on his shoulders "I like you Mattie" her vampiric face showed "This won´t hurt much" she said and bit him.

* * *

Sophie was driving to Richmond the next morning to see Slater lost in her memories.

_They were staying in a cottage in Bulgaria still. Katherine had compelled a couple to give them hospice. They were convinced that the girls were their daughters and they play the part for a while. They were safe for now. They have been hiding for two years now. Katherine was convinced that they wouldn`t look for her in her own country. It also helped that they were looking for one girl, not two._

"_Katerina? Shte mi promeni li?" __(__Katerina? Will you change me too?) Sophie asked her one night. She was 15 now. She had grown to care for the woman that played her mother but she wouldn`t leave her sister. And she was scared that she would leave her with them._

"_You must practice your English Sofi" Katherine responded ignoring the question_

"_Katerina?" she asked again. Katherine looked at her annoyed._

"_Why do you ask this Sofi?" she said cleaning her mouth with a cotton handkerchief. She had just drank from the woman`s wrist. She looked at the woman`s eyes with her pupils dilating._

"_It`s time to dine now" the woman smiled and went to cook. Sophie looked at her reproachfully._

"_She appears with no soul now. I do not like it Katerina, must you do this?" she was looking at the bloody handkerchief with distaste. _

"_This is our save haven Sofi. I must, we will not be here forever" Katherine said as she went to sit by her sister`s side._

"_You will not leave me with them?" Sophie asked softly._

"_You wish to stay?" Katherine looked surprised at her question._

"_I will not lie to you sister. I enjoy this life. It is the most comfort we have found as of yet" she said without looking at Katherine. _

"_Then perhaps it is best I leave you to them. They will care for you. I will see to it" Katherine responded swallowing hard. _

"_No! I will give away any comfort for you, you do not know this?" Sophie grabbed her sister`s hand with tears in her eyes._

_Katherine smiled a bit and nodded her head at her._

"_Will you change me?" she asked in a quivering voice. _

"_We will speak of this when you are older"_

She parked her car and headed to Slater`s apartment.

She didn`t knock. She wanted to surprise him so she headed to a window.

She got in trough a small bathroom window. She was cursing in her head. He didn´t appear to be home so she would wait until he came.

She went to the living room and stopped dead on her tracks.

She looked incredulous at Slater`s body on the ground. She let out a surprised giggle.

"Now, who bit me to it?" she asked to herself. She was standing next to the body with her hands on her hips.

She got serious again. She couldn´t sense anyone on the house. She sighed and checked the body. She found his cell and went trough his last calls.

"There really is no one to blame but yourself you know" she said to the body "Now, you wouldn´t had left anything on me around would you?" she glared at the body just knowing he did.

She looked around and spotted the computer.

She sat and started to check his files. There were a few emails of her in the past in one folder. There was another one dedicated to her entirely. She opened it and read it

_**Sophie Keats**__**- Status: Alive**_

_**Originally known as Sofia Levski. Bulgaria. Turned around 1500`s. **_

_**Sired by: Unknown**_

_**Serve the Originals for a century and a half approximately (1550-1700`s). **_

_**She left them. Reason unknown. Doesn´t appear to keep contact to any of the Old family. **_

_**Seen last:**_

_**England, Gloucester. 1880`s**_

_**France, Paris. 1922 **_

_**Peru, Cuzco. 1941**_

_**USA, Massachusetts. 1950`s**_

_**USA, New Orleans. 1962**_

_**USA, Virginia.1987 by myself. **_

_**First meeting.**_

_**Exchange of information. Interest in Rose and Trevor.**_

_**Recent activity:**_

_**USA, Virginia. **_

_**Possibly interested in the Sun and the Moon Curse? **_

_**Was close to Elijah?**_

How did he find out about some of her travels was unknown to her. There wasn´t much more but enough to piss her off. She wiped the hard drive and got up.

She sneered to the body "You should be happy you`re dead already. I would have been less merciful"

With one final glance she left.

* * *

Sophie went straight to the tomb to talk to Katherine very pissed still.

She didn`t like not knowing, she was always well informed. She made sure of it.

"Katherine!" she called. She saw her coming towards her looking impatient.

"You have to leave Sophie" she said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" she said exasperated "I`m not leaving"

"Not from town! I mean now. The brothers came to visit this morning. They want the moonstone. I said that I will give it to them if their witch got me out of here. They will be back, I`m sure"

"Yes and they will try to kill you. Give the moonstone to me Katherine!" she said but Katherine was already shaking her head.

"No, they will know someone is helping me" she said without looking at her.

"It doesn`t matter anymore! Let them know!" she said frustrated

"Not yet Sophie. When I`m out and only then!" Katherine yelled at her.

"I could have got you out sooner" she sneered at her "Now, give the moonstone to me" she said holding out her hand.

"I gave you my reasons already Sophie. Why do you keep asking?" Katherine kept the moonstone close to her as she asked her this.

Sophie sighed "I went to see a contact of mine today. He was dead, and his last visit was non other than Damon Salvatore"

"Do you know what he wanted?" Katherine seem interested now.

"Information. About the curse and, of course, the moonstone. Which is why they probably came to see you" she said to Katherine gritting her teeth.

"Look at you little sis, putting everything together" Katherine smiled proudly at her "Do you think Damon kill your contact?"

"That, I can`t be sure. It`s a possibility, but it doesn`t make sense unless he attack him, which I doubt" she said annoy by not knowing something "It doesn´t matter, I was going to kill him myself but what matters is the moonstone" she said waving a hand to dismissed the topic.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her but suddenly glare at Sophie

"How long exactly have you been here?" she asked suspiciously.

"A little after your wolf came. I was keeping tabs on him" Sophie replied dismissively "Who kill him by the way?"

"Damon" Katherine bit out

She whistled "All that trouble you went with the wolf just puff" she said imitating an explosion

"I know" Katherine said irritated "You couldn´t have let me know you were here?"

"You know I´m a bit of a voyeur" Sophie said now with a smirk "I wanted to see how well they play"

"You mean me too" Katherine huffed "So you saw them locking me up here" she stated irritated.

"I thought you said you didn`t want me to reveal myself? And I asked you if you wanted me to get you out, remember?" she pointed out to her.

Katherine pursed her lips.

"What have you been doing now?" Katherine asked instead of replying.

"Playing human" she rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Hmm" Katherine approved "Sounds fun" she said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Hardly" she scoffed "But it`s prove to be good to be informed. I´m working at the Grill thanks to my new friend Matt Donovan" she smiled at the name

"He´s alive?" Katherine asked surprised

"Oh, you mean, the Lockwood kid didn´t kill him?" she laughed at Katherine´s face "Sister, have you been underestimating me again? I know you compelled the boy but no worries, the girl was killed. The curse was triggered"

Katherine pouted at the jib.

"What else?" she asked Sophie impatiently.

"Well, Rose and Trevor appeared. They kidnap Elena and were going to delivered her to Elijah" she said seriously again

Katherine looked surprised by this "I knew of Rose and Trevor, not of Elijah. Do you know if he came?"

"Yes. He saw the doppelganger. He was incapacitated so they escape but he knows of her existence now" she said in a no nonsense tone.

Katherine gulped and looked scared at her "You have to go, I know I promise you Sophie but if you go now, no one will know. You have already done your duty as a sister in more ways that I can think of"

"Katerina…" she said and she knew she sounded upset "You know where I stand"

"I´m afraid they will not only kill you! You have deceived them successfully for centuries now" Katherine was tearing up now "Please don´t ask me to watch you in pain"

"We go together. Don`t ask me this again" Sophie said tiredly

Katherine closed her eyes and gave a big sigh. She nodded in acceptance.

"Katherine" Sophie called so she would look at her "Klaus will come eventually, we knew this already; the same for Elijah or any other. If I have to play my old part again I will do it" she said to her "You know this"

"I´m afraid I do" they stay silent until they heard footsteps not so far. They exchange a look and spoke in signs. They had developed this system in the past to avoid being heard.

_Go! They can´t see you._ Katherine signed to her

_I´ll stay close. They will surely attack you. _Sophie responded to her

_I´m stronger. I´ll see you tonight if I´m out._

Sophie nodded her head and speed out. Once outside she saw Jeremy Gilbert going in. She looked for someone else, confused. There were none. She left after that.

* * *

**AN: First, I will like to thank all of you that put this story in their favourites and on alert! really, it`s great to know that you`re reading it. Still, I would like you guys to Review!**

**I`m thinking a pairing between Sophie and Damon but I guess it could change, I like Elijah too. What do you think? I know that I`ll finally introduce them in the next chapter...**

**Oh! I`ve been reading back and don`t be surprised if I edit past chapters, not much, just small details. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As you know, The vampires diaries doesn`t belong to me but to LJ Smith and The CW! Only Sophie does! **

**ThankU for all the reviews as well as story/author alerts and favs! It really makes me want to write more so Review please!**

* * *

**By the Light of the Moon**

It was in the early hours of the morning when she went back to the tomb. Katherine was supposed to meet her if she was out. She never came. Sophie went down to the tomb and hid in the shadows. She could feel their presence before the voices reach her ears. Katherine and Stefan`s. She cursed mentally.

"Damon?" she heard Stefan asked. "Who`s there?" he asked suspiciously

"Stefan, there`s no one; would you give it a rest. Damon won`t be coming back, he`s got everything he needs now. The moonstone and the girl" came Katherine`s annoying reply.

Sophie knew her sister. Katherine could sense a presence too and tip her off knowing it was most likely her.

So Damon had the moonstone now. Sophie knew something was going to go wrong. She should have insisted more.

She was pissed with Katherine for this. She was always so stubborn. She left quickly.

* * *

She went to the Grill early that morning. It was a weekend so it would be a busy day.

She met with Matt in the staff room.

He smiled at her. He looked healthier now than the last few days "Sophie! I didn`t see you yesterday" he said to her while changing shirts.

"It was my day off, didn`t I tell you?" she smiled at him while putting the Blue shirt they use as a uniform on top of her white tank top.

"Oh" he furrowed his brow in thought "I guess…" he looked confused. She should have added that to the compulsion she thought to herself.

She smiled at him "You looked good Mattie" she said whispering in case another coworker heard.

He shrugged dismissively "Thanks about the other night. I really needed someone to talk to" he said looking shy.

"Anytime" she said to him while grabbing her apron "Did everything work out?" she asked as she put her long hair in a ponytail.

"I guess.. I mean, Tyler is cool with me" he said and shrugged again

"Ok, hurry. Busy day today" she said and pushed him a bit

* * *

"Hey Caroline! What can I get for you today?" Sophie asked the bubbly blonde with a pen place on top of her notepad.

"Hi Sophie! Actually, I`m waiting for a friend to come in…" she said looking awkward at her.

"Is that your hot friend from the other day" she smiled mischievously at Caroline referring to Stefan.

"Stefan? No, it`s another friend actually" Caroline said while playing with a napkin "But Stefan has a girlfriend you know" she said while looking at Sophie in question

"Oh" Sophie furrowed her brow "Too bad" she sighed dramatically "Ok! Let me know if you need anything" she said and turned to leave

"Wait!" Caroline semi screeched and turned to look around before looking back at Sophie

"Yeees?" she asked lengthening the word.

"Does that mean you don`t have a boyfriend?" Caroline asked her talking fast.

"Why? You want to set me up or something?" Sophie said while lifting an eyebrow

"I saw you and Matt… are you two, like together?" Caroline bluntly asked her.

Sophie looked surprised at her and then smirked at her.

"So you`re the ex he told me about?" she said not answering.

Caroline was biting her lower lip nervously "He told you about me?" she asked shyly

"Sweetie, he`s just a friend" Sophie smiled at her "Besides, I think he still thinks about his ex" she winked at her and left her.

She saw the looks the Lockwood kid gave to Caroline when he came in and how they left together.

* * *

Sophie had just heard some gossip about Mason Lockwood and some mystery woman . She bit her lip in thought and quickly grabbed Matt`s elbow as he walked by her side.

"Matt?" Sophie called him. He turned around to looked at her "I`ll take the rest of my shift from the bar ok?" she said already going to relieved the barman.

"Yeah, ok" Matt said confused to her retrieving back. He shook his head in mock exasperation and grabbed some dirty dishes.

She was at the bar serving drinks when she saw Damon next to Alaric talking about the same thing that was on her mind.

"Mason`s mystery woman" Damon said to Alaric excited.

Sophie turned discreetly to see who they were talking about. She cocked her head to the side in thought. She had recognized the beautiful woman as one of the werewolves Mason used to hang with when she kept eyes on him.

"Where is Mason by the way?" Alaric asked Damon

"Decomposing in his truck" Damon responded in glee while Alaric shook his head in exasperation. Her lips twitch at his answer.

The woman thanked Matt and sat at the bar. Sophie pretended to be busy to avoid her for a bit. She was hesitant to have her cover blown.

"So, you think she`s a werewolf?" Alaric and Damon were still discussing this.

"Well I hope not being that it`s a full moon and all Ric" Damon said sarcastically "But we should definitely find out" he continued and showed him something she couldn`t see from were she was.

"And what is that?" Alaric had asked him.

"Wolfsbane" Damon answered feeling pretty good about himself.

Sophie groaned hearing this. She finally decided to face the music and went to the wolf`s side with a big smile directed at her while inside she was cursing.

"What can I get you?" she asked her. The wolf turned and stared at her. She stared back.

"What do you recommend?" she asked her finally. Sophie notice a bit of an accent in her voice but couldn`t place it.

She smiled at her and prepared a drink right in front of her. "Try this" she said sliding the glass to her. The woman grabbed the glass and took it to her mouth.

"Mmm, good. What`s in it?" She said licking her lips.

"Cranberry and Gray Goose" she said and retreated to another customer.

Sophie saw the boys about to make their move.

_This was about to get interesting. _She thought.

She could stopped Salvatore from embarrassing himself but the wolf hadn`t exposed her earlier so she mentally shrugged.

"Well, hello" Alaric drunkenly said "Can I get a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" he said this to Sophie and she retreated to prepare their drinks.

"Oh no, one is my limit" Sophie heard the woman said while she grabbed the glasses.

"Oh come on, it`s not like I`m a freak" Sophie rolled her eyes at his response"Just being friendly with someone who`s new in town" he continued.

"Ok, if you insist" The blonde smiled at him "How do you know I`m new?" she asked him after that

"Because I`ve never seen you here before and I`m here every night" Alaric replied with a creepy smile.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon came in barely looking at her. He was too focused on the wolf.

"I`m not bothering anybody" Alaric said with a drunken sway. It`s was a little funny to watch if they weren`t making a fool out of themselves.

"Perfect. Well, do it elsewhere" Damon said and motion Alaric to leave.

Sophie brought the drinks to them and then pretended to focus on something else.

"Don`t worry. He`s harmless" Damon said to the wolf "You know, he`s sort of the town`s drunk. When we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and sent him back wherever he came from" Damon distracted her while Alaric pored the Wolfsbane in her drink.

"Please don`t talk about me like I`m not here" Alaric said while giving her the drink as she looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked him.

Alaric toasted to Jules and she grabbed hers and said "Thank you for the drink" he left the bar and she put the drink back down.

Damon looked exasperated at this and Sophie smirked.

* * *

"There`s a B&B down the road" Damon was saying "And there`s a motel at I-9 but if you ask me I think it`s a mistake" it was dark already by now.

"No flowers it`s fine" Jules said to him "I`m just here for the night. Long story, looking for my friend" she explained to him.

"Oh. Who?" he innocently ask.

_Innocent my ass._ Sophie thought.

"Mason Lockwood" Jules said to him.

"I know Mason" He said giving her a charming smile.

"You do?" Jules ask him surprised.

"Yeah. He`s a great guy" Damon was acting way too over the top.

"He`s missing" Jules said seriously.

"What do you mean? Like… missing, missing?" he pretended to be serious then

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked him without answering him. Sophie sighed. This game was getting old quickly.

"Friends of friends" he said. He pointed to her drink at Jules

She kept playing with it without drinking it. Damon looked impatiently at Alaric.

Sophie almost felt like snapping at him to back off. She knew she was edgy. She looked at her watch, almost eight now.

"You know, listen. I`m really tied with the sheriff. If there`s anything I can do to help locating Mason, I will" Damon said to Jules looking sympathetic "he`s a great guy and right after he`s brother`s funeral he stack around and help his nephew" he told her.

"Tyler?" Jules asked. Sophie turned to look at her. There was a little tone of interest there. Did Jules knew already about Tyler?

"Yep. Mason was with him all the time. Help him trough all that grief" Damon was saying "hey, you haven't touch your drink" he pointed out smiling and raised his glass

She picked hers and hesitated "You know I`m not much of a drinker" she explained

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink" Damon insisted. Sophie pretended to clean the bar with a towel a little away from them.

"It`ll help me sleep" Jules finally said giving in and raised her glass.

"To sleep" Damon couldn`t help but glance at this. She briefly crossed looks with Damon before looking away.

Jules took the glass close to her and sniffed it. She put the glass down forcefully.

"You fool" Jules said to him "Think you`re clever don`t you?" she said bitingly.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon loose his nice persona before she could blink.

"He`s my friend" Jules answered him. Sophie stood in her place but avoided to looked their way.

"Well, I`m sorry to inform you that you probably won`t find him" Damon said menacingly

"And why not?" Jules asked challenging him to answer.

"You should leave town" he instead said to her.

"You`re threatening me?" Jules looked at him incredulously. He gave a mocking affirmative"On a full moon" she couldn`t believe it "How stupid are you?"

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric interrupted them.

"I think we`re done, Ric" Damon said to him. Sophie was almost ripping the towel in her hands. "You think I`m afraid of you?" He asked Jules

"No, I don`t" Jules said while getting up "That`s your vampire arrogance. You should be" he was smiling at her "I sniff you out the moment you enter this bar along with your pathetic Wolfsbane" she looked at Alaric "and the vampire girl" she said while turning her head to glare at Sophie.

Damon looked at her well for the first time surprised before looking back at Jules.

Cover blown. Sophie sighed and gave up all pretences of not listening in while Alaric was looking from her to Jules with wide eyes not able to decide where his attention should be.

"See, I`ve been at this a long time and in any other night of the month the situation will be reverse, but tonight? It`s not the night to pick a fight with me. You`ve been marked" Jules said to Damon and left.

Damon looked at Ric and then back at Sophie. She came to his side and grabbed their glasses not looking at him

"You should go. Now" she said to him. He looked like he coludn`t believe she just dismissed him.

"Who the hell are _you_?" he said piss off already.

"I think you screw up enough for one night. Come to me in the morning and we`ll talk. _If_ you`re still alive" she pointed out and turned around.

He left the Grill followed by Alaric as they kept throwing glances at her.

* * *

To hell with it. Her cover was blown already. She needed to check if Katherine was okay. Vampires couldn`t get out but that didn`t meant a wolf could not get in. it was very late or very early when she went back to the tomb.

She heard soft crying. She hurried to get there.

"Katherine!" she called as she got to the entrance.

She stopped as she spotted her sister cuddled in the floor. She check her head to toes with her eyes but she didn`t spot anything

Katherine raised her head to look at her "I`m okay. Just tired" she said getting herself together

"No wolf?" Sophie asked and looked around.

"What on earth are you talking about Sophie?" was Katherine`s response.

"It`s full moon, I thought.." she shook her head "Why were you upset them?"she looked inside "Where`s Stefan?" she asked suspiciously.

"He`s out" Katherine explained. Sophie gaped at her "He came. Elijah" Sophie took a nervous breath.

"How?" Was the only thing she asked.

"He made a deal with Elena and broke the spell that keep us inside" Katherine said. She hesitated before saying the next "He compelled me to stay inside Sophie" she explained watching her sister carefully.

Sophie was racking her brain with information overload but one important detail stood out.

"So I can go in?" she asked whispering.

Katherine looked at her eyes and nodded her head while giving a small smile.

She stood there for a minute before giving the first step.

In seconds she found herself hugging Katherine. Next they were both sitting against the tomb wall just holding hands.

Katherine play with her hair as Sophie kept her head on Katherine`s shoulder.

"I`ve miss you so" Sophie murmured.

"I know" Katherine said.

She separated herself from Katherine and cleaned a few tears with her palm.

"We have much to talk now. Elijah, he compelled you to stay? Tell me his exact words" she was all business after that.

"He said:_ You should not exit until I say so_" Katherine too knew it was time to plan "He said that when Klaus comes, he would want to know exactly were I was" she said to her little sister examining her face.

"There is no way around it" Sophie said thinking out loud "He had the spell broken. He has witches too" her mind went to the suspiciously new warlocks in town.

"You said he made a deal with Elena?" she said and looked back at Katherine "Did he say what kind of deal?"

Katherine shook her head no.

"Why would he do that?" Sophie said again to herself while Katherine sat defeated "There`s more to this…" she bit her lip.

"You know the only way for me to leave…" Katherine interrupted her thoughts. Sophie looked at her sharply. She looked horrified at first then nodded her head once.

"I know. It`s the only way" she said finally.

"I`m sorry Sophie" Katherine said to her and squeezed her hand.

"I guess I was right" Sophie smiled without humor "Time to play my part" she said and got up from the floor.

"No!" Katherine screamed horrified and jump to grabbed her "I didn´t mean that, I already have a plan in mind" she quickly said to her.

Sophie only shook her head at her not listening

"Sofia I don´t want you anywhere near him" Katherine said tightening her hold on Sophie "You don´t know where to find him" she said grasping to that idea knowing she couldn`t stop her from the tomb.

"I know what to do, Katherine" Sophie looked annoyed at her while tugging her arm away.

"It won´t be necessary. I sent a message to Isobel. She will take care of it" Katherine said still holding her.

Sophie gently pried Katherine`s fingers away as she replied

"Good. But something still doesn`t add up here. I have to get close to him" she said calmly and looked at Katherine`s eyes

"Do you trust me?" Sophie asked her.

"S zhivota si" Katherine replied and hugged her. _(with my life)_

* * *

**AN: Sorry if you find some mistakes, I`m really lazy to look... let me know what you think! I love REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, as in every chapter. The Vampire Diaries doesn`t belong to me but to LJ Smith and the CW, only Sophie does.**

**Yay! Another chapter, I think I`m being pretty good with updating this story... I think I deserved more reviews guys! That said, I really aprecciate those of you who Review every chapter. As much as i love this story, it`s because I know that you like it that I keep going!**

* * *

**The Descent**

She received a text from Matt telling her he would stay at the school all day making preparations for a barbecue.

It was early afternoon at the Grill and she spotted Alaric eyeing carefully at her.

She went to his table and lifted an eyebrow at him

"Can I take your order?" she said with a wicked smile

"A coffee will be nice" he said hesitating "And maybe some answers…"

"And why would I talk to the puppet when the puppeteer is so much more interesting?" she smirked and when to get his order.

Sophie saw the wolf coming in and was immediately on edge. She gave Alaric his coffee as both exchanged a look before looking back at the wolf. She left him not before winking at him.

"Sheriff Forbes? Hi. I`m Mason Lockwood`s friend from Florida" she heard Jules say to the Sheriff

"Jules. Right?" Jules nodded at the sheriff. Sophie sat at the bar with her elbow on the table and her hand on her cheek. She was staring at the wolf and made no effort to appear otherwise.

"Is there any news?" Jules asked. Stupid question, as if she didn`t know.

"No one`s heard from him. I`ve open an investigation. As soon as I heard anything I`ll let you know" the sheriff left and Jules sat while glaring at Sophie. Sophie pouted at her.

"Hey, Damon. Yeah, wolf is at the Grill" Alaric left the message while Stefan came to him.

"Ah is that the…" he made a growling sound with a claw to accompany it.

"Yeah, yeah. I just let Damon a message" he said "that waitress is the vampire, the brunette with the curls" he said discreetly pointing at Sophie. She smiled at them both and waved with her fingers as they looked her way.

"So, you`re doing his dirty work for him now" Stefan said back to him referring to Jules. Alaric smiled mockingly at him

"Well, she could have a cure for Rose. I couldn`t find anything in Isobel`s research except that is fatal" Sophie was listening in their conversation. It`s not like they try to hide anything.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?"

"Even if I did, she isn´t going to help" Alaric pointed out to him.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus" Sophie smiled proudly as she heard this. So that was what Katherine meant. No one could manipulate people like her sister.

"So, this isn´t about Rose. It`s about Elena" Alaric said with a knowing look.

Stefan nodded his head at him. Alaric sighed heavily.

"I have an old number. Probably out of service"

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan subtly insisted.

"You know you can`t trust Isobel. Even when it comes to Elena" He wanted to make sure he understood that.

"I know. I know that"

"All right, I`ll see if I can find the number" he said while grabbing his stuff "If I do, I`ll text it to you" he said and got up.

Sophie could feel Stefan Salvatore`s eyes on the back of her head.

"And what can I do for you?" Sophie said standing next to him

"A moment of your time?" he said

"Aren`t I popular today?" she smiled at him

"We`ve met before but I don`t think I caught your name" he said while intertwining his fingers.

"I didn´t give it to you" she said with a hand on her hip and a sly smile.

"I`m Stefan Salvatore" he said and looked at her in question

"Sophie Keats" she said and shook hands with him "You`re a charmer" she said to him

He gave a small smile "I`ve heard you`re new in town"

"I am" she shrugged a shoulder.

"Any particular reason you choose Mystic Falls?" he asked in his best non threatening voice.

"Actually, there is" she said and walked away.

* * *

She had taken a coffee to Stefan and avoided any new attempts to get her to talk to him

She saw Stefan getting up in a hurry and quickly spotted why when he intercept Damon coming in looking furious.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked his brother.

"I`m waiting for you. Listen, there`s a lot of people in here" He warned his impulsive brother

"Damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen trough her back" Damon said sarcastically

"Hey, listen. I know you`re upset about Rose"

"Why does everyone think I`m upset about Rose? I`m fine. I don`t know if you know this but sometimes vampires die" he said "I`m gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up"

Damon walked up to Jules table and sat in front of her.

"Well, if it isn`t the one I meant to kill" Jules said to him "I have to get that right next time"

"You won`t live to see another full moon" he said menacingly "Unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite" he looked at her "And then I won`t kill you" he said more calm.

"Promise?" Jules said.

He nodded his head at her "Yes"

Jules grabbed her purse and left money on the table.

"Bite me" she said to him and stood up. Sophie rolled her eyes.

Damon grabbed Jules arm forcefully and turn her around while Sophie glared at them both. They were beginning to draw some looks.

"I`m not afraid of you" Jules sing song at him.

"Then you`re very, very stupid" he said in a low voice.

"How`s your friend? Rose? Is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there`s a cure, tell me" he said "Or start watching your back"

"Did I mention the dementia?" she cut him off "It`ll eat away at her brain. Soon she`ll be rabid" she paused "You want a cure? I`ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake and drive it trough her heart" she said walking away.

Damon was fuming. Sophie got up and caught the eye of a fellow waitress.

"I have to go, emergency" she explained to the girl apologetically before walking up to Damon. He turned around to look at her with cold eyes

"I think it`s time you and I talk" she said and went to the door knowing he would follow her.

Once they reach the back of the building Damon grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall.

"Predictable" she mocked him.

"Why are you here? Nobody comes to Mystic Falls without an agenda so tell me why or I`ll kill you now" he said still grabbing her arms

She giggled "So rude! You didn`t even ask my name" she smiled teasingly. He squeezed her arm tighter "And here I thought you Salvatore`s were southern gentlemen" she drawled at him

"How do you know of us? And how did you know about Jules" here she grew tired and pried his hands away hurting him a little.

"I`m old enough to know a wolf when I see one" she said "Now, would you like to start over" she smiled at him although she was a little mad

He backed off and looked at her warily understanding the silent _I`m older than you._

"Who are you?" he asked and this time he was looking up and down at her. His eyes stayed on the lapis lazuli necklace around her neck before looking up surprised. She smirked.

"My name is Sophie Keats and you`re Damon Salvatore" she said while crossing her arms.

"How come everyone knows our names" he asks incredulously to no one. She laughed at him.

"Well, I`ve been here a while now, I caught your names and I knew you were vampires" she said simply to him while leaning against the wall.

"And you just decided to come to Mystic Falls? Sorry honey but I`m not buying it" he said sarcastically

"Of course not" she scoffed "I`ve heard of your friend, Rose?" she lifted an eyebrow "She may have some answers I`m looking for" she said shrugging one shoulder.

"You know Rose?" he said unbelievingly.

"I know of a vampire named Rose that may be in Mystic Falls" she said to him while looking to the street.

He kept staring at her in hopes to find some flaw in what she was saying. He didn`t believed her but she wasn`t his main problem right now.

"How?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"A mutual friend" was her reply "will you take me to her?" she asked looking back at him

"She`s dying. Werewolf bite. I`m sure you heard" he said with cold eyes

"All the more reason to hurry then" she said back.

He was shaking his head at her

"Oh, come on" she said "I`m not going to hurt her" she smiled at him

* * *

He came to the house, Sophie walking next to him. He had no idea why he brought her. But the situation was tiring him and he was half hoping that another vampire would know what to do.

They appeared in front of Elena as she turned around and gasped holding a stake in her hand.

"Are you ok?"he asked her eyeing the stake "Where`s Rose?" he looked around, Sophie was eyeing Elena in a strange way. He tensed, how stupid could he be? What if she knew of Elena?

"I don`t know" Elena answered frustrated running a hand trough her hair.

"You left a human alone with a deranged vampire?" Sophie asked curiously at him "Did you wanted to kill her because there are easier ways" she said with humor in her eyes.

"Shut up" He said to her "Elena Gilbert this is Sophie Keats. She`s here to see Rose" Elena was eyeing the new vampire carefully

"Do I know you? You seem familiar" she asked her. Sophie smiled prettily at her.

"I work at the Grill. You must have seen me there" Sophie said while looking around "Damon, Introductions aside. We now have a rabid vampire on the loose" she said back to him

He sighed heavily.

* * *

They arrived at the school grounds where the party was in full swing. Damon got a call from Liz and turned to Sophie before going to meet her

"You hurt her. You die" he said motioning to Elena.

She smiled at him "Scout`s honor" she said. He looked at Elena and said "Be careful". They watched him leave.

"He`s awfully protective of you" she said to Elena "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked her leaning against a car. Elena looked nervously at her.

"No. Just a friend"

"You`re a strange human" she observed "You`re alone with a vampire and you`re not that scared" she said to her

"I guess I figured if you wanted to kill me you would have by now"

"True"

"So you`re here to help Rose? You know of some cure?" Elena asked her hopefully

"God no!" Sophie laughed like it was ridiculous "I`m here because I need to talk to her before she dies" she said

Elena looked at her upset. She took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Hey, Stefan, it`s me. I don`t know where you are but please call me. It`s important" Sophie was still eyeing her. They were identical. Some part of her expected some difference. She started looking for a small scar she knew Katherine had in her neck from when they were children. She was strangely relieved when she found none. Damon came to them at that moment.

"Hey, have you heard from him? Do you know what he`s up to?" Elena asked him.

"Baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this" he gave a stake to Elena.

"Come on, let`s go" He said and motioned Sophie to follow him.

"Rose, stop!" Damon screamed at the insane vampire

Rose tackled him and Sophie threw her off him but then Damon got on top of Rose holding her down "Rose! Rose! It`s me. It`s Damon, it`s Damon" he repeated

Sophie watched fascinated as Rose managed to recognize him.

"Did I do this? No!" she wept "I didn´t mean to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone" Rose said while looking at the bodies she had mutilated.

"I know, I know" he said to her

"I`m sorry. I`m so sorry" she sobbed.

"Come on, let`s get you home" he said to her.

"No. I don`t have a home. I haven`t have a home in so long" Rose still cried. Sophie couldn`t help the pity she felt as she looked at the pathetic sight but quickly turned away with cold eyes. She crossed looks with Elena who was covering her mouth in horror. The girl looked teary eyed as she also tryed to look away.

"Oh. Make it stop. Please, make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

"Take her" Sophie said to Damon "I will deal with this" she motioned to the bodies. He nodded his head and took Rose in his arms, Elena following behind.

* * *

Sophie arrived to the boarding house half an hour later and found Damon outside what she assumed was his room. He turned to look at her.

"I want to speak with her" she said to him again

"No" he said looking at her angry "Go away, what are you still doing here?" he snapped at her.

She ignored him and walked around him to get in the room. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him.

"I need some answers that only she can give me and I`m going to get them either you let me or not" she said to him threatening him. They stared at each other before she sighed "I`m not going to upset her" she said more calmly.

He looked in her eyes and nodded at her and let her go. She sat next to the bed and waited until Damon woke Rose.

"Hi there" he said to Rose when she opened her eyes.

"I`m sorry" she croaked

"You went on a murder rampage. It happens" he said kidding "There`s someone here to see you, is that ok?" he asked her. She nodded weakly at him.

He step aside and Rose spotted Sophie.

"I know you" she said to Sophie. She cleared her throat "Sofia…"

"I know. I`m sorry for what`s happening to you" Sophie said diplomatically. Rose nodded her thanks "I wanted to talk to you about Slater" she felt Damon tensed beside her "I know he`s dead and I also know you were his last call. Is there anything you can tell me about this?" she spoke calmly and amicably to her but in a tone that meant business.

Rose looked at Damon and then back to her.

"I found him dead as well" was the only thing she said.

"What did he said when he talk to you?" Sophie asked. Rose wouldn`t lie to her but she could certainly withhold information.

"It was personal" Rose said. She nodded her head understanding.

"I talk to him before his death too. He mentioned a visit you gave him along with Damon Salvatore" she said this looking at Damon who had a perplexed look before he quickly change to looked bored "He said someone attack you. Any idea whom that may be?" she turned to looked back at Rose.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know who you were" she said tired "And what reputation you have. You`re an honorable person" she said to Sophie who silently study her. Damon was looking confused between the two.

"Good, So you know I also don`t like being lie too" she cut in.

"I think it was Elijah who attack us and then kill him afterwards" she said and Sophie sat backin the chair.

"Rose…" Damon said half in question and half in a _stop talking_ kind of way.

"It`s ok, Damon. Slater told me about her. She may help you in the future" at this Damon and Sophie stared at each other.

"Do you know where Elijah is?" Sophie asked finally.

"No" came the response.

"Thank you" Sophie said to her "It wasn`t your fault what happened tonight. You couldn`t help it" she said to her as she stand up.

Rose pursed her lips and nodded.

"I`ll leave now" she directed at Damon. He nodded at her.

They all sense Elena walking in the room. Sophie passed by her and nodded a goodbye at her as she walked out.

"Sorry Elena. I don`t like taking human life, I never have" she heard Rose said before leaving the house.

* * *

"What happen?" The girl asked him sounding worry.

"I`m.. lost" he said looking confused as he lay on the road

"And you`re lying in the middle of the road?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Not that kind of lost" he said as he sat "Metaphorically. Existentially" he said with a tilt of his head.

"You need help?" she asked him shyly not quite sure if she should just leave him.

"Well… yes, I do. Can you help me?" he said kind of mocking her as he took a drink from his flask.

"You`re drunk" she stated exasperated as she watch him. She wanted to leave now.

"No. Eh, yes, a little. Maybe" she looked scared now and started to leave "No, please don`t leave, I really do need help" he blurred to stand in front of her.

"Don`t move" he compelled her

"I don`t want any trouble" she said with a little voice. She was starting to shake all over

"Neither do I" he said to her "But it`s all I got. It`s trouble"

"Why can`t I move?" she wanted to run. He took a zip and looked at her.

"What`s your name?" he asked her grabbing her shoulders.

"Jessica" she said teary eyed now.

"Hi Jessica" he smiled at her "I have a secret. I have a big one. But I`ve never said it out loud" he paused a bit "I mean, what`s the point? It`s not gonna change anything. It`s not gonna make me good" he said sarcastically "Adopt a puppy!" he said while looking at her "I can`t be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be" he explained to her.

He grabbed her again "This is who I am Jessica" his voice almost murmuring.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" she asked in a quivering voice

"I`m not sure" he said "Because you, are my existential crisis" he said "Do I kill you? Do I not kill you?"

"Please don`t" she pleaded to him.

"But I have to, Jessica. Because I`m not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret" he whispered "But there`s only so much hurt a man can take" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Please don`t" she cried now.

"Ok" he looked into her eyes "You`re free to go" he said and the girl ran to the car.

Before she reached the door he blurred to her and viciously bit her as she scream. He dropped her after that living her to bleed out.

He felt a presence and looked up. Sophie was leaning next to him with her arms crossed and a poker face. He still looked at her with his vampiric face.

"Very… Tragic" she furrowed her brow looking for the correct word.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at her.

"Following you of course" she responded not perturbed by him. She eyed the girl bleeding on the road "What a waste of perfectly tasty blood"

He ignored her grabbing his head and leaning his forehead against the car. His fangs no longer showing as he felt her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Did you hear everything?" he asked feeling so tired.

"Oh you mean your meltdown? Yes" she said with a sweet voice still playing with her fingers.

He grabbed her arms and slammed her against the car.

"You really like slamming girls don`t you?" she said as she stared at his crazed eyes "Relax!" she rolled her brown eyes "Yours doesn`t even come close to my top ten worst moments" she said and raised a hand to his face.

She cleaned his lips with her thumb and put it in her mouth licking it. He silently stared at her.

"How about I help you clean this up?" she motioned to the body.

* * *

**AN: I`m making a statement! Some of you requested I turn this into a Delena fic. Now, I will have some Delena moments because this _is_ Vampire Diaries but this will _not_ turned out to be a Delena story. Let me tell U why.**

**As much as I like Elena and I enjoy the little Delena moments the Show gives us I simply don`t think Elena and Damon will stay together. Damon ****deserves to be with someone who would love only him** . He needs to be with someone who, Yes, keeps him on his toes but doesn`t try to change who he is and Elena is just not that person. You can`t change who you love and if you truly love them you would love them because of their flaws not in spite of them.

**So there, while I agree that there is a spark between the two I don`t see them ever lasting. She will always love Stefan too and she would try to change Damon! Come on! Can you imagine our Damon to be all calm and proper? HELL NO! And that`s why we love him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! 3rd time I`m trying to update due to FF problem so I`ll hurry!**

**TVD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. **

* * *

**Daddy Issues**

Damon was showering that morning when he heard the news on the TV. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as he turned to see the reporter talking about Rose`s killings and that girls disappearance. He turned around confused.

"Hi!" Sophie said to him from his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her incredulously. He didn`t sense her earlier.

"Enjoying the view" she said while looking at his unclothed body and smiling. She saw him furrowed his brow and tightening his lips like he was trying not to be flattered by the beautiful yet suspicious new vampire. Her smile widen at his expression.

He lifted an eyebrow expecting a response

"You don`t write, you don`t call. What`s a girl to think?" she said playfully hugging one of his pillows.

"You saw me last night" he pointed out as he took a pair of dark jeans a bit annoyed that the tables seem to have turned and he was playing Stefan`s part with this girl.

"So what did Rose meant with I could help you?" she asked while twirling one of her long curls between her fingers.

He sighed "You mind?" he asked waving a hand at himself.

"Not at all" she shook her head and stayed in the bed.

"Out" he pointed to the door. She pouted prettily and stood up, she walked up to him and draw pictures with her finger in his naked chest. She felt him tensed.

"I`ll wait for you downstairs" she said while staring at each other and left the room

She heard him curse angrily and she laughed as she went downstairs.

She found Stefan in the den and he furrowed his brow at her.

"Hi Stefan" she walked up to him looking under her lashes with a cute smile.

"Hello" he said a bit confused but he gave her a small smile. They both heard Damon coming to join them and they turned to face him. He was eyeing the little space Sophie had put with his brother.

"Tease" Damon directed at her. She smiled at him and went to sit in the big couch while each of the brothers found a comfortable place to lean on, Stefan on the wall and Damon against the bar while already poring himself a drink.

"Don`t worry" she said looking at Damon "You`re still my favorite" the words leaving an uncomfortable air between the brothers.

"So" Stefan cut to the chase "What is she doing here?" he directed at Damon who shrugged dismissively.

"Rose said she could help us" he said and looked away.

"How?" Stefan quickly turned to look at Sophie at this who was silently eyeing them both.

"How should I know?" she said "Damon here didn`t seem to want to explain" she looked expectant now.

"Even if she knows anything, why would she help us?" Stefan said again to his brother.

"She knows Elijah" Damon explained to him "and she knew Slater too" he pointed out.

"Ah... the plot thickens" she said teasingly.

"That`s it, honey. Time to come clean" Damon said advancing at her while Stefan eyed the scene wearily "Why are you in Mystic Falls and don`t give me that crap you`re here to find Slater`s killer" he said with a glass of bourbon in one hand.

She looked bewildered "When did I give you that idea?" she rolled her eyes at their look of confusion "I could care less that he`s dead" she said surprising them "I knew, thanks to Slater`s big mouth, that Rose was here. I needed information" she shrugged one shoulder.

"And what information is that?" Stefan asked her

"You`re the ones that need _my_ help apparently" she said to him "Why don`t you fill in the blanks"

They didn`t said anything and had a silent conversation with each other. She sighed.

"Let me guess then. It could only be two things really" she said crossing her arms and looking bored "The obvious choice would be the werewolf infestation you seem to have but then again, you mentioned Elijah so maybe not. The less likely yet much more interesting it`s definitely my field but if that`s the case, I don`t think I`ll be able to help" she said with a tilt of her head as if in thought.

"And why is that?" Stefan asked

"I think it`s called a conflict of interest" she responded while looking at her Cartier watch

"What do you know of Elijah and the Originals?" Damon blurted out. Stefan sent him a glare.

"I know not to mess with them" she said sweetly while getting up "Gentlemen" she said making her way to the door.

"You´re leaving?" Damon said before he could stop himself.

Sophie turned amused eyes at him "Oh, you know. Places to be, people to see" she said and winked at him before leaving.

Damon turned to find his brother looking at him with an amused expression

"Shut up" he said to him and turned to leave too

"I didn´t said anything" came Stefan´s reply.

* * *

There was knock on the door of the Martin´s apartment. Luka went to open it and found a pretty girl smiling at him. He smiled back "What can I help you with?" he asked her.

She eyed him trough his lashes and he scratch his neck a bit nervous. "I´m here to see Elijah" she finally said to him still smiling playfully at him. He immediately changed his demeanor to tensed and serious "And you are?" he asked her eyeing her carefully.

"You can call me Sophie" she said to him

"Sofia" a voice came from behind Luka. Luka turned his head and Sophie watched over the handsome warlock to find Elijah with a somewhat surprised expression. She couldn´t help but feel proud that she had manage to surprise him. _If he only knew…_

"Elijah" her smile widen. He was playing with his ring while he observed her. A habit of he´s she noticed. How peculiar it was for him to posses such a human trait.

"Forgive me. How rude" he said "Luka, would you be so kind to invite the lady in" he directed at Luka.

"Sure" he said. Not like he had a choice "Please come in" he said to Sophie.

"Why thank you handsome" she said to him. He coughed awkwardly.

"Your welcome" he muttered feeling a bit embarrassed.

"This is a lovely surprise Sofia" Elijah said while kissing her palm. She smiled pleased at this.

"Ah, how I missed the presence of a true gentleman" she teased him. He accepted the praise with a nod.

"Sofia, this is Luka Martin. Luka, I´m honored to present you to Sofia Levski" he said without staring at her.

"It´s Sophie Keats now though" Sophie said still smiling. Elijah nodded at her

"Nice to meet you" Luka said a bit uncomfortable. She nodded likewise at him "I´ll leave you two to get acquainted again while I meet my father" he said.

They said their goodbyes and soon the two vampires were on their own. Elijah invited her to the living room while they seated across each other.

"The twentieth one century suits you" he praised admiring her beauty.

"Thank you. You as well" she said to him changing her position so as to be closer.

"It certainly was a surprise to see you again Sofia" he continue "And in Mystic falls of all places" he said with a certain tone of disbelieve. The message loud and clear to her ears.

"Ah… but no one was more surprised to learn that you too were in this lovely town" she stalled smiling slyly at him.

He smiled at her amused.

"Care to tell me how you learn of this?" he asked her

"A coincidence really, I came looking for another vampire, Rose?" she said with an eyebrow up "I believed you knew her and after that I found myself crossing paths with you"

"Surely not only me?" he asked her studying her posture.

"No, not only you" she gave with a shake of her head

"Why were you looking for Rosemarie?" he asked curiously.

"She was the last to speak with a contact of mine before he died. She said she thought you were the reason for his early demise" she said looking in question at him

"Ah" he nodded his head "The vampire named Slater" she nodded at him "Were you close?" he asked her

"No" she said with a shake of her head "He did do a great number of favors, that I´ll say in his name, although he was extremely indiscreet" she said "I was concerned about any potential threat" she finished explaining.

He nodded his head in agreement. They were silent until he continued

"You have been in this town enough time to cross paths with the doppelganger Sofia" he finally said and looked at her. She nodded at him agreeing "and yet you have kept quiet" he said "Was I mistaken about your loyalty?" he asked

"Have I not served you well Elijah? I thought we parted friends" she asked him sounding offended.

"I thought this as well. Which is why I am expecting an answer and not seeking it against your will" he said staring at her and making her stare back.

"I confess to have taken advantage of a simple fact to justified my lack of action" she said and looked down as if embarrassed.

"And this is?"

"I no longer serve you. I had no true obligation besides our past relationship to complied" she explained

"Always clever I see" he said "But why would you not act?" he asked out loud but it sounded more like he was asking himself.

"I know our story Elijah. May I speak freely?" she said looking up.

"You may"

"I never thought it to be wise for the curse to be broken. The more wise ones already manage to walk in daylight" she said this while touching her lapis lazuli necklace "and I think Klaus is mistaken to seek this. I believed it would only bring another war against the lycanthropes and eventually exposure to the humans…" she hesitated as if she wanted to say more but was holding herself

Elijah blurred to stand in front of her and cupped her cheek

"You are still dear to me. Do not fear to speak your mind" he said and she nodded her head.

"It truly doesn`t matter why I didn`t do anything, does it?" she continued "The true question is why haven`t _you_ act?" She was taking a risk here. This could go wrong but her instinct told her otherwise.

"So wise and fair" he said and sat next to her grabbing one of her hands to place a kiss in it.

"Thank you" she said putting a hand on top of his "You lift a heavy burden off my shoulders" she said looking down "You are dear to me as well" she said smiling.

"Do I have your friendship still?" he asked her

"Always" she said without doubt

"Good. I have much to speak with you. Your brightness will be most welcome"

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_A hooded figure appeared next to Katherine as she walked away from Stefan`s body._

"_George Lockwood has proved to be useful" she said getting no response "We must leave Katherine. You can no longer be seen here. The carriage awaits" Sophie said to her._

"_I know" said Katherine as she turned to look one more time at the two bodies laying on the ground. _

"_We could take them both is you wished" Sophie said hesitantly._

"_No" Katherine shook her head "They don`t matter now" Sophie didn´t argue, in truth it wouldn´t be good for them._

"_I know you love the boy Katherine" Sophie said to her sister. Katherine didn`t answered "I could stay behind for a while and look after him" _both of them_ Sophie thought to herself "But you cannot" she said again_

_Katherine looked like she wanted to argue but she finally agree "Don`t let them see you. You cannot have any connection that trails back to me"_

_She nodded her head agreeing "Go" she said to Katherine as she looked back at the bodies thinking of places where she could take them._

"_And Emily?" Katherine pointed out lifting an eyebrow_

"_I`ll take care of it" Sophie said to her._

* * *

She appeared behind Damon at the Grill while he was watching John walk away "Mmm, you`re sexy when you`re threatening" she murmured in his ear.

He turned to look at her before looking in Elena`s direction. She rolled her eyes before quickly giving him a smile when he looked at her again. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Who is the older yet intimidating mortal?" she asked him playfully

"Nobody you need to worry about" he said sighing

"You looked so broody" she said while looking at him up and down "Come to the bar, I`ll give you a few drinks" she said grabbing his hand and tugging him her way

He rolled his eyes "You had me at bar" he said mocking her.

He sat at the bar while she served him drinks. It was a pretty busy day so there was another barman with her.

They didn`t talk much after that, he sat there staring at her and how everyone acted around her. The girl was beautiful, tall, brunette with long hair and even longer legs, pouty lips and brown eyes. She could passed as Elena`s sister or cousin but she had her own beauty and he saw how admired she was. There were a lot of eyes on her which made it even more impressive that she managed to pass unnoticed if wanted.

He needed a distraction and she seemed interested in him which secretly flattered him a lot. He knew he was attractive but she was a vampire, older than him so she wouldn`t be impressed by his beauty alone. But he couldn`t manipulate her and she was hiding things. He couldn`t trust her yet to get her in his bed. He felt annoyed with himself by this. Since when was he the careful one? He did everything on impulse and her teasing was driving him crazy, although it did made him think of something else besides Elena. He rolled his eyes at this. Sophie would have been the perfect distraction right now but he couldn`t have her.

"So, my friend wants to meet you" he heard Jenna`s voice and turned around watching her with a blonde girl "Damon Salvatore, this is.."

"I know you" he said "You`re the news lady"

"Yeah, Andie Starr" she said delighted "Nice to meet you"

He kept quiet. Sophie just turned around and caught his eye, she send him a smile before turning back to the guy she was talking to.

"Can I buy you a drink Damon?" Andie asked him

"My glass is all full Andie, thank you" he said to dismiss her and got up walking away.

"You totally blew her off" Elena said to him

"I`m staying clear of all women at the moment" he said looking elsewhere

"You didn´t have to be rude" she point out.

"Trust me, it`s in the best interest of women everywhere" he looked at her and took a drink

Elena`s phone ring and she took it.

"Stefan?" she asked "What is it" Damon looked at her, something was off.

Damon left the Bathroom piss off with everyone. Stefan for hiding this. Caroline for not listening to him. Elena for manipulating him. John for being John.

He stopped on his tracks when Sophie appeared in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I heard you still have werewolf trouble" she said. He sighed.

"I don`t have time for this right now" he said while trying to passed by her

"Do you want my help?" she asked cutting his escape standing in front of him "All you have to do is ask" she taunted "And you know, tell me about whatever it is you`re hiding" she said when he looked like he could have accepted.

She saw his eyes turning cold again "No, thank you" he said the last sarcastically and again walked around her. This time she didn`t stopped him.

"Your lost" she said to his back. She watched him leave and took out his cell and dialed a number "Elijah, it`s me. Yes, something happen"

* * *

The Grill was empty now. Sophie was alone and in charge of closing everything. She sat at a stool and pored herself a drink.

She sighed tired. She wanted to go down the tomb but the moment she made contact with Elijah that was over.

She felt him and looked behind from her shoulder. Damon was staring at her thoughtfully.

"Everything worked out?" she asked. He looked dirty and tired but overall okay.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to her standing in front of her. He took her drink and down it. She looked reproachfully at that.

"You look awful" she said to him "I`m guessing Caroline is ok?"

"So you know Caroline" he stated "What exactly don`t you know?" he asked her sarcastically

"I make it a point to always know everything about where I`m staying" she said "Besides, it`s not like you`re careful with where you talk" she said amused

"How clever" he said and got closer locking her between his arms and the bar

"So I`ve been told" she murmured staring at him. He made a move as if to kiss her "You are in love with her aren`t you?" she said and he stopped his advance to look at her.

He didn`t said anything but his posture was tense again. She took a card from the bar and put it in his pocket.

"A woman give me this in case you came back" she explained to him when he looked at her in question "She sounded very interest in you" she said and turned around giving him her back "You should call her" she said.

Damon stood there frozen. She had been making moves on him since they met and now she was clearly turning him down.

Sophie could feel his eyes on her but didn`t look at him. She turned around and found him gone.

* * *

**AN: I really like this chapter, don`t really know why though... I do love having Sophie flirt with every male =)**

**REVIEWS are very much welcomed! I`ll probably update sooner that way! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. **

**New chapter!**

* * *

**Crying Wolf**

"_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)__  
__I am never without it (anywhere I go you go,__  
__my dear; and whatever is done by only me is__  
__your doing, my darling)__  
__I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)__  
__I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)__  
__and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant__  
__and whatever a sun will always sing is you__  
__here is the deepest secret nobody knows__  
__(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud__  
__and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows__  
__higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)__  
__and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart__  
__I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"_

"You read it beautifully" she said startling him "You like poetry?" she asked curiously

"I do" he said "But it`s actually my sister`s favorite" he said. She gave a nod at that.

"So?"She said and gave a full body turn "What do you think?" she was wearing a short turquoise dress with a little black belt and black pumps.

"You look beautiful" he sad honestly. She smiled pleased.

She grabbed her earrings and was putting them on while she stare at him "You like the little witch don`t you?" she asked him

"It doesn`t really matter, she`s not talking to me" Luka shrugged his shoulders

"Ah, yes. Elijah filled me in on everything. She`s a Bennett witch, is she not?" He nodded at her "They are judgmental little things but they do have big hearts. She`ll get over it" she smiled at him and he smiled back "Dr. Martin! Such a handsome and educated son you have. You must be proud" Sophie turned around to see him leaning against the door.

"I am. Very" Jonas said while crossing his arms "Luka would you excuse us for a moment?" Luka got up and left the room

"Elijah tells me you`re here to aid us. I trust`s his judgment of course but I hope you understand my doubts. This is too important to my family"

She grew serious "Yes, of course. Elijah mentioned the cause of your involvement. I`ll do everything in my power to help you get your daughter back"

He nodded his thanks at her as she fixed a few wild curls in front of a mirror.

"This could kill you. Why would you help us?" he asked curiously.

She stop was she was doing to look at him trough the mirror "I do not fear death Dr. Martin" she said with a voice that send a chill down his back

"Elijah mentioned your reasons to me…" he said hesitating

"But…?" She asked and lifted a dark eyebrow

"Is that enough for you to betray Klaus?" he asked with a tone of disbelieve.

She looked away and kept playing with her hair "I owe Klaus nothing"

"That may be but he is still a powerful man"

"I want Klaus gone just as much as you do Dr. Martin"

"And why is that? Elijah didn`t mentioned"

"It may seem that he gave you weak reasons for my being here but the truth is, Elijah is too much of a gentlemen to call me on my bluff even though he knows more than he shares"

"So I take it you`re not fond of Klaus"

"I won`t miss him" she said and finally turned around and gave a sigh "No more fretting Dr. Martin, we care for the same" she said with her hands on her hips.

He gave a nod "Please call me Jonas, Miss Keats"

"Only if you call me Sophie"

* * *

Damon entered the room and Jenna approached him

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Hi, you came" Andie sighed.

"Hi!" he said and pecked her lips

"Hi" she said again. Jenna was looking at them both surprised

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna" he said motioning to Andie and walked away leaving the two women alone. He went directly to Carol Lockwood who was talking with Elijah himself.

"Damon" Carol said delighted "Carol" he said back to her with a charming smile

"What a surprise" she said and they kissed each others cheeks "Hi" he said while Elijah stared at them

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore" Carol said to Elijah "His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families" she directed with a proud tone

"Mmm…" Damon turned to Elijah "It`s a pleasure to meet you"

"No, the pleasure is mine" Elijah said and they shook hands while Carol smile.

"Ah" Carol said "And here she comes" they both turned to where she looked "Elijah`s lovely escort"

Sophie came to view holding a cup of coffee "You`re too kind, Carol" she said and stand next to Elijah "Hello Damon" she said to the momentary frozen vampire.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Carol asked. Damon quickly smile again while Elijah watched

"Oh yes. We`ve met" Sophie said to her and stared at Damon with a smirk

"Damon?" Carol asked. He shook himself to paid attention

"Yes?" he asked to Carol

"How did you two met? Elijah tells me that Sophie and he are friends since they were younger" she said with a tone that indicated that Sophie was still much younger.

"Were they now?" he asked staring at Sophie "We`ve met at the Grill actually" he said to her

Carol nodded and then spotted someone "Elijah, would you can with me for a second. There`s someone I want you to meet. Excuse us" she said

"Yes, of course" Elijah said and followed her after giving Sophie a peck in the cheek at which she smile.

Sophie finished her coffee as she waited for Damon to speak.

"So" he said "This is a surprise" he said sarcastically

"Not really" she said "I believed I have you to thank for my reunion to an old friend"

"So, you two know each other?" he asked accusatory

"Yes" she said more annoyed "any other obvious thing you have to say?" she mocked him

She saw that he was frustrated and decided to soften her tone

"He fill me in on what`s happening" she said murmuring "I agree to help"

He looked at her "Why would you do that?"

"We want the same thing Damon" she said and saw Elijah looking over at them

"Come on" Damon said and with a hand on her lower back guided her as he motioned Elijah to come over.

The tree of them made their way to a room, Elijah motioning for the ladies first.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked once inside while Sophie sat in a black leather couch in between the two men.

"I was hoping we could have a word" he said avoiding Sophie`s gaze

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asked sounding bored

"Safe, with Stefan, they are laying low, you know. A bit of a werewolf problem" Damon talked like it happened every day which in Mystic Falls was probably true.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Elijah said nonchalantly.

"I`m sure you did since it was your witch that save the day" Damon point out while Sophie smile amused

"You`re welcome" Elijah said

"Which adds to my confusion exactly why you`re here"

"Why don`t you stayed focused on keeping Elena safe?" Elijah turned to him "And leave the rest to me?" he looked at Sophie and signaled them to leave.

Damon blurred to stand in front of him while Sophie stayed in place

"Not good enough" Damon demanded. _Oh oh_. Sophie thought when she saw Elijah`s expression

Elijah grabbed Damon from the throat and slammed him to the wall. Damon try to grabbed Elijah`s throat as well but it was obvious it wasn`t working when Elijah effortlessly pry his fingers away.

"Down boys" she said from her seat. Elijah spared her a glance and looked back at Damon

"Young vampires, so arrogant" he said to Damon "How dared you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can`t kill me man. It`s not part of the deal" Damon said arrogantly

"Silence" Elijah said and grabbed a pencil. He jammed it in Damon`s throat. Sophie almost jumped.

Damon was grabbing his neck obviously in pain taking the pencil out. Elijah step away as Damon bleed.

"I`m an Original" he said and took a handkerchief from his pocket "Show a little respect" Damon took the handkerchief "The moment you ceased to be of use to me, you`re dead. So, you should do what I say" he smile at him "Keep Elena safe. Sophie?" he directed at her as he turned to leave

"In a moment" she said sweetly and he nodded at her as he left the room.

She went to Damon`s hunched side and put a finger in her lips to signaled him quiet.

He leaned against a desk as she took the handkerchief from his fingers. She started to clean the wound as he moaned in pain.

"He`s right you know" she said in a small voice "You should show respect" he grunted in response and she pressed harder on his wound

"Ouch" he said leaning against a desk. She rolled her eyes at him

"It takes more time to heal because of the wood. The area would be more sensible too for a while" she said to him even though he knew already.

She took his hands and started to clean them from the blood. She looked up when she felt his stare

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"I don`t trust you" he said to her. She gave a small smile

"Oh well" she said shrugging her shoulders "Better?" she asked him

He touched the sore area, gave a grimace and took his hand away

"Maybe I should kiss it to make it better" she said and gave him a kiss on his neck licking a tiny drop of blood left before stepping away to find him with his eyes closed as he gave a small sigh. She smirked when he opened his eyes and she turned away to leave the room.

"I saw that you follow my advice" she said as she walked to the door

"What?" he asked confused

"Your girlfriend" she said and gave him a smile before leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

Sophie was quickly changing into skinny jeans and a blue top in the room the Martin`s gave to her for the time being when her phone rang.

"Sophie, are you coming tonight?" came Matt`s frustrated voice. She furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about Matt? It`s my night off" she paused but he didn`t reply "It`s everything ok?" she asked softly as she sat on the bed to wait his response

He hesitated "Yeah. Enjoy your night" he hanged up. She looked surprise at her phone. Elijah came in and stared at her.

"Shall we?" he asked her and she saw that he was enjoying having her around

"We shall" she said playfully and smiled forgetting about Matt for the moment.

* * *

"You know the great thing about bird shot is'" Jules asked him with a smile "it scatters through the body" she whispered as if telling a secret "Maximum damage"

He gave her a disinterested look

"Where is the moonstone?" she asked him holding her shotgun

"Get over it honey" he said "You`re never going to get it"

"Looking for this?" a voice came from behind. All of them turn their attention away to see Elijah leaning against the rail hand with the moonstone in hand looking relaxed and Sophie crossing her arms next to him looking pissed in contrast to him.

Elijah walked down the steps and placed the moonstone on top of a table motioning it to them.

"Come on. Take it" he said as he stepped away from it.

One of the wolfs blurred to him but Elijah intercept him and took his heart out. As the body fell to the floor Sophie stepped closer and her vampiric face showed to them all indicating how angry she was. Two more jumped to them but Elijah again took their hearts out before they even could step closer to Sophie who was behind him.

Damon looked impressed at him. Jules quickly left the room and there was only one more wolf.

The kid curled trying to make himself invisible as Elijah approached him. Sophie calm down and her face went back to normal as she stepped closer.

"What about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked the scared boy "want to take a shot?" he asked him as he grabbed him "No? Yes? No?" he said as the boy shook his head no "Where`s the girl?" Elijah asked and turned to look at Sophie.

"I don`t know" Damon said. Sophie made as if to go after her but Elijah signaled her to stay

"Well it doesn`t really matter" Elijah said dismissingly and killed the kid breaking his neck with a hit.

He broke the chains tying Damon and stepped away next to Sophie. She was crossing her arms looking serious. Damon looked at her curiously, it was the first time he had seen her like this, she had yet to speak.

"You realize this is the third time I`ve saved your life now?" he asked Damon who just stared. Elijah turned around caressing Sophie`s face softly at which she closed her eyes before taking the moonstone back from the table and leaving the room.

She stepped closer to Damon and took the chains away when she sensed they were alone

"Were you pretending the whole time?" he asked taking her off guard "Did you do it for Elijah? What are you anyway? His lap dog?" he almost yelled the last part

She took the collar around his neck but she hurt him first with it. He cursed and looked at her angrily.

"I didn`t know Elijah was here until Rose told me so Damon" she said trough gritted teeth as she stepped away from him

"Just tell me the truth. Did you know who Elena was when you first came here?" he asked getting up and massaging his neck

"Yes" she said without hesitating and he sighed betrayed for some reason

"What where you going to do?" he asked her looking at her somewhat crazy

"Nothing" she said and he scoffed looking away not believing her "I don`t want the curse broken Damon. I not going to lie and say that I was going to protect any of you because I wasn`t" she said and he looked at her "But I wasn`t going to take Elena away either" she said

"I want Klaus dead just as much as you do Damon, maybe more" she said more calm

"What do you gain in all this?" he asked her curiously

"Vengeance" she answered and turned to leave.

* * *

Sophie went back to the Grill after leaving the Boarding House to check on Matt, after the werewolf confrontation she needed some normal drama. She was a little surprised to find Wolf Jr. there with him. She contemplated if she should kill him until he heard their conversation to learn he was leaving town._ Good riddance. _

Matt went back to taking dirty dishes when she approached him "Matt?" she called crossing her arms and looking at him curiously. He turned around surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he said more calm that what he had sounded over the phone "I`m sorry about that call" he said shaking his head "I was a pretty messed up day. You shouldn`t have come" he said looking embarrassed.

She hugged him briefly ant looked at him "Hey, it`s ok" she said making him look at her "I`m your friend. If you need me I`ll be here" she said

He smiled and was about to thank her when they heard a plate falling to the floor. They turned around to find Luka holding himself to one of the tables looking dizzy. Sophie went immediately to him.

"Luka?" she called him "What happened?" she asked bewildered

He looked at her confused "I don`t know" he said confused.

She grabbed him and semi help him walk "I`ll take you home" she said and looked at Matt "We`ll talk later" she said to him and he nodded at her.

* * *

**AN: OMG! how totally amazing was last episode of TVD! I`m so obsessed is not even funny!**

**I kinda have to go over every episode to write and is difficult to concentrate in then when all I want is to see the new ones!**

**Anyway, Please REVIEW! FF is working again so all`s well! ohh! btw, I`m putting a picture of Sophie in my profile with what she was wearing at the tea..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW. Ugh... I`m so sick of saying this! I know they don`t belong to me damn it!**

* * *

**The Dinner Party**

Sophie was at the Grill the next day with a mood so foul that the other waitresses were avoiding her like hell.

She was taking orders to their respective tables when she spotted Luka coming in and she stared at him curiously, he hadn`t really explained anything to her last night.

He looked angry as he walked to the Bennett witch and Jeremy Gilbert but she let it go and returned to what she was doing.

"You wanna tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" Luka asked the girl. Sophie looked up confused at that.

"Sorry?" Bonnie said to Luka

"Don`t play dumb. You both were here and…"

"And?" interrupted Jeremy.

"And that`s all I remember!" Luka said upset "One minute I`m playing pool and the next I`m waking up in the bathroom stall" he said. Sophie started walking to them after hearing that.

"Sorry Luka but everything seem normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool" Bonnie said disinterested.

"See, I think you`re lying" Luka said to her angry.

Jeremy immediately jump in his face "And I think you need to back off"

"Hey tough guy" Sophie said to Jeremy appearing next to Luka "why don`t you cool off? No need to impress the lady" she said and looked at Bonnie who was looking defiantly at them.

"Why don`t you go home Luka" she said to him without breaking her stare from the other two "We`ll talk later" she said and she sensed him leave

"I see you know who I am" she said at the looks they were giving her "If I find out whatever you did hurts him…" she said referring to Luka "Well, I`m sure you know what I mean" she said and turned around.

"I`m not afraid of you" Bonnie said to her with her chin up.

She stopped walking and turned around with a humorless smile

"Bennett witches… They are an arrogant bunch, always trying to get the upper hand" she said and caught their attention "the only thing they manage is to die sooner" she said and left them.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

"_Emily" she called somber to__ the girl with a book in her hands_

_The girl turned around and opened her eyes wide in surprise "Miss Sophie! You`re here" she said "It happen as you said it would. The council trapped them all, but Miss Katherine was caught too" said in a rush_

_"But she is save, all of them are... I saved them from the fire by trapping them beneath the church in an old tomb" Emily explained to her._

_Sophie walked closer to Emily "I am aware Emily" she said calm "You did well, how long before they are free?" she asked and Emily bit her lip._

"_I used power channeling the comet" she said and hugged herself for protection from the chilly wind, it was early dawn now "The only way is to wait until the next comet arrives" she said and Sophie continued to stare at her "It will be in 150 years…" she finished and Sophie nodded and smile._

"_You saved her Emily. I can`t thank you enough" she said to the young witch._

"_I owe her Miss" she said "I owe you both" and Sophie nodded in agreement._

"_Yes and I need you once more. I`ll be leaving you after this Emily" she said and Emily looked speechless._

"_The Salvatores died early this night. As you know, they both had Katherine`s blood in their veins. I took their bodies to the quarry just north of town. They have yet to wake" she said and sat on a log and signaled Emily to do the same who then sat next to her_

"_They cannot learn of me" she said and Emily nodded "So you would say that your brother help you move them. Explain what happened but you`re not to tell that Katherine is alive" she said pointedly. _

"_But Miss Katherine would want them to know" Emily said_

"_I want them to have a choice. If they know Katherine is alive they would not hesitate to change. Do you understand?" Sophie asked sweetly to Emily_

"_You`re right Miss" Emily said in agreement._

_Sophie smiled at her "__If they do change I want you to enchant this rings that Katherine meant for them" she said and took out two beautiful lapis lazuli rings "It`s the least they deserve…" she finished quietly_

_Emily took the rings in her hands and observed them "Miss Sophie, I`m worry" she said_

_Sophie looked at her "Emily after this you`re no longer in my debt nor my sister`s" she said and Emily looked like she wanted to say something "You`re a powerful and clever girl, you would know what to do"__ she said and soot up to leave "Now hurry Emily, I want you to be there when they wake"_

* * *

"Other than your lecture on the History of Mystic Falls" Damon said to Ric "Anything on Elijah?"

"No" he paused "It was… boring" he said with a big sigh "Of course, Jenna thinks he`s charming"

"You sound jeaulous" Damon stated, he turned to Andie "Does he sound jealous?"

"Kinda do" she said smiling

"Maybe we shouldn`t talk about this here" Ric said and motioned to Andie

"Andie? She`s been compelled not to divulged my secrets. Haven't you?" he put an arm around her and turned to kiss her

"Mm hm" she said and pecked him "My lips are sealed"

"This is too weird" Ric said looking disturbed "What about…" he said and motioned to Sophie who was a few feet away talking to another waitress

"Nothing she´ll care" Damon sighed "I just need the perfect opportunity"

Something caught his attention then "Ah, there`s Jenna with her new boyfriend" he said amused as Ric looked behind him "Hi" Damon said with a hand and Ric looked annoyed as they walked to their table.

"Hey guys" Jenna said and approached them

"So, listen" Damon said "I hear you two had quite a meeting of the historical minds today"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that" she said smiling to Elijah

"Well, as much as I`ll like to continue this I have papers to grade" Ric said standing up

"No. You know, we should continue this" Andie said "Let`s have a dinner party"

Damon turned to her "Oh, my girl. Full of good ideas" he said delighted "I`ll be happy to host, so tonight maybe?"

"It`s good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked

"No, I don`t know if tonight works.." Ric started to say

"Yes, I`m free" Jenna said and they both stared

"I`ll be a pleasure" Elijah spoke for the first time.

"Great" Damon said smiling "Perhaps Sophie can join us" he said just as Sophie passed by them

"Excuse me?" she said pretending to just hear her name

"Dinner party. Tonight?" Damon asked

She looked at Elijah "I`ll have to decline but I`m sure you`ll have fun" she said smiling at them and turned around to leave again.

* * *

Elijah was taking two shirts out when Sophie appeared in the room "Blue or grey?" he asked motioning to the shirts

"Blue" she said amused "May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked

"Of course, you do not wish to come tonight?" he asked her grabbing the blue shirt

"I know an alpha dispute when I see one" she smile "He wants information…"

"I agree" he said "Perhaps it is better you stay"

"You don`t really think he will try anything?" she asked incredulously as she watched him put on the shirt and grabbed his coat

"No" he replied and she stared at him

"Any improvement about that place you were searching?" she asked him curiously

"Some" he replied

"There is no other way then? The girl I mean… she has to die?" she asked changing the topic

Elijah stopped straightening his coat and stared at her "Am I detecting concern in your voice Sofia?"

She sighed "It just.. it feels like he wins again you know?" she asked

"It has to be done" he replied.

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_She watched hidden in the shadows as they took Emily away._

_The townspeople were so obsessed it didn`t take them much to react. _

_Emily suddenly looked her way. Sophie knew she couldn`t see her so she must have sensed her. The girl was teary eyed but also looked determined. Determined to what Sophie couldn`t know. She looked down and turned to leave this god forsaken town once and for all._

_She placed her palm to her face and noticed tears. She realized she had been crying silently._

"_It had to be done" she whispered to herself._

* * *

"Jonas" she called the man "Did Luka talk to you about last night?" she asked him and saw Luka looked her way nervously from the couch.

Jonas sat up and put the book he was reading on the coffee table "What do you mean?" he asked and turned to look at Luka.

Luka then explained what happened last night to his father who looked less and less pleased by the minute.

"Luka please go to your room" Jonas said

"Dad…" he hesitated. Jonas gave him a look and Luka turned to leave.

The man was pacing nervously as Sophie watched.

He stopped and looked at her "Did you tell this to Elijah?" he asked swallowing

She shook her head "No, but whatever he said to the girl he will see it as a betrayal" she warned him.

Jonas put his hands on his face thinking "What am I to do?" he asked no one

"Perhaps it`s time you showed that girl who she is dealing with" she said crossing her arms.

He looked up to her and nodded his head in agreement.

The front door suddenly open and they both turned to look a disheveled Elijah walking in.

"What happened?" Jonas asked wary

"I need you to find Elena, now."

Sophie went to him as Jonas started gathering things

"What happened?" she repeated grabbing his face and making him look at her

"They killed me" he said. She opened and closed her mouth "They have the dagger" he said and everything made sense. She almost smiled but caught herself

"They took the dagger out" she finished for him. He nodded.

"Yes. And now I`m taking Elena" he said

* * *

As much as she wanted to go directly to the tomb she knew that couldn`t happen until Elijah stayed dead so she followed Elijah to the Gilbert`s Lake house but kept her distance. She insisted to go as backup although he didn`t want her too. She did however stay behind to see how everything turned out.

Elijah approached the house slowly and crouched to grab some stones.

She listened carefully "He`s here" came Stefan`s voice.

Elijah threw the stones trough the door breaking it. Sophie stayed perfectly still from her hidden place.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone" came Elena`s voice

"Elena" Stefan said

"Stefan, I`m ok. He can`t come in the house" she said to her boyfriend

"You know. I may not be able to enter this house" Elijah said walking closer "but I`m a very patient man. I`ll wait you out" Sophie heard footsteps coming closer to the door. she could only see Elijah from where she was but she knew it was Elena.

"They shouldn`t have done what they did" Elena said

"The deal is off" he said to her

"I`m renegotiating"

"You have nothing left to negotiate with" Elijah said. Sophie came a bit closer. _That was true._ she thought nervously.

"I`ll like to see you lured Klaus into Mystic falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death" Sophie heard Elena said and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Stefan wouldn`t let you die" Elijah said to her

"No he won`t. He`ll feed me his blood to heal me and then I`ll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did" Sophie`s eyebrows went up in wonderment. Katherine and Elena were more alike than they thought.

"So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before. Promise me you won`t harm anyone I love even if they harm you" Elena finished saying.

"Sorry Elena. I`m gonna have to call your bluff" Elijah said. Sophie tensed waiting what would happen next.

"Ahh" she heard Elena yelled in pain.

"No!" Elijah screamed and she saw him stepped closer to the threshold. Sophie opened her eyes wide in surprise not believing that she actually stabbed herself.

Elena was moaning in pain.

"Yes! Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you" he said

"Give me your word" Elena said. Sophie narrowed her eyes. _How did she know how to phrased that? _

"I give you my word" Elijah said finally

She finally saw Elena stepped out and holding onto Elijah seconds before Elena stabbed him in the heart. She couldn`t help the gasp that left her.

Elijah fell to the floor dead and Elena followed until Stefan appeared quickly to heal her. Damon appeared behind them and Sophie finally piece together how they pull this.

"Little tip. Don`t pull the dagger out" Damon said looking at the body.

She watched a few more seconds at the body until she left.

There was a glimmered of triumph in her eyes as she run.

* * *

Katherine was drumming her fingers bored out of her mind when she heard footsteps coming closer. She stood up and approached the entrance to see who it was.

Sophie appeared outside looking at her seriously.

Katherine scrunched her face in confusion knowing she wasn`t supposed to come.

Sophie slowly smile and lifted a finger motioning her out. Katherine gave her a full out grin and run up to het laughing out loud as she embraced her sister.

"It worked!" she said to Sophie

"It did" she confirmed

"Let`s go, I need a shower now" Katherine said and Sophie gave a grimace agreeing "I know the perfect place" Katherine said with a wicked smile

Sophie rolled her eyes as they walked interlocking arms "You and your dramatic entrances" she said amused

* * *

Damon entered his room hearing the shower running

"Andie? I thought you left" he said and entered the bathroom with a small smile

He saw Katherine and the smile wiped from his face. He knew instantly that it was her as she turned around naked with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Damon" Katherine said cheekily "Hey do you have a rope?" she asked him as he gaped at her.

"…How did you get out?" he finally asked

"I knew that if I beg you not to kill Elijah that`s exactly what you`ll do" she said with a smile "Little know fact, Originals can compel vampires but as soon as they die the compulsion wears off"

"And you knew" Damon said accusingly but he couldn`t helped but to be impressed by the evil genius.

"And I`m still here" she replied "I didn`t left. I meant what I said Damon. I`m going to help you"

Damon just stared at her.

"So, how about that rope?" she asked. A giggling was heard behind them.

"Found one!" Sophie appeared next to him grinning like crazy as she saw Damon`s expression

The guy had too many surprises for one day. Katherine grinned back as she took the rope.

"I got to say. I was impressed" Sophie said to Damon and turned to look at Katherine.

"You should have seem how they tricked Elijah, Kat" she said as Damon looked from one to the other his face growing dark "Almost like a professional" she finished

* * *

**AN: New chapter! sooner than expected! Yay ME! Please REVIEW what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW as you well know! I just have fun with the characters. Sophie is mine!**

* * *

**The House Guest**

Damon was relaxing that morning with a drink in his hand. Elena appeared in the hall putting on a scarf "Good morning Damon" she said to him as she buttoned up her coat. He smiled at her at first but then he realized what was going on and jumped to his feet and slammed her to the wall.

"What are you doing here? I told you both to leave" he said choking her

"What is your problem?" she asked trying to get his hands away to be able to breathe

"Wearing her clothes? Like that`s going to work" he said to her

"You think I`m Katherine?" she asked incredulously "Why would you think that? Katherine is in the tomb" she said upset with him

He began to hesitate "Isn`t she?" she asked and he slowly let her go

Stefan appeared next to them "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked as he looked at them both.

"I don`t know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" she asked them

Stefan looked surprised and run upstairs and she slowly followed him.

Stefan went to his bedroom where he grabbed the supposed Elena by the neck as she yelped surprised.

"What are you doing?" she said to him

"How could you do this?" he asked her angry.

"Stefan you`re hurting me" she pleaded.

"Stop it Katherine!" he yelled and she moaned in pain.

"Stop what?" asked the real Katherine from the door looking amused at the couple "It`s getting really easy being you" she said to Elena smiling.

* * *

Sophie had appeared as soon as Katherine went upstairs crossing her arms and smiling to Damon.

"Hi Damon" she said and he glared at her as they heard the three others coming down "You were so rude last night" she continued "Didn`t even let us explained" she said as she leaned against the wall.

Katherine was the first to reappear and she immediately locked arms with a smiling Sophie. That was the first thing Elena and Stefan saw as they came downstairs.

"You two know each other?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Of course they do" Damon answered bitterly following the girls to the den.

Sophie sat on a table crossing her legs leaning against her elbows while Katherine stayed in the centre.

Elena was pacing angrily "What is she doing here?"she said referring to Katherine

"When we kill Elijah it broke the compulsion and free the bitch from the tomb" Damon said and Sophie looked reproachfully at him. Katherine looked bore as she played with a feather.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked

"He`s an Original. They have all sorts of special skills" Katherine explained "Isn`t that right Sophie?"

"Mm hm" she agreed playfully.

"And how do the two of you know each other?" Elena asked looking disappointed and angry at Sophie only to have her shrugging.

The three of them looked at Sophie and Katherine waiting for them to respond.

"Oh" Katherine said feigning surprise "So silly of me. I don`t think you were properly introduced. Everyone, this is Sofia Petrova" she said with her chin up and a proud tone "My sister"

Silence followed her sentence and the sisters smirked at each other.

"How is _that_ possible?" Damon said looking shocked

"You said all your family was dead" Elena said accusingly at Katherine but she looked very shocked too.

"Well" Sophie spoke up "I did die, didn`t I?" she directed at Katherine

"Twice" Katherine said and they all looked confused but let it go.

"I don't want you here" Elena said to Katherine mostly "get them out of here" she said to Stefan.

"You need me Elena. Actually, you need us" she said motioning to an amused Sophie "You all do"

"Like hell" Stefan said

"We all want the same thing" Katherine said "Klaus dead" Sophie went serious and looked up to find Damon staring at her "And here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off" Katherine taunted.

"I don`t need your help and I don`t want it" Elena said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"And that`s incredibly stupid of you" Katherine said to her "You know where Klaus is? When he`s coming? How he looks like?" she said sarcastically

"I do!" Sophie said holding up a hand only to be dismissed. She pouted and Katherine smiled amused. They were all still too shocked to what was happening.

"If you know something, say it or get out" Damon finally said frustrated.

"Fine. Then I`ll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna is free for a bite" Katherine finished looking at Elena.

"Don`t be mean Kat" Sophie said and Katherine gave a big sigh and left the room with a smile directed at Stefan.

Sophie sat there as all eyes were on her now "I think you`re late for school" she said as she looked at her watch.

Elena shook her head in frustration and grabbed Stefan`s hand as they left.

"And then there were two" she said turning to look at a serious Damon "Look at your little eyes" She said softy referring at how he was looking at her

"You were playing us all the time" he said with cold eyes.

"I never lie to you" she pointed out "I don`t intend to start now"

He snorted "I don`t know who you are"

"Then let me tell you" she said to him. He tensed his jaw and left the room.

* * *

Sophie sat at the couch with her legs up reading a book when Katherine approached her.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked her sister playfully as she sat next to her

"What does it look like I`m doing?" Sophie said back without looking up.

Katherine ignored the sarcastic reply and cocked her head to the side to read the book`s title.

"Dickens again?" Katherine asked her

Sophie shrugged her shoulders nonchantantly.

"Ah, my sister. The closet sentimentalist" Katherine said mockingly.

Sophie glared at her "Go to hell" she said and kept reading.

Katherine stared at her for a while "I`m sorry" she said whispering while Sophie ignored her "Sofi…" she called playfully "read me something!" she said smiling again "I know you want to…" she said in a sing song voice. Sophie`s lip twitched.

"Ok" she gave in, she looked at Katherine with mischievous eyes "Perhaps this reminds you of a few things" she cleared her throat unnecessarily while Katherine leaned forward looking at her suspiciously.

"_I loved her simply because I found her irresistible. Once for all; I knew to my sorrow, often and often, if not always, that I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be__" _Sophie read quietly. She closed the book and stared at Katherine whose eyes had gone softer.

Sophie gave a small smirk "Look at that. _My _sister, the closet sentimentalist" she teased.

Katherine huffed and sat back.

"I have to go back to the grill tonight" Sophie said with a big sigh to Katherine "There`s going to be a band tonight and all staff needs to be there"

"Why?" Katherine asked uncaringly "Quit" she semi demanded her.

Sophie glared at her "No, I like it there. Most of my schemes were created there" she said at which Katherine smiled and suddenly furrowed her brow.

They both smelled smoke and exchange a look. Katherine stood up and Sophie stay opening her book once again.

Katherine entered the basement to find Damon torching Elijah`s body.

"Mmm.. burning flesh" Katherine said amused. "If you`re trying to get the dagger out you`re wasting your time. He is indestructible" she said to him

"No kidding" he said looking at the body. He turned around to look at her "How do you know so much about Original Vampires?" he asked her

"Spent 500 years running from one" she said and leaned against the door "It also helps to have a sister no one knows about working with them" she said smirking.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded at him "So when I told you about my plan to kill Elijah, why didn`t you warned me that I`ll die if I use the dagger on him?"

"Mmm there`s so many rules. It`s all very confusing, Sophie`s the real expert" Katherine said and stepped inside the room

"Did you know that I would die?" he asked her

"Did Elijah told you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" she asked ignoring his question

"Doesn`t Sophie know?" he asked suspiciously

She looked frustrated "It seems he didn`t shared everything with baby sis" she said with a huff

He sighed "Why are you still here?" he asked out loud frustrated

"Because you still haven't forcefully remove me" she said back to him.

He pointed the torch fire at her. She snorted "You wouldn`t" she stated

"Oh I would" he said "It seems Sophie is the one who knows everything. You, I have no need"

"Damon be smart" she said at his threat "You really think she`s going to help you if you kill her sister?" she said seriously "I want Klaus just as much as you, more" she pointed out "If I wasn`t honest about helping I`ll be long gone by now, Sophie right next to me, ok?" she said and he gave her a cold look "You can hate me but we want the same thing. And you know, I always get what I want" she said looking smug

"She`s right you know" Sophie said appearing at the door. Damon turned and stared at her. They exchange a look and he put the torch down, Katherine looking curiously at this.

Katherine patted Damon`s chest and walked to the door "I wanted out of the tomb. Didn`t matter who pay the price, of course I knew you`ll die" she said to him as he looked amazed at her.

She passed by Sophie squeezing her hand in the way out and went upstairs.

There was silence as Sophie waited for him to talk.

"Did _you_ know?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Sometimes, we came up with different ways to get what we need. We don`t necessarily tell each other everything" she said to him

"Would you have told me?" he asked her narrowing his eyes

She licked her lips "I don`t want to lie Damon" she said slowly

He laughed humorlessly "That`s a no" he said and she looked at him.

"She`s my family" that got his attention "You of all people should understand that" she said and went back upstairs.

* * *

Damon was taking all of the Jonathan Gilbert`s old journals out when Katherine entered the room.

"What are you up to?" she asked him

"None of your business" he said back to her

"So, is there something I need to know about Sophie?" she asked him as she watched him closely

"None of your business" he said again

"More pouting now?" she said amused "Are those the Gilbert journals?" she asked curiously.

He continued to ignore her.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won`t tell me what you`re up to?" she asked

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?" he asked her

She thought about it "No" she said

"Then you can`t help" he said to her. She sighed and tried to grab a journal only to have her hand slapped away.

She hit him and he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the piano chair with him on top.

"If it is of any consolation, I`m glad that you`re not dead" she said sensually.

Someone cleared their throat "Am I interrupting?" Sophie with a half smile as she entered the room.

Damon stood up and let her go as Katherine laughed amused.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore" Katherine explained to Damon "Do you remember Sophie?" she turned her head to look at her sister.

"Agh" Sophie said "Vaguely. You were the expert on witches" Katherine nodded in agreement and continued talking

"Well, when a witch dies violently they release a mystic energy marking the place of their death and power" Katherine tell and Sophie started thinking.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre" Damon said

"Yes" Sophie agree "He said he was close to finding it"

"What was he gonna do when he found it?" Katherine asked her back

"I don`t know" Sophie said honestly to them both.

"What papa witch and baby witch had to say?" Damon asked to Stefan who appeared next to Sophie.

"Isn`t she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked looking mostly at Katherine. Sophie pinched him not amused and he stepped away from her after giving her a look.

"For the last time we are here to help" Katherine said to Stefan "Can we skip the secrets?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channeled enough power they wouldn`t need one" Stefan said approaching the other two.

"Like the power you get from the spot marked by a hundred dead witches" Damon remarked

"Mm hm" Stefan agree "We just need to find it"

"That actually makes sense" Sophie said as she thought "Stefan" Sophie suddenly remembered "What did you said to the Martin`s about me?" she asked seriously and Katherine looked up too.

He furrowed his brow "Nothing. I said we didn`t know where you were" he said to her. She visibly relaxed.

"Why?" Damon asked suspiciously

"Elena, Stefan and you" Katherine said to Damon "are the only ones who know who Sophie really is. No one can now" she said menacingly for the first time.

"Well then, you better not betray us then" Damon smirked at Katherine with that crazed look of his. Katherine was about to grab him when Sophie went to her side and restraint her.

"Kat" Sophie called "Relax" she said calmly. She looked back at the brothers "You have to understand. I served the Originals for over 150 years. Mostly Elijah, but I did met Klaus too" she said dissmissig the topic to the brothers "I invented myself before this. Sofia Petrova doesn`t exist. I`m Sofia Levski and it`s best if they continue to think so" she explained

"Why did you do that?" Stefan asked curiously

"To learn about them, their weaknesses, their strength, everything and nothing" she said waving a hand in dismissal "How do you think Katherine knew about everything? She was human when she ran from them, she didn`t truly understand why they she was running until later on" she said and looked apologetic at Katherine.

Katherine shrugged "It`s true" she agree

The brothers looked impressed at Sophie "So? Would you keep this to yourselves?" she asked them

Damon shrugged "Whatever. It`ll help us" he explained to the look his brother sent to him

"Great" Sophie said smiling "I have to go to the Grill now. Behave" she pointed a finger at Katherine who smirked at her.

* * *

She was driving to the Grill when she finally turned on her cell phone, seconds after that, it rang.

"Hello" she answered without looking at the screen

"Sophie!" it was Luka, he sounded relieved "You`re ok" she smiled at his obvious concern

"Luka?" she asked

"Sophie, Elijah is dead. The Salvatore`s killed him again last night where were you?" he asked her in a rush

"I know" she said calmly and waited for him to said something "I watched it happen" she finally said after his silence.

"Why didn`t you stop it?" he asked incredulously

"They would have kill me Luka" she sighed. It was true after all.

"You`re right" he said more calmly "we talked to them. My dad doesn`t trusts them Sophie, we need you here"

"Luka I talked to them…" she started saying

"Wait, my dad wants to talk to you" he said and she heard the phone exchanging hands

"Sophie?" Jonas voice came to her "I`m glad you`re ok. I thought they kill you like Elijah"

She sighed "Jonas, Elijah is not permanently dead. But for now there is no changing that" she said to him "I talked to the brothers and we came to an understanding" she explained to him

"What?" Jonas almost yelled "No! we need Elijah" he stated

"Jonas" she said again "I promised you that I would do anything possible to get your daughter back, remember that?" she asked trying to calm the warlock

"It`s not enough" he said and the line went dead.

"Hello? hello..?" she asked "Damn it!" she said hitting the wheel.

* * *

The band was in full swing right now and Sophie was completely busy down at the bar.

Matt have been really moody with her after she came in so she just decided to ignored him for now.

Jenna approached the bar and immediately call her attention "Sophie! Can I get a tequila please?"

Sophie lifted an eyebrow at her "Going for the bigs guns huh? Must have been a difficult day" she said as she passed her the glass

"You have no idea" Jenna said back.

Sophie saw Alaric coming by and turned to serve another client giving the couple some privacy.

"Oh my god" she said as she stopped moving to look at Caroline with the band. She smiled amused when she heard the blonde compelling the lead singer and turned to search for Matt. As if he felt her gaze he turned and they locked eyes briefly, she gave him an encouraging smile and he ducked his face embarrassed before looking decided.

People cheered and screamed excited when Matt kiss Caroline and Sophie clapped too shaking her head with a smile. The night was turning really good for now.

Sophie was having fun as she flirted with a couple of guys that kept trying to get free drinks.

The lights at the stage suddenly burst drawing her attention to something else.

Jonas Martin and Bonnie Bennett arguing "Go take care of that" she indicated to a male bartender referring to the lights. All the lamps now started to burst "Move it!" she said and the staff hurry.

She saw Matt coming her way "What the hell happen?" he asked her confused

"Something electrical. I don`t know" she said to him "Make sure everyone is ok, we may need to send them home" she explained. He nodded his head understanding

A bunch of glasses suddenly exploit and fire appeared from nowhere. People were now running around trying to get out.

Sophie charged to Jonas now, she saw him knocking out the witch "What are you doing Jonas!" she screamed at him

"Luka is dead" he said to her surprising her "And you are doing nothing!" he screamed back

"What…? How?" she asked but he ignored her walking past her.

"I`m taking the doppelganger" he stated

She flashed in front of him "I can`t let you do that" she sad her vampiric face showing

"Then I have no choice" he said. She went to attacked him when Jonas flicked his wrist breaking a piece of wood from a chair and stabbed her in the stomach.

She looked down to the wound and fell on the floor in pain. She move to stand again but screamed when he send her aneurysms. She passed out soon after that.

* * *

Sophie woke up confused fluttering her lashes. She smelled blood and quickly grabbed the bag she was being offered and drank it greedily. She looked around and spotted Damon next to her looking amused. She realized she was in the Boarding house, lying on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked him

"You played the damsel in distress today" he smirked at her as he leaned against a table

She looked down at her clothes and saw that they were covered in blood.

"Damn. I liked this shirt" she said wrinkling her nose. She looked up "Where`s Jonas?" she asked

"Dead" he said shrugging his shoulders.

She sighed annoyed "And now we have no witches on our side" she reply glaring "What happen to Luka Damon?" she glared at him

"Hey! They attacked us, not the other way around. Ask your sister" he said and got up to leave the room

"Damon?" she called to his back "Thank you" she said suspecting he was the one who brought her there.

He shrugged again not looking back and left the room.

* * *

Katherine came in Damon`s bedroom and looked at him as she got closer.

"I wanted to thank you for Sophie. What you did means a lot to me Damon" she said looking around

"I could care less" was his reply

"Then why did you save her?" she said with a smirk

"Because she`s not a psychotic evil bitch like you"

Katherine laughed "Oh, Damon. You don`t seriously think she`s different from you and me?" she giggled "You don`t know what my sweet sister is capable off to get what she wants"

He ignored her and focused on the journal he was reading, she jumped on the bed next to him.

"You know what I can`t figure out?" he asked knowing she woudn`t leave just yet

"What`s that?" she asked curiously

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch, I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert he was the only one who knew" said Damon and Katherine looked away innocently twirling one of her curls.

"I know he didn`t turn her in" he said and looked at Katherine as she shrugged her shoulders "Hmm, I should have figured as much"

"She was a loose end, I like mine tie up" Katherine replied "You know what I can`t figure out"

"Do I care?" he replied

"Why you won`t tell me where to find the sight of the witch massacre" she said studying his face

"Because I have no clue"

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out that tomb and something tells me you did everything in your power to make sure she was safe and yet you have no idea where she was kill" she said sitting up.

He shrugged carelessly not saying anything.

"Who`s the liar now?" she asked "You hurt me today" she stated

"Tit for tat"

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous" she said as she got closer to seduce him

"You deserve it"

"I like this Damon" she said as their lips got closer

"Katherine" he whispered and grab her face "Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house" she went to kiss him "Go find one" he said and pushed her away.

She looked unbelievingly at him as he grabbed the journal one more time. She got up from the bed and huffed at him before leaving the bedroom.

She found Sophie in one the bedrooms reading a book

"Why so pouty?" Sophie asked

"Scoot over" Katherine said lying down next to her.

"O…kay" Sophie looked at her in question but decided to let it go.

* * *

**Yay! new chapter! ok, now I demand reviews! so, the season is about to end, I wanted to ask your opinion, should I make it AU after the season finale and make my own ending or would you like a sequel later on? VERY IMPORTANT! let me now... xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith and the CW... bla bla bla. **

**New chapter! This one took me longer to update, sorry, been really busy lately.**

* * *

**Know thy Enemy**

Sophie appeared behind Katherine after Stefan left the house with a lifted eyebrow "Isobel is here?" she asked her sister.

Katherine ignored her and went to the den where she grabbed a glass with blood.

"Kat" she called again entering the room.

Katherine looked warningly at her and put a finger to her lips while she pointed upstairs letting her know that Damon was still in the house. Sophie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What Sophie, I thought you`ll be happy that I`m playing nice with the boys" Katherine said sweetly.

Sophie huffed while staring at her knowingly "Whatever, I have my own things to do today" she said and turned to leave the room "I`ll leave you to your plotting"

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked curiously

"Wouldn`t you like to know" she said with a bit of bite in her voice.

"Sophie!" Katherine called more serious.

_We need to know what Isobel knows. I need you with me today._ Katherine signaled to her when she turned to look at her.

_You do that. Just call me if you need me._ She signaled back "What?" she asked out loud.

"Be careful" Katherine said with a smile back in her face.

* * *

Sophie entered the Martin`s home quietly. She eyed Luka`s body for a second before going to the room she stayed in. She found the little poetry book Luka lend to her and put it her backpack. She grabbed her guitar case and went back to the living room where she placed everything on the floor before looking at the Grimoires. She started looking around, flipping a few until she spotted a small black one. She took it and flipped trough the pages.

There was a noise outside and she looked behind her to see the door opened. She quickly hide away to avoid anyone spotting her.

"Yep, everyone is dead" she heard Damon`s voice say. She stayed hidden wanting to know what they were doing here.

"We should pack up the Grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they are safe" said who she recognized as Bonnie.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him" Damon said and Sophie narrowed her eyes at his playful tone.

"Don`t be disrespectful. Not to him" the girl said to him

"Fine, I`ll bury him" Damon stated

"What exactly are we looking for?" came Jeremy Gilbert`s voice

"According to Luka`s dad one of this contains a spell that would let me harness the energy that is left behind when a witch dies violently" Bonnie explain and Sophie cocked her head confused.

"I didn`t know you and father witch were so close" Damon said

"We weren`t, but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message" Bonnie said and Sophie opened her eyes wide in surprise "If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it"

"Great. Put that in our things to do today. Harness ancient dead witch power" Damon said

"You know where the witches where burn?" she heard the girl asked surprised.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon said and she had to laugh at his playful tone drawing their attention to where she was.

She sauntered back in the room looking at Damon with her hands behind her back. He wiped the smirk from his face and standed from his spot as Jeremy and Bonnie turned to look at her too.

"I`m impressed" she said and walked to Damon "Katherine truly underestimate you" she said thoughtfully. Damon cursed under his breath. "But I guess you underestimate me" she said to him.

She turned around and stared at the witch in thought. "So little Bonnie has her powers back" she smiled at the witch "You think you can do it little girl?" she asked

Bonnie glared at her in response.

"Ah uh" she shook her finger at Bonnie "You`re not strong enough for me. Yet" she turned back to Damon and smirked "Naughty Damon, keeping secrets. I thought we were sharing now?" she asked playfully

He stared thoughtfully at her "I don`t really like to share" he gave her a tight smile

She pouted "That`s not what I heard" she said and saw him tightening his fist "Whatever. Don`t come crying to me later then" she said losing the smile

"Trust me, I won`t" Damon replied with a glare

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked cutting the tension

She gave him an annoyed stare "I stayed here for a while. Picking up my stuff not that it`s any of you business" she replied with a fake smile

"You should go" Bonnie said to her.

Sophie dropped her fake smile and grabbed her stuff again to leave "Fine"

"Wait" Damon said "What`s that?" he asked pointing to the little book in her hands

She looked innocently at him "What? This?" she hold the book up "A little light reading. That`s all"

"Can I see?" Bonnie asked in challenge although they all knew that they couldn`t stop her if she refused. Sophie eyed them and then shrugged carelessly "Sure" she said and passed the book to the girl.

Bonnie opened it and read it "So?" Damon asked her still looking at Sophie.

"It`s poetry" Bonnie said a bid confused and gave the book back.

Sophie smiled again "See, I can play with the team" she said to all of them "Bye love" she waved at them as she left.

* * *

Sophie went to her car and put her stuff in the trunk a little more forcefully that she intended too. She was very annoyed that Katherine may have a point about Isobel.

She grabbed the little spell book she had hidden when her phone rang and she saw that is was her sister. She answered it as she was getting inside and start the car.

"Hey, I have to tell you something" she said thinking about Bonnie getting her powers back.

"I talked to Isobel" Katherine replied ignoring her.

"And?" she asked

"She managed to guarantee my freedom for a deal Sophie" Katherine said excited "Are you at the Boarding house? We need the moonstone"

"Wait, what?" Sophie said surprised

"Yeah, I know. This could all be over soon" Katherine said

"No! Katherine, there is no deal to be made. We want Klaus dead remember" she said to her.

"Stop it Sophie" Katherine said to her irritated "It can`t be done"

"Yes it can!" she said, at this point she had stopped the car and was talking fast to her "The Salvatore`s…"

Katherine cut her off "Will die trying to protect their precious Elena" she said more calmly the next "We can be free soon Sofia"

"I was free!" Sophie stated "I was always free! All that I ever did was to kill him and now you want to deny me this?" she asked incredulously.

"I thought you did it for me. To help ME" Katherine said

Sophie stayed quiet for a while "Of course I did. It`s just I thought we both wanted this" she said with a voice that reminded Katherine of Sophie as a little girl.

"The only thing I want if for you and me to be free Sophie" Katherine huffed in irritation "We`ll talk later about this, can you get the moonstone or not?"

"I can`t" she said and heard Katherine sighed in irritation

"Fine, I`ll do it" her sister said "What were you going to say before?" Katherine asked

She hesitated "You were right, I`m pretty sure they are keeping things from us" she said to her

"Shocker" Katherine said sarcastically "Anything else?" having heard her sister`s hesitation

"Just that I`m going to see Lucy for information" Sophie replied

"Oh" Katherine said clearly unhappy "Can`t you just kill that bitch?"

"No. Listen, I gotta go" she said and hung up. She quickly started the car again and drove out of town while dialing a new number.

It rang two times before Lucy`s voice was heard "Hello" she answered annoyed.

"I`m coming to see you now, I`ll call you again when I`m there" she said and hung up.

* * *

She knocked on the door impatiently until it open to reveal a tied lipped Lucy.

"Finally" Sophie remarked angrily. Today was not turning out to be good for her. "Well?" she gave a significant look at the witch.

"Come in" Lucy said step aside.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her tone and took the Grimoire out and passed it to Lucy.

Lucy lifted and eyebrow in question but started flipping trough the spells finding a marked page when her eyes widen in surprise. She turned to look at Sophie in surprise "I never heard of this"

Sophie snorted "You wouldn`t"

"This spells, they are all dark, I can`t do this" Lucy said now paling.

"You will" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her. She was both hungry and angry, it was getting difficult to maintain her usual nonchalant exterior.

"But this one requires a sacrifice" Lucy said shocked

"An animal sacrifice" Sophie said with an annoyed tone.

Lucy stared at her and seem to realized the dangerous vampire was on edge. She nodded her head hesitantly. She looked down at the spell again "I`ll need a Jade stone too" she said

Sophie took out a silver ring with a round Jade stone and showed it to her "Get to work"

* * *

Lucy dropped the ring in the bowl of watered blood as she chanted once again

"_Caducas examinas vitas aetas anima" _she said as the liquid evaporated and only the ring remained.

The witch looked paled and took a deep breath as she took the jewel and pass it to Sophie carefully avoiding to look at the carcass next to her

Sophie smiled as she took the ring carefully putting it on "Did it work?" she asked unnecessarily as she was sure it did.

"You want to test it?" Lucy asked stonily. Sophie just smiled amused.

"Thank you for this" she said surprisingly nice to the witch who just nodded at her "You can call me if you need anything, you know this" she said and left without waiting a response.

She had turned off her phone during her visit with Lucy so she took it out and found two missed calls and a voice mail from her sister. She sighed and pressed to listen it her good humor gone again.

"_Sophie you need to come back to town. Don`t go back to the Salvatore`s and let me now when you get here so we`ll meet. I`ll explained everything later_" Katherine`s voice said giving no room to discussion.

Her cell phone rang once again while she was driving.

"God!" she yelled exasperated as she answered it "What!"

"You lying bitch. Where`s the moonstone?" Damon`s voice reached her and her mood improved a bit. She smirked knowingly.

"Aww did little Damon loose his pretty stone?" she teased him while as she changed her music.

"¿Where Is It Sophie?" he punctuated every word sounding very angry

She laughed hollowly "Here`s a wild guess. Katherine took it" she said. She shook he head exasperated.

"Where`s Katherine?" Damon asked her at once.

"Believe it or not Damon. I don`t live behind my sister`s back" she said annoyed

"They took Elena, Sophie" he replied and she almost dropped the phone in her surprise.

"Who took Elena?" she asked because this was news to her.

"Katherine and Isobel. Don`t pretend you don`t know anything about this Sophie" he replied irritated

"Isobel took Elena? Her mother?" she asked for clarification

"Yes" he hissed.

"Hmm" was her response as she remembered Katherine told her to meet her and now she knew why she wasn`t suppose to go back to the Boarding House "Well, nice chat and all but I have to go now" she said to him

"Don`t hung up on me" he threatened "Where are they?"

"I`m sorry, didn`t you said you weren`t going to come after my help?"she said mockingly. He didn`t say anything to that "I have no idea where they are, I`m not even in town" she said which was kind of true.

"You better not be lying to me" he replied

She scoffed "Or what Damon? I`m not lying"

"If you are in this, I will kill you I promise Sophie" he said to her and hung up.

She huffed and stared at her phone "Rude"

* * *

She arrived back in town and called Katherine but only got her voice mail. She tried a few more times and started to get scared. Katherine was very strong and capable but she knew that Damon and Stefan could be very dangerous too.

"Now I have to go and clean her mess, like always" she muttered to herself

She tried one more time to the same result so she called Damon instead. It rang a few times but he obviously rejected her call. She called him again and it went straight to voice mail.

"Where the hell is my sister Damon?" she said briefly and hung up

She was getting more nervous so she decided to go to the Boarding House.

They couldn`t ignore her face to face after all.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were at the library waiting for the Gilbert`s reunion to end.

"Hey Bonnie said the spell worked" Damon said to Stefan as he checked his phone "She`s locked and loaded"

"At least something went right tonight" Stefan said and took a long drink

Damon looked at him curiously but didn`t said anything

"Hmm" Stefan said again "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back"

Damon gave a sound of agreement distractedly

"And Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today" Stefan continue getting his brother`s attention. He passed a glass of bourbon to Damon

"Uh hu" Damon agreed catching on.

"We are the only ones who now"

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon" Damon said amused

They clink their glasses and drank.

Damon looked hesitant about something and Stefan noticed "What?" he asked already afraid that their little success was a failure after all.

"Sophie knows that Bonnie has her powers back" he said to Stefan

"What! How?" Stefan asked angry.

"It doesn`t matter. But I don't think she actually told Katherine and I`m pretty sure they didn`t meet although I have to check" Damon said to him

"Why?" Stefan asked more calm

"Because I got an angry voice mail asking about her sister" Damon said showing him his phone.

"Hmm" Stefan said "She`s going to come looking for her" he said to Damon

"Uh hu" he agreed thoughtfully

"She`s not going to be happy" Stefan said

"I`ll deal with her" Damon said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Don`t do anything you`ll regret Damon. I know you like her" Stefan said and Damon glared at him

"Just because I want to bang the girl doesn`t mean I like her" he replied "I`m sick of this vampire chicks screwing us over" he said and Stefan stayed silent.

* * *

Sophie arrived at the Boarding House looking very much like a girl on a mission. She got inside and walked straight to the den finding Stefan and Elena cuddling together. Stefan stood up on guard and Elena looked nervous.

Sophie could feel her fangs coming out as her face showed the black veins characteristic of vampires.

"Where is she?" she asked but stayed in her place.

Stefan positioned himself in front of Elena and raised his arms as in surrender. She felt Damon appeared at her left but he too kept his distance

"Sophie calm down" Stefan said

"Where is she Stefan" she repeated

"We didn`t do anything to her Sophie. If you calm down we tell you what we know" he said with his soothing voice.

She forced herself to calm down and her face went back to normal. She looked at Elena who honestly looked scared of her for the first time.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked her surprising Elena

Elena nodded quickly at her "Yeah, thanks" she said

She looked back at Stefan waiting the explanation but Damon cut in

"Why don`t you and Elena go to sleep brother, I`ll explain everything to Sophie" he said looking nonchalant.

Stefan stared at him for a moment and agreed "Come on Elena" he said motioning to his girlfriend

Sophie heard them go upstairs but her attention was on Damon now.

Damon leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while he gave her a smirk

"I`m not playing Damon" she said angry at his apparent amusement

"Look, we don`t know where your sister is BUT…" he said loudly when he saw she was about to talk "we know what happen"

"And?" she said impatiently

"Apparently Isobel and Katherine were going to delivered Elena and the moonstone to Klaus" he said and was serious again "You know anything about that?" he asked sarcastically

"She said something about some deal" she said gritting her teeth

"Thought so" he said "Thing is, Isobel was actually compelled and apparently Katherine was part of the deal"

She covered her face with her hands and breathed hard. She crossed her arms and looked at him

"How come Elena is here?" she asked

"Isobel had instructions to let her go. We figured Klaus knows she isn`t going anywhere" he explained.

She snorted in dark humor "Yeah…"

She sat down on the couch and brought her legs to her chest.

"What about Isobel?" she heard herself ask

She felt him sit beside her but wasn´t really paying attention

"Dead" he said and she nodded her head at him

She saw a glass in front of her face and realized Damon brought her a drink

She down it and gave the glass back.

"Hey" he said making her look at him, she was surprised to see that he was really close "Don`t do anything stupid, we may still be able to work together. You don`t have to be like her"

She got up suddenly angry "So now you want my help? Screw you! She wouldn`t have made any deal if you knew what to do, she was more than willing to help you, we were! She was only looking after her family" she accused although she kept a few things to herself too that she chose to ignore at the moment.

He got up too "You got to be kidding me" he said incredulously "She betrayed us, again and don`t even get me started with you" he said angry

"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled at him

"Oh please, you come here playing the innocent card you are every bit of manipulative as Katherine is. Worst, at least she owns up to it" he said getting closer to her

She was shaking in anger now "And you`re so goddamn innocent right?" she yelled

"No I`m not" he smirked suddenly at her "Admit it, she had it coming" he said taunting her

She lunged at him throwing him on the floor with her on top her hands around he neck, he grabbed her by the neck too and flipped her over. She was hissing at him as she squeeze but she distinctly realized his hold was gentler.

"Easy…" he said in a small voice trying to calm her. She suddenly stopped grabbing him and her arms fell to the floor tired. She was looking to the side not really listening to him as he felt his hand take a few tears away.

She turned her head to stare at him and he lowered his head to kiss her, she didn`t kiss back the first few seconds as he gently bit her lip, she started responding to his kiss and he used his tongue then.

The kiss started to get heated as he lowered the rest of his body to hers. She put her arms around his neck when she felt it. A burning feeling first on her neck then expanding to her body

"Ahhhh" she screamed in pain and he took the syringe off her neck. She looked at it and saw is was very thick and realized she now had a very strong dose of vervain in her system.

Even worse was the fact that she hadn`t fed recently and felt very weak.

He got up and put the syringe on top of a table as she quivered in pain.

He looked at her seriously "Sorry about that" not sounding very sorry

She tried to get up to attack him when he knocked her out. She fell limp to the floor

He grabbed her in his arms "I`m not going to make the same mistake twice" he said to her unconscious body and turned to walk out of the house.

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**So, you can try and guess about the spell Lucy did, what do you think it does? I not going to revealed it anytime soon but I`ll love to know what you think.**

**What do you think about what Damon did? pretty douchey right? **

**Anyway, I`m think there will be sequel because I don`t want to rush anything. Yes? No?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith! I`m just having fun with it!**

**Sorry for the wait, I`ve been busy and this chapter actually took me some time to finished it so I really hope you like it! It`s more about the past than the actual episode but it still happens inside the timeline. **

* * *

**The Last Dance**

Sophie slowly stirred as she waked up. She opened her eyes feeling confused at first and started to get up leaning against the walls for help.

She knew she was weak and in pain. She suddenly remembered what happen the night before and felt the rage travel through her body.

It was dark but her enhanced sight let her see everything. She looked around and realized she was in the tomb, she sighed willing herself to calm down and walked to the entrance thanking anyone that left it open as she could see the light from outside coming in.

Her relieved was short live when she tried to cross it and hit an invisible wall.

She huffed in disbelieve and looked around again. She spotted the lamp Katherine used and inspected it to see if it still worked. It did, so she would be using it at night, meanwhile she put it down and inspected what else there was.

She found clothes and few other things but she ignored it all when she saw her family book. She took it and sighed once again as she sat down in defeat with the book in her hands. She carefully opened it as she waited near the entrance.

There seem to be a reason to why she wasn`t dead. It was obvious she would be having a visit at one point and she didn`t want to waste any more energy.

She was singing to herself a while later when she heard footsteps coming closer. Damon appeared smiling smugly as he notice her awake.

"Aren`t you cozy?" he asked with his arms crossed as he leaned against the entrance wall.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked motioning to the tomb with her hand

"How else am I going to get you alone?" he said taking a blood bag from his jacket pocket.

She speeded to the entrance on instinct but stop before being bounced back in. She slowly retreated back and sat back down calmly.

"I thought the spell was lifted" she said ignoring his smirk "Bonnie couldn`t possibly done this spell by herself, she`s not strong enough. Or is she?" she eyed Damon knowingly.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "You shouldn`t waste your energy. The vervain weakened you"

She glared at him "Very low of you, taking advantage of an innocent girl" she said sarcastically talking about how he tricked her.

He put the blood bag on the floor and took his flask out smirking not the least bit bothered "I wanted to do that for a while, may as well do it before I kill you"

She snorted "Don`t lie to yourself Damon"

"Oh?" he said expecting an answer as he slowly uncork the flask

"You are not going to kill me. You would have done it by now" she pointed out eyeing the blood bag not being able to help herself.

"Not yet anyway. I need to know something first" he said to her

She lifted an eyebrow in question

"Did you tell Katherine about Bonnie getting her powers back?" he asked serious once again

"Didn`t have the chance" she replied shrugging

He threw the liquid from the flask at her face and it burned her. She screamed mostly in surprise than because of the vervain.

"What the hell?" she glared at him while the burns slowly healed "I`m not lying to you, you idiot"

"Just in case…" he smirked at her and put the flask away again.

"You can be such an asshole" She laughed a bit hysterically "God! You never let things go, do you?"

"I checked your messages" he said showing her cell phone now "You have a few miss calls from Donovan here and this little message from Katherine…" he trailed off but she stayed quiet "So! I guess I believe you didn`t know Katherine was betraying us" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Good. Then you can let me go" she said getting up still supporting her weight on the wall

"Doesn`t mean I shouldn`t kill you. You`re unpredictable, almost as much as me" he continued saying

"But you won`t" she said with confidence

"And you`re sure of this why?" he asked sarcastically but she could tell he was amused

"Katherine is gone. But I still know things you don`t and now Klaus knows exactly where Elena is" she smirked when he gritted his teeth in annoyance at the blatant truth

"You are curious, aren`t you Damon?" she asked

He scoffed "About what?"

"I offered you once to tell you about my past. You didn`t need to do this" she said with an almost hurt look now

"I don`t have time for a history lesson. You tell me about Klaus and I toss the blood to your side" he said but she could notice a glint in his blue eyes. He wanted to know.

"You don`t trust me now Damon but I`m a very patient woman. I am hungry but that`s not want I ultimately want"

"You want me to trust you?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy

She shrugged her shoulders "Ideally. I want to get out of here, I want Klaus dead and to do that, we need to work together"

He snorted incredulously "I heard those words before, from Katherine. And you, my dear, are Katherine`s sister"

"You don`t know me Damon. You didn`t judge Elena given her looks. I would have expected the same treatment"

He scoffed at her. "You are not Elena" he stated

"I`m not Katherine either" she pointed out.

He stayed quiet and looked her over curiously

"There is something I want to know" he said and she took it as a truce from his part "You are physically older than Katherine, but I know she was older than you as a human. How did you survived? How did you turned?"

"I thought we were wasting time" she said crossing her arms

"Humor me here"

"She didn`t purposely change me if that`s what you`re asking" she smiled as she leaned her head on the wall

_1498 __–__ Macedonia_

_Sofia walked to the hill with effort as she grabbed her dress. She was getting tired but as she got to the top she could see the pinks in the sky signaling the twilight. She lied down to catch her breath and closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze. The nights were a bit chilly this fall so she covered herself more._

_She opened her eyes and looked for the first star as she always used to do as a child. It truly was a beautiful day she thought to herself. She thought of her family and cried alone once again. _

_When she was younger she remembered crying with Katerina`s arms around her as her only comfort; She didn`t cry in front of her sister anymore for she could see how much it hurt her too._

_She stood up and looked at the sky again, it was almost night, Katerina will be able to come out soon and she would come looking for her. She went down hill trough a different path then, this one was more difficult but it would take her to a beautiful lake just across the cottage. The path was covered in large rocks and boulders that one could use for support. _

_She could feel excitement in her veins as the day ended and the night began. She lost her footing and gave a small scream as she fell down rolling around and hitting more rocks. She hit her head and close her eyes once she finally reached the bottom._

_She sat up and gave a hiss of pain as she examined her arms, there were a few cuts and scratches and her dress looked dirty and torn._

_She touched her head and quickly took her hand away feeling the painful swelling._

_She huffed and tried to get up but changed her mind due to the pain in her ankle._

"_Katerina!" she screamed knowing now in the night she would find her. _

_Her older sister appeared only a few seconds after with her fangs showing. Sofia`s heart pump faster as she could see Katerina eyeing her bloody cuts. She stayed perfectly still waiting until her sister took control of her features once again._

"_What on earth happened Sofia?" Katerina asked already calm as she got closer_

"_I fell" she said and pointed to the rocky path. Katerina followed the direction she pointed with her eyes and Sophie saw she understood what happened._

"_Why would you do such a foolish deed?" she asked her upset as she bite her wrist and show it to her sister "Drink" she commanded her and Sophie took the arm closer to her mouth to do it._

_Katerina quickly took her arm away and huffed upset_

"_Now I have to stay with you until the blood leaves your veins" she said and helped her up._

"_I thought you needed to hunt?" Sofia asked "You certainly look thirsty"_

"_I cannot leave you on your own now" Katerina said as they walked_

"_You must go!" Sofia insisted and Katerina looked at her curiously _

"_Alright, if you insist. Would you go directy to the cottage? No more wandering for this night" she said smiling_

"_Yes, no more hills" Sofia smiled. Katerina looked around not finding any danger and kissed her sister´s cheek before quickly leaving._

_Sofia stood there for a while and walked more quickly to the lake. She arrived to the shore were she could spot the cottage just to the opposite side._

_She bend down taking rocks just the size of her fists and put it in her dress pockets. She stood up and slowly walked inside the lake. Her dress felt heavy and her teeth were chattering the more she entered. The water was at her breast now when she quickly turned around and dragged herself out. She was breathing hard and her feet slide in the mud when she reached the shore again. _

_She dropped to her knees supporting herself with her arms in the sand and her head down. She gave a broken sob standing up with much difficulty, her limbs felt heavy and cold._

"_Prosti mi, Gospodi__" she whispered before once again entering the lake this time running until she couldn´t touch the ground anymore. Her dress pull her down and she gave herself to exhaustion. (Forgive me, My Lord)_

"You killed yourself too" Damon said in disbelieve and shook his head

"She really shouldn`t have told me how she changed" she replied talking about Katherine

He cracked a smile "You manipulated Katherine" he laughed finding it ironic.

She shrugged "We`re family"

"Why would you want to turn?" he asked serious again

"I was young and naive" she said playing with her hair as she thought "I thought I was being selfless. Not leaving her alone for all eternity" she briefly looked away "Plus I wanted revenge" she said staring back at him "I made a mistake, It`s done"

"You just threw your life away for her" he said to her

"You did the same back in 1864, and now you`re willing to do the same with Elena" she said not liking his tone

"Yeah but Elena deserves it" he scoffed.

"Oh please, you`re such an hypocrite. Katherine did what you want Elena to do. She saved herself and deep down you want her to do the same. You don`t care who dies as long as Elena lives"

"A lot of good that did to her. She´s probably dead now" Damon said to her

"I suppose that is a possibility. But if there is one thing I know about Klaus is that he loves his games" she said annoy

Damon looked a t her curiously

"So you met Klaus before" he stated

"Mm huh" she nodded at him

"We have to assume he knows everything Katherine knows. Aren´t you scared your sister ratted you out. I don´t think he´ll be too happy about that" he smirked at her

"After my change I spent close to 50 years creating a new persona and learning what I could about the originals" she said ignoring him "It`s how I learned about their ability to compel vampires, but I also learned that even though they can compel us, there is a way around the compulsion, mostly in interrogations. So you see, I´m sure Klaus knows of my presence, not so much of my family´s name" she explained to him

"So Katherine could said she knows Sophie Keats is here and not Sofia Petrova" he stated understanding her point "Clever" he said looking impressed

"Yes, but I´m actually most known as Sofia Levski" she said before explaining "I met Elijah around 1550, I suppose I was considered his protégé for most. I learn a lot about them and their way of life. After 150 years of making a name of myself I left. I was known and feared and most importantly, no one ever suspected my relation to Katerina"

Damon´s cell phone rang disturbing the peace and he quickly took it out as Sophie looked amused.

"Stefan?" he answered "I´m busy right now"

"_It´s Klaus_" they heard Stefan´s voice say "_He left us a message at the school today. We need to talk_"

"Ok, I´m on my way home, I´m calling Alaric too" he said quickly exchanging a look with Sophie and hanging up.

"He´s here" Sophie pointed out "You should let me out" she said standing up

"Yeah, not gonna happen" he said and quickly tossed her the blood bag before turning around to leave.

She grabbed it but ignore it for now "Damon! I can help you! get me out!" she screamed to his back only to be ignore.

* * *

_She opened her eyes and gave a huge breath before going into a coughing fit._

"_What did you do Sofia!" she heard her sister´s voice next to her. Katerina looked more furious that she had ever seen her. _

"_I did what you wouldn`t do. What was necessary" Sofia said getting up and walking closer to the chimney. Her dress was soaked and she needed the heat._

"_What was necessary? How was this necessary!" Katerina screamed and Sofia looked at her surprised at the outburst._

"_I am no longer a __nuisance__. I will no longer keep you from anything" Sofia passionately explained "Did you not want me as a companion? Perhaps you were going to abandon me" she said looking around_

"_No!" Katerina gave her a desperate look_

"_I thought you said it was a choice. My choice!" Sofia said angrily_

"_So you choose to be a demon, condemn to live in the shadows for eternity" Katerina stated_

"_I knew you would not change me, this is why I did this" Sofia said accusingly "And yet you did the same"_

"_You were free to live. I was not" Katerina said more calmly "I wanted you to live, to married and have children, to continue our line!"_

_Sofia licked her lips nervously and walked to her sister hugging her "I did this, there is no one to blame but myself but it is done, I do not regret it yet. Now be a good sister and forgive my sin"_

_Katerina hugged her back and cry in her shoulder. _

* * *

Damon came back to the tomb after the meeting with Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Alaric at the Boardinghouse. He needed to know more about Klaus now and there was only one person that could help him now.

He found her at the entrance still. The empty blood bag tossed near her feet. She lazily looked at him as he got closer

"I need to know more" he said

"Get me out of here" she immediately replied

"I don´t think so" he instantly said

"What happened with Klaus?" she asked instead

"It looks like he´s here, leaving messages to Elena that he´ll be at this school dance they have tonight" he told her

She hummed thoughtfully "I told you, he loves to play mind games"

"Does that mean you don´t think he´s really here?" he asked

"Oh no, I think he is here. That means he wants you to know he´s coming for you" she told him with distaste "So why don´t you bring the little witch and get me out of here"

"What should we expect? Witches? More vampires?" he asked ignoring her request

She sighed and didn´t answered him "You know, we didn´t always get along, Katherine and I" she explained

He made a sound of impatience "Talk to me about Klaus"

"We don´t agree in lot of things so maybe you´re right in not trusting me" she said distracted

"And here I thought I was the crazy one" Damon said rolling his eyes at her

She glared at him briefly before looking away "After I left Elijah, it took me a few more years to tracked down Katherine. When I found her, she wasn`t the same and I supposed neither was I. She was suspicious of me, she never said anything but I could tell" she said thoughtfully "She was colder. She was jealous of me and for me. She feared she was no longer important to me and at the same time resented me"

"Why would she resent you" he asked disbelievingly

"When I found her, she didn´t even thought I would still be alive, I was different, I didn´t worshipped her anymore. I was no longer the little sister she wanted to protect"

Damon huffed at that

"I respected the Originals believes in honor and truth. In a perfect world perhaps I` ll still go by that but much has change since those days. That didn´t help to diminish her resentment" she paused back to look at Damon in the eyes

"I suppose we rekindle after some time but our relationship was very different from what once was. I´m sure you can relate" she said with a smirk

"What are you trying to get me to think with all of this? Suddenly you´re against Katherine and I should get you out and is Us against the World kind of bullshit?" he said exasperated

She gave a deep sigh and narrowed her eyes at him

"I´m just talking Damon and no, I´m not against my sister, I love her and will always try to help her and yes, I want to get out of here"

"And I`m supposed to believed that you won`t try to do what Katherine did and take Elena again for some deal with Klaus?" he scoffed

"Unlike my sister, I want no deal with Klaus. I was never being chased, I want him dead and I won`t stop until he is"

"Why?" he asked lifting his arms as a sign of impatience and exasperation

"Katherine`s parents were _my _parents too Damon. I had a little brother, two other sisters" she stand up and started pacing "They came for us, we didn`t know why, they just kill them all. I remember their screaming and they left me for dead. So you see, for me, there is no deal"

He stayed quiet after that.

"Ok" he finally said

"Ok what?" she asked confused

"Ok, I´m listening" he said and she gave him a small smile

"Make no mistake, Katherine certainly prefers him dead. But if she thinks that´s impossible she will settle for some deal but she knows I won`t give up"

"So she´ll leave you on your own?" he said "Of course she`ll betrayed you too"

"She won`t see it as a betrayal but as a tactical move. In her eyes she`ll be pardoned so no one would chase her. And you know we can be patient, she would have come for me after that" she explained confident

"So you think she´s alive and made some kind of deal with Klaus" he stated

"It´s a possibility but I also think Klaus is a bastard who would say one thing and do something else. He´s no Elijah"

"So you want revenge" he simply summarized "Ever thought about just letting go? I mean let´s assume Katherine actually manages to get out of this, she has done it before, they would never know about you"

"It`s too late now" she said sighing.

"Why?"

"You know why, you know more than anyone" she said before explaining "I´ve been a vampire for more than five hundred years. All of what I did can`t be for nothing. There must be a reason. I`ll go mad if there isn`t"

Damon rubbed his face thinking

"I have to go prepare for the dance" he said and she nodded at him.

"Hey Damon" she called as he turned to leave "He´ll come on his own and if he has some witch with him Bonnie will be able to sense it"

"Thanks" he said and left.

"Be careful" she said to no one

* * *

**AN: Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you think and any kind of question you have, don`t hesitate to ask.**

**By the way, I already know how the story will end, and it looks like there will be a sequel with next season.. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As you and I well know TVD belongs to The CW and the talented LJ Smith. Another thing, you may find famous quotes here and there from movies or known authors too.**

**This chapter is my way of getting back on track, because it`s been a while since it was aired and some of you may feel a bit lost.**

* * *

**Klaus**

After taking the dagger out Elena sat down and silently waited until Elijah came back to life. A gasp was heard and she jumped in fright. She quickly approached him hearing his bones cracking as they merged back together.

"Elijah! Elijah!" she whispered trying to soothe him. He looked as if he couldn`t breathe and didn`t know where he was.

He turned wide eyes at her in between gasps "Katerina" he called her.

"Elijah! it`s me, Elena" she silently clarified. He was looking at her as if seeing a ghost. She tried shushing him.

"Oh my god" he whispered and passed out after that.

Elena looked everywhere not knowing what to do. She went to check his pulse and his body jumped again, she scampered away scared but not screaming as he stand up.

"I can`t… I can`t breathe" he said between gasps, he kneel down in difficulty "What`s happen to me?" he asked.

Elena didn`t know what to do, her eyes where wide, mouth wide open as she watched him. Elijah hit the wall as if disoriented.

She went to hold him "I can`t… I can`t be in this house" he said

"You`re not invited in" she realized

"Get me out of here" he said and speed away again hitting another wall. He quickly disappeared from view and Elena run to catch him finally coming to the front door seeing him on the outside crouching. She stopped in her tracks and waited until he looked at her and stand up unable to cross the entrance.

"What happened?" he asked from the outside.

She quickly shushed him and pointed upstairs to signaled him quiet "I`ll tell you, but not here" she whispered "Can I trust you?" she asked silently

"Can I trust you?" he asked pointedly

She looked back thinking and after a big sigh gave him the dagger which he grabbed.

They were driving in silence for a few minutes when Elena slowed down to a stop, Elijah next to her drinking from a blood bag.

"You looked better" she stated

"Where did you get the dagger?" he asked not looking back

"I`ll tell you everything" she said and she meant it "But we have to work together Elijah, I need your word"

"Your ability to make demands is long pass" he said

"No demands" she explained "I`m offering you my help and in return, I want yours" she calmly said

"And why should I even consider?" he asked finally looking back

"The same reason why you haven`t kill me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you" she admitted.

Her phone rang interrupting their talk and she pick it up knowing who it was

"_Where are you? Are you ok?_" came Stefan`s voice for both of them to hear

"Yes, I`m fine" she quickly reassured him

"_Where`s Elijah?_"

"He`s right here" she said

"_Where? I`m on my way_" he sounded hurry

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone" she quickly said

"_Listen to me, he can`t be trusted, he will used you to get to Klaus_" he said and Elena turned to look at Elijah who was examining her closely.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, I can trust him. He knows I`ll be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself" she said all of this while staring at Elijah.

"_You can`t do this alone_" Stefan stated

"It`s my decision Stefan, please respect it and make sure that Damon doesn`t do anything stupid" she added the last part tiredly "I`ll be in touch" she said and hanged up. Elijah looked at her and silently requested for her phone and after quickly considering her options she gave it to him.

"He`s here" Elena said to him

"Klaus is here?" he asked and she nodded at him

"He`s taken over Alaric`s body" she explained

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks" he said thinking back

"Well, what are his other tricks? What s he going to do next? You`re the only one who knows him" she said almost desperately

"Yes, I do" he answered distantly. He motioned for her to start driving again and she silently complied.

* * *

Damon was silently sulking when Jenna called Stefan. He prepared himself a drink as he glared at his brother.

"…You`re home?" Stefan asked

He hear Jenna replied about meeting Alaric and felt satisfaction at seeing his brother twitch

"Jenna, listen to me, do not meet Alaric at the Grill, I`m gonna come over there right now and explain everything" Stefan said and hanged up.

"Oh, I`ll love to lend you a hand but you know, you wouldn`t want me to do anything stupid" Damon said mocking him

"You`re seriously gonna be like this?" Stefan asked frustrated

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I`m just backing off Stefan" he said and took another zip.

Stefan scoffed and left after that. Damon put his drink down and turned to meet Andie "Hi"

"Hi" she said smiling

"Let`s go" he whispered at her

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"Splitting from the team, going rogue" he said playfully

"Good" she said

"Come on" he said already knowing it was time for a few visits

* * *

They were at the Lockwood`s living room, Elijah already changed when he finally asked what Elena least wanted to answered.

"So I assumed the Martin`s witches are no longer with us" he stated oddly calm

"No" Elena said not looking at him from her seat "I`m sorry" she said

"Sofia?" he asked and Elena paused not sure to revealed her secret

"She`s alive" she stated and he gave her a sideways glance but otherwise said nothing.

"And Katerina?" he asked instead "She would have been released from my compulsion when I died"

"Klaus took her. We think she may be dead" she explained

"I doubt that. Not Klaus`s style. Death would have been too easy for her after what she did" he said. Elena looked away nervously again as she thought of Sophie.

"I don`t understand" she said shaking her head "You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him"

"I have my own reasons to want Katerina to pay. There was a time… I`d have done anything for Klaus" he said wistfully "Klaus is my brother" he explained

"I heard that" Elena said still shocked at being confirmed "I`m still processing"

"Yes, I`m little behind on the times but I believe the term that you`re searching for is OMG" he said a bit amused as he drank his tea.

* * *

Katherine was bored out of her mind locked up in Alaric`s apartment. She was drinking from the bottle when she heard people talking outside.

"I don´t think this is a good idea" she heard a woman saying

"You`re an investigating journalist, we`re investigating" Katherine recognized Damon`s voice answering, she quickly put the bottle down and went to the door

There was a knock on the door "Alaric, are you home? It`s Andie Starr, Jenna's friend" the woman said as Katherine unsuccessfully tried to open the door, she turned around frustrated when the door creaks and opens. She turns to see Damon and the woman on the outside "Thank God" she says relieved as Andie enters with a look of surprise

"Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena" said Andie

"Yep" Damon says and stops not being able to enter "Thought you might be dead" he said to Katherine

"Unfortunately not" she said back

* * *

"There`s a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked confused

Elijah stood up and stood in front of a mirror fixing his shirt "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother born seven children" he explained and turned around

Elena stood up as well as she processed this "So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story Elena" he said implying it was not the time "Just know, we`re the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created"

"Right, but Klaus is your brother" she pointed out "And you want him dead?" she asked not very sure.

"I need some air" he stated "Still feeling a tad… dead" he said and walked past her "Come"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked Damon

"We are here to rescue you" Andie said walking closer as she looked around the apartment

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued" Damon corrected her as he stared at Katherine

"Right" said Andie and turned around again with Katherine looking at her weirly

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching" Damon said to Katherine and showed her a phial

"Is that..." Katherine looked at him more interested

"Vervain? Your salvation" he said

"It's not going to undo anything" she replied shaking her head

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" he asked and she opened her mouth to speak but couldn`t asnwer

"You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" he asked her mockingly

"No" she answered with a pout

"There's your loophole. Drink this and prevent any further compulsion" he said with a compelling voice

She came closer to take it but he didn't give it to her "Give it to me" she demanded

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" he asked her

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself" she answered simply and he remembered Sophie`s words

"And where did that get you? Here" he said and tossed her the phial "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here" he pointed out

Katherine drinks it and coughs "You owe me. And I will collect" he said to her

"You have been talking to her haven`t you" Katherine asked him

"Mmm" he said and looks at Andie "Come on"

Andie goes to him "Nice to meet you" she says to Katherine as she closes the door and quickly goes to Damon`s side

Damon takes his phone out as they walked outside the building with Andie looking closely at him "Where are we going now?" she asked excited

He ignores her as a voice aswrs his call "Bonnie, remember what I told you about? Well I need you to do it sooner than we expected. I`ll meet you there now" he said hearing the witch cursed him first before reluctantly accepting

* * *

"So as you seem, nothing can kill an original" Elijah was saying, Elena following behind "Not the sun, not the fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood of one tree, a tree that my family made sure to burn"

"That`s where the white ash from the dagger comes from" she stated

"Yes" he confirmed "The witches won`t allowed nothing truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance"

"So if the sun can`t kill an Original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the moon curse?" she asked not understanding

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the moon" he said sounding amused "It`s all so biblical sounding don`t you think?" he stopped walking and turned to Elena with an obvious smile.

"What`s so funny?" she asked a bit annoy and he explained how Klaus was the one who made the curse known "I don`t understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" she asked confused

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it" he said

"But why?" she asked still not getting it

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or get your hands in a long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" he explained

"So is not Aztec at all?" she asked

He paused still amused "The curse of the sun and the moon… is fake. It doesn't exist"

Elena gaped at his retreating back "…What?" she finally said and followed him

* * *

Damon walked to the tomb Andie still following "Wait here" he told here and went down. He came to the entrance this time not seeing anyone there "Sophie" he called

She came slowly to him from the darkness looking pale but with her chin up "It`s like you have nine lives Salvatore" she said her voice a bit scratchy

He felt his mood improved at just verbally fighting her "That`s me" he said with a shrug

"What happened with Klaus?" she asked leaning against the wall

He put his hands in his pockets as he told her everything about the 60`s dance including them faking Bonnie`s death.

She looked surprised at him and also a little pleased "You`re actually telling me your plan" she said

"It`s not like I have a choice" he said this sarcastically and she looked at him with a furrowed brow "Bonnie`s on his way here to get you out" he explained

"You`re letting me out?" she came closer and smile at him

"Yeah" he said but didn`t look at her. She looked at him suspicious now

"Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"Elena decided it was a good idea to revived your old friend" he said now angry again

"Oh" she said blinking twice

"Oh? It`s that all?" he asked with contempt

"I don`t know what you expect me to do Damon, he would know I didn`t try to save him" she explained

"I need you to be on my side against Elijah, Sophie, that`s the only reason you`re getting out" he threatened and she looked at him thinking

She rolled her eyes at him and waved her hand at him to dismiss the topic

"What is it with you and Elijah anyway? I saw him all touchy feely with you more than once" he asked her

"I supposed I was his protégé long ago. We care for one another" she explained not looking at him

"He didn`t looked like only a mentor to me" he said sarcastically

"Whatever" she replied.

Damon cocked his head to the side hearing something "The witch is here"

* * *

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and the Moon curse dating back over a thousand years" Elijah said to her as they walked trough the gardens

"But if there's no curse..." Elena asked confused

"There's a curse, just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as her phone began vibrating

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. You are his only hope" he said and turned around stopping, Elena's phone still vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"What is this curse?" she asked

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please" he said giving it to her.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there" she says as Elijah waits. She hangs up and looks at Elijah "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her" she explains

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement" he said abruptly.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to" she insists "I'll be back. You have my word" she promised more calm

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" he says to her

"Thank you" she says and leaves.

* * *

Both Damon and Andie gone inside the Boarding House a few minutes ago and left Sophie waiting outside.

The door opened and Elena stopped in her tracks surprised to see her with Stefan next to her. Elena looked at her nervously and Damon appeared behind them looking angry.

"Did I miss something in the two minutes you were inside?" Sophie asked as she saw Damon

Elena turned to look at Damon "You let her out?" she asked not in a bad way

Damon ignored her question "Invite her in" he said trough his teeth.

Elena didn`t looked so sure and turned to Stefan who after one more glance at Damon`s pissed expression nodded at Elena.

"Come in" she said and Sophie entered

"Thanks" she said as Elena went passed her "Where is she going?" she asked everyone

"Back to Elijah" Stefan was the one who answered, Damon already walking away from them all.

Sophie quickly turned back to Elena "Wait, Elena!" she called and Elena turned back "Does he know?" she asked her with a nervous expression

"No" Elena said silently knowing what she was asking "But I`m going to tell him if he asks" she said, both of them knowing it was more than likely to happen.

Sophie nodded at her "Thanks for the heads up" she said sincerely.

Elena nodded back and left again. Sophie then turned to Stefan who was now studying her

"I really need a shower" she said grimacing as she looked down at herself

* * *

"Welcome back" Elijah said to Elena with a please smile as she came back.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" she asked not wasting time taking off her jacket.

"Please" he signaled her to take a sit "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well" he started saying "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret" he paused "Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day"

"A war between the species?" Elena ask him wanting him to clarified

"The vampires... and the werewolves" he said

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" she asked with a furrowed brow "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both" he said and Elena gaped at him "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power" he said as he walked "Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant"

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" she said finally understanding everything

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone" he explained

"But you helped him" she said getting up

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" he said and looked down

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elena said more confident

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work" he said and looked away.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" she asked exasperated

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" he said and looked at her

"A witch" she understood "if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" she sighed defeated

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus" he explained

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" she asked thoughtfully

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know…" he paused before explaining what he learned from the witches

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" she asked surprised

"Yes, Elena. I did" he looked at her closely "But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first" he went to retrieve her jacket "I believe you already know how that played out" he said as he gave it to her without looking at her

Elena looked at him closely "You cared about her, didn't you?" she asked silently

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again" he said and she looked sadly at him

He leaves before she calls him again "Wait, there`s something you should know" she says without looking at him

He stopped waiting for her to continue "Yes?"

"It`s about Sophie" she said decided.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the couch at the library staring at nothing as Andie approached him with a drink

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and..." she said as she put the drink in his hand

"Just go, please" he said to her

"I know you're worried about her, too" she said looking troubled

"Andie. Go" he said more forcefully

"Okay" she whispered and turned to leave as Stefan came in

"Tired of your little play thing already?" he asked Damon sarcastically

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction" Damon said without looking at him

Stefan huffed "She's a person. You're victimizing her" he said and turned around to leave again

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want" Damon said looking for a reaction

Stefan turned back around with a grim look and Damon looked pleased

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend" Stefan said to him with sarcasm

Damon dropped his glass on the side table and got up walking towards Stefan "And there it is…" he said

"There it is" Stefan stated "You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will" he said as he got closer to Damon

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked him mockingly

"Her respect" Stefan said

Damon punched Stefan so hard that he felled on a rack and broke it. He got up rushing over Damon just as Sophie entered the room behind Stefan and looked at them both wide eyed not saying anything. They are both growling at each other and soon Elena and Elijah entered the room too.

"Stop!" Elena screamed and the brothers looked at them, all five people now exchanging looks. Sophie stares at Elijah obviously nervous when Damon speaks

"Now you've invited him in?" he asks Elena with a disbelieving look

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal" Elena simply says

"Really?" Damon says sarcastically

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands" Elijah states and Sophie is more nervous at not being mentioned "I only ask for one thing in return" he says as he comes closer

"What?" Damon asks

"An apology" Elijah says as the brothers looked confused

"A what?" Damon asks and Stefan and Damon looked at each other briefly

Stefan gets closer to Elijah and Elena and in result next to Sophie "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena" he says

"I understand" Elijah says as Elena smiles at him, she them looks at Damon seriously

"Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did" Elena says

"Is that true?" looking at them with contempt

"It is" Elijah states

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asks looking at Elena

"I am" Elena agrees

"You can all go to hell" Damon says before leaving.

Stefan looks at Elijah "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around"

"Perhaps" Elijah says before turning eyes to Sophie "Would you excuse us for a moment" he directs at Elena and Stefan

Stefan looks at Sophie but she`s still silently staring at Elijah

"Stefan" Elena calls him and gives him a reassuring look before he joins her knowing Elena wouldn`t call him if Elijah was just going to kill Sophie.

They are silent for a moment before Elijah speeds in front of Sophie, she barely blinks but he can tell she`s tense

"You still manage to surprise me" he says calmly before continuing "I know you`re not sorry for your deceit so I will not ask any kind of apology" he says giving no expression

She can`t help the breath that leaves her lips, she wets them feeling the dryness before speaking.

"Please" she whispers

"Please?" he repeats with a furrowed brow "You wish for me to have mercy?" he asked almost sounding confused

"I know what I deserve and I`ll accept it… once Klaus is dead" she says "I give you my word I will not run, you may kill me then" she said her voice almost breaking

"Your word means little to me now" he says now looking almost sad

"I never…!" she almost screams before sighing "Compel me then" she said now with a challenging tone

She notices him give a tiny smile but his eyes are still sad when they start to dilate "After Klaus is dead you shall not run. You`ll leave with me" he finally says stepping away once the compulsion ends

She looks at him confused "Why?" she asked and after a brief moment he answers her question

"Because your death means nothing to you and everything to me, because you`ll stay at my side and because I think on some small level you owe me for deceiving me so exquisitely" he said before turning around and leaving the room and her alone.

* * *

**AN: Ok, this is a bit longer but this is an important chapter, where everything reveals so I decided it was important to keep Elijah`s scenes with Elena. There isn`t much of Sophie and Damon but as you can see I`m not undermining Damon`s feelings for Elena at all. The point that the shows makes is that you can love more than one person and that`s were I`m going with my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As we well know, The vampire diaries belongs to LJ Smith and The CW. I`m just having fun!**

**I`m back! sorry for taking so long but grown up life is really messing with my free time =/**

* * *

**The Last Day**

Elena walked sleepily towards the kitchen with only one thought in mind. She desperately needed a cup of coffee, preferably black. She grabbed a mug and started pouring it while eyeing some cookies with hunger.

"Good morning" a cheerily voice said from behind and she jumped dropping half her coffee on the floor. She spotted the culprit and glared while simultaneously giving a longing look at the cookies now in Sophie`s hand. _Damn vampire speed_

"I hate it when you guys do that" she mumbled as she cleaned the mess with a few napkins. An amused chuckle was her only response.

"I`m sorry" Sophie replied with a smirk as she put another cookie in her mouth.

Elena narrowed her eyes "No, you`re not" she said as Sophie took a mug of what look like blood and drank.

Elena ignored it as she refilled her coffee. Sophie eyed her as she moved around and finally offered the cookies to Elena who wordlessly took them.

"This may sound cliché but how do you feel?" Sophie asked her as she leaned against the counter.

"Determined" Elena answered looking away.

They stayed quiet and Sophie drank her blood. She looked up to find Elena doing the staring now.

"We`ve met before didn`t we?" The girl asked her with a frown

"We did" Sophie confirmed with a smile on her face

"I knew it!" Elena said momentarily forgetting her hunger "I asked you that when we first met and you lied" she said narrowing her eyes again.

Sophie gave an easy shrug "What was I going to say? I`ve been watching you since you were a child and made sure you stayed alive?" she said sarcastically

Elena looked at her biting her lip "Just so you could later delivered me to Klaus like cattle?" a bit of hurt in her tone.

Sophie sighed "Don`t do this Elena"

"Do what?" the girl asked now a bit angry "I need to know if I can trust you"

"I know what you think of Katherine and I know you´re unsure about me and you should. I´m not here for you, I`m here to see Klaus dead, that´s it" she said surprising Elena with her bluntness

Sophie put the now empty mug on the sink and turned serious "There are biggest things at stake here than your survival Elena. I don`t wished your death but don`t kid yourself thinking you living is my ultimate goal" she said turning to leave the room leaving a silent Elena behind

"Oh, the boys are up" Sophie said and Elena looked up in surprise at the playful tone she now had "You coming?" Sophie smiled over her shoulder at her.

* * *

They were in the Library and Sophie´s previous playful mood was gone as she stared at Elijah remembering their discussion from the night before

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah was saying from his standing position.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan asked expecting some confirmation from his position in the couch

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid" he explained to them.

"I can`t believe this.." Sophie mumbled as she sulked.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie" Damon´s voice said as he entered the room attracting all the stares

"Damon..." Stefan said warningly

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena said firmly

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon said mockingly and the girls glared at him.

"It's not an option, Damon" Elena said giving him a glare

"All right" Stefan said diverting the tension "how do we break this curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Elijah

"The moonstone" Stefan said

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Elijah explained

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked

"The final part of the ritual" the original explained as he took a wooden box from the shelf "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death"

All eyes went to Elena as she and Stefan hold hands. Elijah opened the box to take a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in" Sophie says speaking directly to Elijah now

He rose an eyebrow at her before explaining "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation"

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked disbelievingly

"And then you won't" he stated

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon said angry and turned to looked at Elena visibly trying to calm himself "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" he asked her

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work" Elijah said

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked her almost pleadingly

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" She answered sounding resigned and Sophie briefly locked eyes with her

Damon looked at Stefan like he couldn´t believe what he was hearing but Stefan only shrug trusting Elena´s decision. Damon looked around and left the room.

* * *

"Damon" she called smoothly after hearing his argument with Stefan but he ignored her and walked beside her "I`m not exactly on Elijah`s team right now but if there is something I know is that he`ll keep his word" she said standing beside him

"You would defend him. Your life depends on it" he said bitterly as he prepared himself a new drink

"Not quite" she answered a bit moody too "Elena understands more than what I thought"

"What?" he asked exasperated

"You don`t know what he`s capable of" she said and looked everywhere but at him

"And how do you know?" he asked her now looking at her

She ignored his question "This isn`t just about her survival or her friends for that matter. This is about getting rid of Klaus" she said angry at him

"How convenient for you" he muttered

"It isn`t even about my revenge" she snapped "Klaus will only bring death and destruction. I may not like it, but Elijah is my... _our _only choice" she corrected herself

He eyed her suspiciously "What about the other Originals, what happened to them?" he asked her

"Klaus happen" she replied as he drank silently. She sighed and looked behind "Something`s up" she said as they heard yelling.

They ran and joined Stefan and Elena to find Jenna holding a crossbow towards Alaric

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go" Alaric said

"Prove it" Damon said narrowing his eyes

Alaric looked at Jenna kind of awkwardly "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

"it's him" Jenna cut him quickly and Sophie smirked amused

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked the question in everyone`s mind

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight" Alaric said tiredly

* * *

After the many confrontations in the day Sophie went to her room until she heard a new commotion coming from Damon`s room. The first thing she saw as she walked in was Damon drive a wooden stick through Stefan's abdomen with Elena watching helplessly. She saw Elena´s teery eyes and smelled the blood in her mouth. She quickly understood what was going on and growled, veins going black. Before she realized what she was doing, she had sent Damon flying against the wall. Elena rushed over Stefan to help him

"Get out of here!" Elena screamed at Damon and looked at Sophie "Get him out!" she said to her

Sophie stood between them still growling at Damon who now looked more pissed and a bit surprised at her.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric screamed as he and Jenna entered the room running

"Just get him out of here!" Elena said once again supporting Stefan`s weight.

Alaric went toward Damon but he pushed him away and left the room with Sophie`s eyes fixated on his back.

"Oh, my God" she heard Jenna`s voice and turned to see Stefan moaning in pain

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Alaric quickly reacted

* * *

"Well, it sounds like you won't need this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned" Elijah said as Damon reentered the library to poured himself another drink

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" he said disdainfully

"The problem is, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time" Elijah said before leaving. Strangely to Damon, this made him remembered the way not only Elena had looked at him but another girl too.

* * *

Elena, Jenna and Alaric were all surrounding Stefan as he drank from a blood bag in his room. He dropped the bag once finished and turned to Jenna and Alaric.

"Thank you. Both of you" he said to them sincerely.

"Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs" Alaric said turning to leave

"Wait, have you seem Sophie, I want to thank her too" he said and Elena perked up interested

Alaric blinked "Mm, she disappeared after the fight" he said looking awkward "I think she left with Elijah" he finally said

Stefan nodded "Right" he said as they finally left the couple alone

Elena`s eyes were watery as she looked at Stefan "How could he do that to me? Why?" she asked angry and hurt

"Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means" Stefan said with his hand holding her cheek.

"It doesn't matter" Elena said brokenly

"Of course it matters. Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me" Stefan said to her

"Stefan, I can't" Elena said remorsefully wanting nothing more than to be able to stay away with him

"No, no, it's not far, ok? It's just for the day. I promise" Stefan quickly eased her worries.

* * *

She had followed him silently; wanting to make sure he stayed in one place. When she saw him leaving the Grill next to Alaric she smiled without humor. He was so predictable.

* * *

Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge without success when she heard the key in the lock. She got up and went in front of the door finding Alaric once it opened.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" she said mockingly to the teacher

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric replied. Damon came in from behind him and Katherine rushed towards him

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asked him angry and Damon pushed her against the wall.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric" Damon said to Alaric without turning around from Katherine

"You sure?" Alaric asked hesitantly

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over" Damon said to him

"Ok" Alaric said and turned around to leave only to jumped in surprise at the vampire behind him

"Not so fast, _Ric_" Sophie gave him a smirk

Damon and Katherine both looked towards the door at hearing her voice but still stayed in the same position.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked surprised

"I`m here to join the party" she answered sarcastically "Ric?" she asked lifting an eyebrow "Would you mind?" she motioned to the door

Alaric looked at Damon first and sighed "Come in"

Sophie all but skipped inside and eyed Damon`s position in from of Katherine but didn`t said anything

"So, we`re getting blame for what exactly?" she asked as she closed the door and hearing Alaric`s quickly departure

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" Damon asked back on track

"Why? What are you going to do?" Katherine asked and exchanged a look with Sophie

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" he said

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met" Katherine said walking away from Damon.

"I just need to delay this thing" he said to her and Sophie sighed loudly while leaning against the wall.

"No. No way" Katherine quickly refused

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life" Damon said to her impatiently

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing" Katherine said to her a bit of humor back in her voice

"What?" he asked surprised

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear" Katherine explained a small smirk in her face

"And where'd he get that idea from?" he threaten her walking towards her

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here" Katherine said taking a step back

"Don`t be naïve Damon, why do you think Caroline and Tyler were welcomed in the supernatural world in the first place?" Sophie asked from her position with a boring tone.

Damon turned his head to glared at her before looking at Katherine again

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon asked knowing this will get to her.

"What?" Katherine asked surprised "" How could you let that happen" she asked angry to Sophie

"The asshole forced her" she replied not looking at Damon

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever" Damon said choosing to ignore the feeling of hurt he got after her answer

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb" Katherine told him

"Thank you" Damon said not really meaning it "You coming?"

He asked Sophie as he walked towards the door

"You`re on your own Damon" she answered not leaving her eyes from Katherine

He hesitated "Will you try to stop me?" he asked not wanting to fight her

"No" she said and he left.

She waited until they couldn`t hear him anymore an then she opened her mouth to talked but Katherine interrupted her first

"You should leave, he`ll be coming"

"Why did you have to tell him? We`re so close" Sophie said frustrated

"Do you really think it will work? If Damon can really postponed this we have another month to planned something else" Katherine said nervously

"You don't know everything" Sophie said thinking of Elijah but not explaining incase Katherine blabbed "And come on, you really think Klaus doesn`t have everything covered" she asked a disbelieving tone in her voice

Katherine harrumphed "I still can`t leave this damn place, this I`ll better work" she said angry and Sophie thinned her lips thinking she`s not the only one being compelled.

"And if it doesn`t?" Sophie asked with a calculating look

"I know I sometimes don`t give you the credit you deserved Sofia but you know were we both stand" Katherine said coldly "You can either join me or not, I`m done asking you"

Sophie just stared at her "I have to go" she said and turned to leave

* * *

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" Klaus said as he walked in, now only Katherine in Alaric`s apartment.

"I don't know" Katherine answers him although she knows it was rhetorical

Klaus sat on the couch and immediately opened the laptop

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" she asked him

"I sent her off with Greta" he said not really paying attention to her but at the video in front of him "It's almost time" he said

The door opened and Katherine and Klaus look towards it not finding anyone. Klaus sighed to himself a bit annoy.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in" he said

Damon appears "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" he said with a cheeky tone.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch" Damon said a manic glint in his eyes

Klaus got uo and walked towards him "Excuse me?" he asked facing Damon

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me" Damon finishes

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus says without looking away from Damon

Katherine looked at them and leaves the room.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who" Klaus says to Damon

He turned to shows him the laptop "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he asks and takes the cellphone attached to it so he can see better

He throws it at him and Damon catches it instantly recognizing the struggling figure.

"Jules" he says watching the woman in chains

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch" Klaus says and Damon sighs reluctantly impressed

"…Back-up vampire" he finishes for him

"I've got that covered, too" Klaus says and knocks him out

* * *

Damon was unconscious on the floor with Katherine trying to give him what was left of the blood to wakes him up. and slaps him)

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon" she calls him as she slapped him and he finally opened his eyes

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" he asked confused and in pain

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it" she quickly explained herself

"Ahh. Do what?" he asked her

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire" she said

"Who did you call? Who did you call, Katherine?" he asked her now more alert

She tells him and he stands now more alert.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" he paced the room upset

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead" she said to him

"What does that even mean?" he asked outloud

"What does that mean?" she asks and takes his injured arm to find the ugly wound "What is this, Damon?" she asked him

"It's a werewolf bite" he said with a sigh.

* * *

**AN: I have no shame! please REVIEW! I`ll cry if you don`t! Bad or good is ok, just don`t be mean please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The vampire diaries belongs to the CW.**

**I´m back!**

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

Back at the Boarding House, Sophie was in her room pulling things apart. Clothes were all over the room as a result of her search. She growled to herself as she searched and quickly went to Stefan`s room to keep going. She was opening his cabinets when she heard someone else in the house from downstairs.

_Damon_. Her senses told her. She focused on her hearing and listened to him on the phone as he moved around.

"_Damon_" came Stefan´s faded voice

"_You're not going to like what I'm about to say_" she hear Damon tiredly said as they spoke on the phone. She quickly realized he didn't know se was in the house.

"_Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not_?" Stefan said impatiently

"_It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated_" Damon sighed and she rolled her eyes at this and kept searching, now more calmly.

"_We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now_" Stefan said to him

"_He's got Jenna, Stefan_" Damon said and that surprised Sophie enough to paused her search for two seconds

"_What_?" Stefan asked sounding shocked

"_He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual_" Damon explained

"_Oh, my god_" came the worried reply and she hurried once more ignoring the conversation

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon asked from the door, a suspicious look in his face.

It was only matter of time until he realized she was there too, so she was now in Damon´s room, all pretence out of the

"What are you doing here? Thought you were saving the puppets" she replied still searching shamelessly around his room

"Been there, than that" he said a stepped inside the room "Answer the question" he said to her back

She sighed deeply and turned around with her hands on her hips "I may as well" she said bitingly and walked towards him

"Where are my things, Damon? I know you took them when you lock me in the tomb" she said narrowing her eyes at him

"Really?" he asked her incredulously "Now? I think we´re in a bit of a tight schedule for that" he said sarcastically

She huffed and went around him to open his wardrobe ignoring him as he eyed her.

"I don´t have time for this.." she heard him murmured angrily and she spinned around quickly appearing in front of him

"Now that you singlehandedly managed to screwed Klaus –good job, by the way- It means, we´ll be the focus of his revenge once this blows in our face and let´s just said that I´ve discovered I´m not quite ready to _die-die_ just yet. That being said, I need my things" she said and turned around to continue her search.

He made a noise in the back of his throat and walked past her pushing her away for good measure as he opened another draw.

"In case you care, Klaus took Jenna to be the vampire in the sacrifice" he said as he grab her bag form inside it and show it to her

"I heard" She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow at her "Well! Better her than us" she said and made a move to grab it but he took it away

"Is this you running or is that pretty devious head of yours concocting something new?" he asked taunting her

"I don´t need something new" she said and finally grabbed the bag from him "I trust the witch to do her job even if it kills her" she searched inside the bag pulling out a ring "This is just collateral for me" she said with a please smile as she put it on her finger once again.

He eyed the ring curiously, suddenly his whole demeanor more serious "There has to be something else" he said his cool leaving him again

"Why are you suddenly so worried now, she´s going to turn. I thought that´s what you wanted" she said sarcastically and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm to pull her back and swayed a bit as if dizzy.

She looked strangely at him "When was the last time you fed?" she asked now with a worried tone.

"Concerned, are we? Thought you were mad at me?" he drawled

She huffed at him "You need to be strong today Damon" She said as he shook his head and she went in search of a blood bag for him.

Damon heard someone knocking over and over at the door and went downstairs with a sigh of annoyance

"Heard ya" he said tiredly went the knocking didn´t stop

He swayed again and looked at the bite in his arm. He hid it away and opened the door to find John Gilbert on the other side. Suddenly the day became worst.

"Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat" he said to John with a sneer

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her" John said getting inside the house

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John" Damon said closing the door

"Dinner´s ready, honey" Sophie sing-song as she came to view, two blood bags in her hands "Oh, my favorite human" she said smiling at John

"Bipolar much?" Damon directed at her receiving a glare in return

"What are you talking about?" John asked them ignoring their interaction

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight" Damon said and walked towards Sophie kissing her cheek "Thanks beautiful" he said and she smiled pleased forgiving his latest behavior.

John eyed them in disgust "How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?" he said upset

"She is safe. I fed her my blood" Damon said turning away from Sophie to look at John annoyed.

"You what?" John looked at him like he was crazy

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think" Damon with contempt

John tried to punch him but Damon pushed him against the wall

"You do not want to mess with me right now" Damon threatened him

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" John said to him and Sophie knew Damon was really sorry despite his force calm.

"I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse" he said and walked away from the man

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked them

"Famous last words" Sophie said following Damon.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie where reading the grimoires still searching for something more to help Elena.

"Which one are you reading?" Bonnie asked eyeing her boyfriend

"Emily Bennett's has a section on spells she did for my ancestor Jonathan Gilbert" Jeremy said a little surprised by that fact.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for him" Bonnie said playfully

Jeremy looked a little amused "There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on" he pointed out

Bonnie straightened "I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly"

"Maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them" he said to her and then they both heard someone coming

"Someone's here" Bonnie said as Alaric came inside

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him

"Elijah and Stefan are upstairs" Ric explained "You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" he asked looking at Jeremy

"Sure, yeah. Of course" Bonnie quickly agreed leaving the two men on their own

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked now scared

"Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna" Alaric said sighing

* * *

Outside the house Elijah and Stefan explained to Bonnie the new development

"Why did he take Jenna?" she asked them shocked

"A punishment for meddling" Elijah said

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them" Stefan explained seeing Bonnie`s confused face

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself" she said determined

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option" Stefan said to her

"Neither is letting Jenna die" Bonnie pointed out

"Well, Stefan would agree with you" Elijah said a somewhat annoyed tone in his voice

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me" Stefan said surprising her again

* * *

As soon as they gave him the details, John left to meet everyone else at the witches house.

Damon was sitting in the couch finishing his second blood bag as Sophie eyed her watch impatiently.

"C'mon Damon, time to go" she said to him and he sighed and nodded tiredly.

They headed towards his car in silence and Sophie eyed the area in thought as they got inside the car

"Where the hell is my car?" she asked suddenly as Damon drove.

His lips twitched in amusement for a second "Impound" he said not looking at her.

"What!" she asked hitting his arm and he flinched at that

She eyed him suspiciously "Something`s wrong" she stated

He snorted "There`s a lot of things wrong right now" he said to her

"Seriously Damon" she looked at him waiting for an answer and he finally looked at her

"It can wait" he said and they stared for a few seconds.

"Fine" She sighed and her expression change to playful again "My car better be perfect when we get it back" she threatened

"We?" he asked her with a smirk

"You bet pretty boy" she said looking away from his smirking face.

After a few minutes of silence she talked again "Damon.."

He looked at her curious at her tone but she was still looking away

"Do you think I should stay? After Klaus is dead I mean" she asked turning her head at him. _Do you want me too? _She thought.

"What about Elijah?" he asked avoiding the question

She looked at him exasperated and he sighed "Do you want to stay?" he asked now

"If I had a reason, maybe.." she said shrugging her shoulders innocently.

She grabbed his hand surprising him and played with his fingers white he looked amazed at their join hands.

"You're not ready, but I would wait... If you tell me too" she said softly.

He looked at her fondly and kiss the hand he was holding "Let's make sure we live tonight ok?" he said before looking at the road again.

* * *

Stefan was patiently waiting outside when Elijah came towards him

"Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry" the Original said to him

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time" Stefan said to him determined

"Just as the moon hits its final phase, she's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive" Elijah said and Stefan agreed silently

"You're very honorable" Elijah stated studying him as he turned to leave

"Are you?" Stefan looked at him as he got closer "Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah"

"I won't fail you" he said to him and Stefan furrowed his brow

"Klaus is your brother" he stated "I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to" he said to the Original

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies couldn't be found" Elijah explained to him

"You want revenge" Stefan said understanding

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you" he repeated

"Please end this" Stefan finally pleaded and left him.

* * *

John entered the room where Jeremy and Bonnie where holding a box full of books when they turned curious eyes at him

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about" he said putting the box on a table

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked him as they approached him

"Upstairs, he and the other vampire arrived behind me. Alaric wanted to talk to him" he said to them

* * *

"He did what?" Damon asked furious with Sophie next to him

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die" Ric said to him

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon said upset

"Except for Bonnie" Ric said a little sarcastic

Damon punched the wall leaving a huge dent in it "God, Stefan, damn it!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Ric asked walking closer to him but Sophie stop him shaking her head at him

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes" He said with a little laugh.

"You save two people Damon, you can't control what Stefan does and you certainly have no control in what Klaus does" Sophie said taking his hand and he looked at her a bit more calm.

Alaric heard her words surprised but stayed quiet.

"Stefan is going to be ok, we'll make sure of it" she murmured to him and he nodded still tense.

* * *

Elijah and Sophie were waiting in the first floor of the house for the rest to come

"You`re still angry with me then" Elijah said observing her but she ignored him "Would you have me killed you then?" he asked her honestly curious

"No" she finally said after a few seconds of silence "I recently discovered I want to live after this is over" she said to him. It was still Elijah after all, she couldn`t help her words from coming out in his company.

"Perhaps you feel as if you never truly live before?" he guessed

"Oh, I`ve lived. You know that" she smirked to herself and he looked at her fondly "But It would be something else, after he dies… I"ll definitely sleep at peace" she said with a resentful tone.

He looked at her in sorrow

"I have never judged you and expected the same in return" he said quietly

"I know" she said looking everywhere but him "I want you to know, that you and me. It was real. I will always care for you, regardless…"

"And I you" he finished

They stayed quiet for a moment until she broke the silence again "It`s not like I`ll be enjoying this new life living as a prisoner" she pointed out and he turned knowing eyes at her

"You don't belong with them my dear" he said to her "You`ll understand one day" he said and stop talking again as Alaric approached them

A few minutes later, Bonnie and Damon joined them

"Is the spell done?" Sophie asked Bonnie and she nodded in return

"It's time" Elijah said then

"All right. I got the weapons in the car" Alaric started moving

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need" Elijah said and went outside followed by the other two vampires and the witch.

Alaric tried to do the same but found an invisible barrier keeping him inside.

"Bonnie! What is this?" he asked surprised

"I can't put anyone else at risk" she said walking away from him

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric yelled at them

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said

"You can't do this! Damon?" he yelled, more desperate now

"Sorry, buddy. She's right" Damon said to him looking apologetic

"No! You can't do this" he said again but they ignore him "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

* * *

They were waiting in the distance, Sophie grabbing Damon's arm tightly.

"_I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes_!" they heard Klaus words. The transformation began.

She released Damon and he disappeared leaving her next to Bonnie as the two enter the clearing.

Bonnie chanting next to her as the wind grew stronger, she watched with satisfaction as the witch threw Klaus on the ground.

She saw Greta's surprised face before Damon appeared behind her and killed her.

"You were dead!" Klaus said surprised and horrified as he looked at the witch.

Hearing Klaus scream as the witch tortured him she spotted Stefan and quickly went to his side at the same time Damon did with Elena on his arms.

She hold him as he try to move "Elena" he said as he looked at his girlfriend

"I need you to get her out of here!" he said to Damon

"What about you?" Damon asked him

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan said to him

Damon hesitated "I'll stay with him Damon" Sophie said as she helped Stefan

Damon picked up Elena again and left. Bonnie was still hurting Klaus until Elijah showed up.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked sounding in pain. Bonnie, Stefan and Sophie kept looking

"Hello, brother" he said nonchalantly before plunging his arm inside Klaus's chest.

"In the name of our family, Nicklaus..." he started saying

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them" Klaus desperately said

"Elijah! Don't listen to him" Stefan immediately screamed but Sophie found herself without words.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother" Klaus said looking only at Elijah

"Do it or I'll take you both out" Bonnie threatened as they watched him hesitate

"You'll die" Elijah said to her

"I don't care" the witch said.

"Elijah..." she finally found her voice as she looked at him

"I'm sorry" he said looking at them and before any of them could do anything, he grabbed Klaus and disappeared through the flames.

* * *

The next morning found Sophie looking outside her window when someone knocked on the door. After hearing no response, Stefan came in

"We're leaving for the cemetery now" he said to her.

"I think is better if I skip it" she said still on her back.

Stefan hesitated before sighing "What are you going to do know?" he asked her wondering If she'll run

She turned around and headed to the bed "Katherine is still under Klaus's compulsion and _I, _under Elijah's" she chuckled "Can't exactly leave town, can I?" she said to him

Stefan had in fact forgotten about that, he looked at her with pity "We'll find a way ok?" he said a bit uncomfortable.

"It's late, could you please give my sympathy to the Gilberts?" she asked politely

Stefan sighed "Sure" he said and left the room.

* * *

**AN: I´m so sorry it took me so long to start writing again, I do have a semi-good excuse though, I move and then a lot of travel happened, anyway... I promise it wont be long until the next update. I hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: sadly, I have no rights over TVD or its characters... what I wouldn´t give for some of those yummy men. *swoons***

* * *

**As I Lay Dying**

He stood waiting for any sound to come from her room for a minute before finally going inside. He saw her lying in the bed with her back to him.

He closed the final steps to the bed and lie next to her with his arms crossed behind his head.

"How was the funeral?" she asked him

"Depressing" was the only think he said and he heard her snorting

"Listen, Sophie.." he started before she cut him off when she turn around and started kissing him

He was surprised but kissed her too, a part of his brain whispering _Finally._

He noticed the desperation in her kisses when she straddled him and started pulling at his jacket and throwing it at the floor quickly

"I want you Damon" she murmured to his lips and he shuddered feeling his body respond.

She left his lips to take her shirt over her head and throw it next to the bed. He stared at her body clad only in a bra and boy shorts and licked his dry lips

He grabbed the back of her neck and started softly kissing her "You're so beautiful" he said to her. He had had so many fantasies about this; he wanted to enjoy everything about it.

He ran his hands along her arms but she seemed to be in a hurry and grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the bed rest to hold him there. She went to kiss his jaw making her way to his neck as she licked him.

Damon was moaning at the contact of her breasts, he wanted to touch her more and tugged at his arms but she didn't seem to want to let go so he pushed his arousal to grind against her.

She moaned at the contact and bit harshly at his neck making him gasp in pleasure, noting she broke the skin and made blood come out. She finally let go of his arms to tuck at the shirt making a few buttons fly.

He holds her away for a second to look at her lust- filled gaze and felt a swell of masculine pride for being the object of her passion.

He shook his head to clear it and realized how distracted she made him to forget about his death sentence. He was tempted to tell her after their tryst was over but figured it probably wouldn't go well. _Thank you for the sex… by the way, I'm dying._

"Sophie..." he started with a moan as she grinds against him again.

"Sex now, talk later" she said and started pulling at his belt.

He stopped her wandering hands and grabbed her face between his hands. There was that pesky voice inside his head telling him to forget about the talking and enjoy already but he could tell now that there was more to this than their _thing. _There was too much tension in her body.

"I want this, you don't know how much, but you're upset..." he said looking at her softly

She scowled at him and jumped from the bed grabbing her shirt and putting it on as he gaped at her reaction.

"Sophie!" he called her now sounding annoyed "We need to talk"

She glared at him as she grabbed his jacket and threw it at his face

"Get out" she said to him.

Now he was pissed "Why?" he asked incredulously

She crossed her arms and avoided his stare as she stood by the door

Pissed, he got up and walked past her. He stopped with his back to her.

"You're not the only one who was screwed last night. You need to get over it and fast" he said as he walked away. She slammed the door behind him.

He went to his room thinking how to make right with the two women in his life. The one he was deeply in love with and the one he could be.

He sighed, Sophie was pissed, it wasn't really about him, so he knew they'll be ok before he dies. Elena... Always forgave him... eventually. He would see her in the morning. He needed her to forgive him.

* * *

She was still lying in bed the next morning staring at the ceiling when Stefan entered the room. She followed him with her eyes and sighed

"Who does a girl have to kill to get some alone time in this house!"

"Where's Damon?" he asked tense

She scoffed "Do I look like his babysitter? He's probable off licking his wounds somewhere"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her "What did you do?"

She sat up, expression changing at that tone coming from Stefan. She studied his tense jaw and the tightening of his knuckles.

"What is going on Stefan?" She asked him, honestly confused.

"Damon's dying"

* * *

Damon got to the Boardinghouse after seeing Elena with a distinctive air of defeat.

He took his jacket off and went to the parlor to take a bottle of scotch. He poured himself a drink and thought as he drank.

He looked at the ugly bite on his arm and sighed.

_What the hell, may as well get this over with._

He opened the curtains and soaked in the sun for a moment before drinking more scotch. He leaves the glass and stands directly in front of the window, he then takes off his ring and left it falls on the floor. He opens his arms wide and grimaces as he feels his skin burn.

Suddenly Stefan arrives and pushes him away knocking him down.

"Get off of me" he gruff at Stefan and his little brother knocks him to a wall

"You're not doing this" Stefan says to him

"Just did" he says, feeling tired now and Stefan pushes him again "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan"

"I don't care" Stefan uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closes the door "You're not dying today"

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon asks as he lies on the floor

"I'm gonna find a way out of this" Stefan says through the bars

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one" Damon says sarcastically

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything"

"Always the hero, Stefan" Damon says, somewhat resigned "Just tell me good-bye, get it over with" He then starts coughing some blood

"Lie still. Conserve your strength" is all that Stefan says as he looks at his brother

Damon spits some more blood and groans.

As Stefan leaves, he quickly texts Sophie.

-_He's here. Come back assap_

* * *

Sophie quickly entered spotting Stefan on the phone. He motioned for her to wait for a second.

_"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating" _the voice on the otherwise side said. It was Alaric.

"I need your help" Stefan quickly said

_"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood" _she heard him said as she to the stairs waiting for Damon to appeared

"Damon's dying" Stefan cut through her thoughts again with that sentence and she snapped her head at him

_"What?_" Came the disbelieving reply

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time" Stefan explained

_"What do you need?" _

"He's locked in the cellar. I need you to keep an eye on him"

_"I'm on my way" _he said and the conversation ended.

Stefan looked at her now but she cut him off

"He tried to kill himself?" she asked-stated.

He nodded "We need to go see Bonnie, she's waiting for us at the witches house"

"I'll meet you there after Alaric gets here" she said and he nodded at her in agreement.

* * *

Damon lay on his side as he calmed his breathing.

"Damon" he heard and turn his head to look at Sophie "I.. I don't know what to say"

He chuckled "Finally managed to get you speechless. Granted, not how I hoped it would happen" he gave her a lazy smirk

"I'm sorry about last night" She looked at him sadly

He holds himself up with his elbows with some difficulty

"Not about this?" he asked and showed her the bite

She looked at the bite and move to open the door "Please don't try anything, I don't want to hurt you" she said and entered the cellar before closing it behind her.

She approached him and sat next to him. She brought his head to her lap and he stayed there

"I didn't give you that bite so I can't be sorry for it" she said as she played with his hair

He made a contented noise and then started coughing again. She ran her palm against his back until he calmed down again.

"Damn. Can't even go with a last bang" he said with a regretful tone "I really wanted to know how good we'll be"

She actually giggled "You can still know, can't say I'm not curious myself" she said with a playful tone

He smiled "There she is..."

She looked at him curiously "What?"

He shook his head "Nothing" his expression then change "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it beats a special screening of Gone with the Wind in the Town Square with the gang" she paused as if confused "When did I became one of the gang again?"

"That's what you get after saving then once or twice" Damon teased with his eyes close. He looked feverish now.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes and she touched his cheek.

"Elena?" he asked

"She doesn't know Damon"

"I love her" he said quietly

"I know" she said in the same tone and he grabbed her hand

"You need to know that I... care about you too. It just sort of happened" he said and squeeze her hand

"It just sort of happened for me too. It's ok" she said and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I`m sorry" he said and she wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

"I wouldn't have been good for you. I would have love to find out though" she said smiling cheekily at him

"I guess we`ll never find out now" he said with a smile back

"Don`t say that" she chastised him and he scoffed

"Please don't tell me you believe there's a cure. I expected this from Stefan and everyone else. You should know better" he said now bitterly

"I do" she said honestly "but then again, you Salvatore's surprise me so many times. I guess I`m hoping it happens again."

* * *

She closed the cellar's door after putting Damon in a more comfortable position. She quickly went upstairs and answered her phone.

"Well?"

_"The witches weren't very helpful but Bonnie managed to catch a name" _Stefan said

"And?" she asked impatiently.

_"Klaus" _

_"_You gotta be kidding me" she said with a frustrated growl.

_"Exactly my thoughts" _he answered _"How is he?"_

"He's getting worse. He needs hope Stefan..." she hesitated "I think you should tell Elena" she said and waited.

He snorted in amusement_ "I'm meeting her right now... Then I'm going to find Klaus" _

"Great minds thinks alike" she said with a smile. She paused and listen "the teacher is finally here, I'll meet you at his apartment building" she said and ended the conversation.

* * *

Stefan slowly opened the door to Alaric's apartment, Sophie next to him as they spot Katherine sitting in the bed.

"Hello, Katherine" Stefan says as Sophie reaches her to hug before Katherine gets up annoyed.

"You ok?" Sophie asks guiltily. She just spent the last two days depressed and forgot about Katherine

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead" She said as she paced the room and ignored her sister

"We ran into complications" Stefan says

"Complications?" she repeats after him

"Doesn't really matter, I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asks and is surprised when she grabs Sophie and him and pushes them against the wall and asks him to shut up.

They heard as Klaus and Elijah arrived and Katherine exchanged a look with Sophie

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit" Katherine says as they see them.

Klaus looked at Stefan "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

He then looks at Sophie next to Katherine "Sofia, I thought I saw you cheering the witch as she tortured me"

"You know me, I like to watch" she sassed at him avoiding Elijah's stare.

"I should know wherever my brother is, his pet is not far behind" he said to her

Stefan interrupted then "I need your help... For my brother" he said as he approached

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus said and walked past him giving the girls a look

Elijah then looked at Stefan

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

"And so I shall" Klaus said from behind him. Elijah turned around and Klaus put a dagger through Elijah's heart. Elijah screamed surprised and Stefan looked shocked.

Sophie gasped and moved almost to stopped it but a iron grip make her looked at Katherine next to her.

Klaus then dropped Elijah on the floor and looked at Stefan before pushing him to the wall.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" he asked

"Wait" Sophie said against Katherine's grip

Klaus turns to her bringing Stefan with "Now, let the men talk dearheart, your turn shall come"

Klaus then grabbed a stake and stabs Stefan as Katherine hides her behind her.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead" he whispers to Stefan as he chokes in pain.

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katherine says still in front of Sophie and Sophie gives her a thankful squeeze of the hand.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want" Stefan pleads and Klaus takes the stake dropping Stefan

He then goes to pour himself a glass of blood as Stefan groans.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless" he says as he drinks.

He then turns around and eyes the girls, Katherine's protective stance with curiosity. He made a dismissing sign to Katherine and she slowly moved out of the way.

"Lovely, clever Sofia" he smirks "How long has it been? No matter, we'll get on to that soon enough" he sighs

"I see you still win your disagreements with your siblings in the same way" she said eyeing Elijah's body pointedly.

He gave a shrug as he came closer, kicking Stefan in the way.

"I see you have spent too long with my brother. You used to be loads of fun" he said as he yanked her hair, her mouth inches from his.

"Only for you" she said sarcastically. He passed his nose through her neck and sniffed

"Aye" the British rogue strong "only for me".

He let her go then and turn to look at Katherine who was looking paler by the second

"Keeping secrets from your sister then?" he asked mockingly

"For shame..."

They looked at him surprised and he smirked as the girls instinctively took a step back

"_I know_... Naughty girl" he answered their silent question as he refilled his glass of blood

"Now, why don't you girls wait like quiet little mouse's as I tend to Stefan here?" he said and crouched next to the youngest vampire.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades" he said moving the blood back and for. "When he was off, he was magnificent" Klaus said with an admiring tone and Katherine's dark eyes examined him, Sophie however eyed how Stefan's eyes followed the glass with interest.

"1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus said interrupting the girls thoughts as he stand.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan said getting up

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town" he said and Stefan sighed.

"Katerina, come here" Klaus called and she slowly got closer. Sophie's fists tightening with every step away.

As soon as Katherine put her hand in his, Klaus handsome features changed, his teeth enlarged and his eyes turned yellow. He bit her and Katherine immediately gives a yelp in pain.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No" Katherine moans as she realized what the bite mean

"No!" Sophie screamed and went to her, Stefan surprising her by holding her to him as they watch Klaus bite his own wrist and feed his blood to Katherine.

They all watched amazed as the wound heals.

"You want your cure? There it is" Klaus says sounding smug as he wipes blood from his mouth

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan states and he releases Sophie who ten goes to Katherine and grabs her arm watching it heal.

"Gotta love Mother Nature" Klaus says amused.

"Now... Let's talk, you and I" he grabs Stefan by his shoulder and directs him to the table

After they sit, Klaus now with a knife cuts himself and pours some blood in a vial. Katherine and Sophie are sitting in retreat as they look.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender?" Klaus says to Stefan showing him the vial. "And I have big plans for you when we leave this town"

"I'm not like that anymore" Stefan says again

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman" Klaus says and pours some of the blood in the sink.

"Wait" Stefan mutters

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink" he says and tosses a blood bag to Stefan.

Stefan drinks a sip as Klaus gives a mock toast.

"Finish it. All of it" Klaus says as he sees Stefan paused "You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal"

Stefan drinks all of it and Klaus throws him another blood bag.

"Again" he says and Stefan drinks.

Sophie's squeezes Katherine's hand strongly as they watch Stefan drink blood bag after blood bag. Katherine gives her a firm look, both minds going overdrive in ways to escape.

After the fourth bag is done, Stefan is looking wild and groans loudly,

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it" Klaus says and tosses him yet another.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure" Stefan says pushing it away.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life" he says grabbing the discarded blood bag and offering it to Stefan.

Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks.

"That's the spirit" Klaus smiles and turns to the girls. He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine

"Sweetheart..." he says compelling her "Take this over to Damon and come right back"

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asks with a hopeful glint

"No!" Stefan says but Sophie stays silent.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus starts saying but she's already gone "I'd hurry"

Klaus smiles amused as he sits next to Sophie

"She'll never take it to him" Stefan says brokenly "She'll never take it to him"

Klaus lifts an eyebrow and turns to Sophie

"Ready for a road trip my dear?"

* * *

Katherine arrives at the Salvatore's house and quickly heads to Damon's room

"_I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan_" she heard Damon's voice saying

"_But I love you. You should know that"_

"_I do_" another voice said. Katherine felt flair of annoyance once she recognized the other voice.

_"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me" _Damon said

"I like you now. Just the way you are" Elena said and Katherine narrowed her eyes as she watched her doppelganger kissed him.

"Thank you" Damon whispered

"You're welcome" the girl said and Katherine decided to announce her presence

"Well, it's me you should be thanking" she said surprising the other two as they turned to her "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure" she said coming inside the room

Elena rushed out of the bed and Katherine looked at her

"I thought you were dead" she said not hiding her annoyance.

"I was" Elena said as Katherine sat next to Damon

"You got free" he muttered

"Yep. Finally" she said and made him drink Klaus' blood.

"And you still came here?" he asked her

She touched his face "I owed you one"

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked as Katherine got up to leave.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"He's paying for this" she said showing her the vial "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon"

"What do you mean, "He gave himself over"?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you and dragged my sister along the way" she said the last thing bitterly "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena" she paused "Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did" she threw the vial at Elena and disappeared leaving them both gaping.

* * *

They were in a warehouse. Klaus minions waiting as he stands in front of a coffin with Elijah's body inside.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family" Klaus says as he closes the coffin and Sophie scoffs at his nerve.

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight" he says to the men

Stefan receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is but he ignores it.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks

Stefan gives a nod to Sophie and looks at Klaus "You won't be seeing her again, you know"

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool" he looked at Sophie "Don't be cross dear, you manage it for a few centuries"

He turned to Stefan again "Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that"

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asks

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town"

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" he asks

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you" he says and looks away "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid" he says as a young girl joins them

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me" he says and bites the girls neck

He drinks some of her blood and then turns to Stefan holding the girl

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt" he says and releases her. The girl runs, screaming and Stefan chases her.

Sophie waits with an indifferent expression as the two men return.

Stefan's passes by her without a word and Klaus stands next to her

"Shall we?" he asks expecting her arm

She gives it to him and they leave.

* * *

**AN: final chapter of season 2. Finally. To be honest, I was a bit tired of it, I wanted to write so much about season 3 already but couldn`t bc I just couldn`t finish this. And it totally sucks but I needed some closure so that´s what this is. **

**I did wanted it to be more about Stefan though. I have big plans for him in the future.. a LOT of flashbacks too..**

**For some of you that asked. The Damon/Sophie romance is coming to an end. This it`s not really a romance fic and I still want to play with this OC a bit more. Open to suggestions though.. I heard some Elijah`s fans, who knows what I`ll come up with next time. **


End file.
